Cálido
by Emma.Nohara
Summary: AU. El gallardo Naruto Namikaze, único heredero de un marqués inglés, se ve obligado a asumir el título de su abuelo, así como casarse con la amiga de Hinata, que es una belleza arrolladora pero con lengua viperina. Su compromiso no deseado le permitirá acercarse a Hinata, con quien congenia de inmediato...(Adaptación).
1. Sinopsis

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sinopsis**

¿Se ha tomado alguien su presentación en sociedad con menos entusiasmo que Hinata? Afortunadamente, la dama más pretendida de Londres ha ofrecido su respaldo a esta encantadora joven de campo para ayudarla a superar los obstáculos y peligros que entraña ese importantísimo primer baile.

El gallardo escocés Naruto Namikaze está aún menos entusiasmado por ir a Londres. Poco tiempo después de saber que es el único heredero de un marqués inglés, Naruto se ve ahora obligado a asumir los títulos y las propiedades de su abuelo, así como a casarse con la mentora de Hinata, una mujer de belleza arrebatadora, pero de lengua viperina, que ha hecho mordaces comentarios sobre el «bruto escocés» con quien habrá de contraer matrimonio.

Su compromiso no deseado, no obstante, permitirá a Naruto acercarse a la encantadora Hinata, con quien congenia de inmediato… y cuya esencia es del material del que están tejidos sus sueños. Pero, el deber, la posición social y un secreto del pasado prohíben la unión que tanto desea, a menos que el verdadero amor pueda hallar milagrosamente el camino.


	2. I

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**1**

Estaban junto a la ventana, contemplando el inhóspito jardín ajado por el invierno por donde paseaba la muchacha. Era pequeño, aunque la casa era grande y se hallaba en una elegante zona de Londres; sencillamente, ninguna de las casas de la manzana disponía de terreno suficiente para dedicarlo a esos menesteres.

Lady Mebuki Haruno, su anfitriona, se había esmerado en el cuidado de su pequeña parcela de tierra, a diferencia de la mayor parte de sus vecinos, quienes no teman otra cosa que césped.

Y ellas sabían que podrían encontrar a su sobrina, Hinata, que adoraba estar al aire libre en cualquier época del año, en aquel pequeño trozo de tierra.

Las dos mujeres contemplaron a Hinata, pensativas y en silencio. Tsunade Hyuga tenía el ceño fruncido. Su hermana Shizune, que le llevaba un año, parecía bastante abatida.

— Creo que nunca había estado tan nerviosa, Shizune — le susurró Tsunade a su hermana.

— Ni yo, ahora que lo dices — respondió Shizune con un interminable suspiro.

Físicamente, costaba creer que fueran hermanas. Shizune se parecía a su padre: alta, delgada en extremo, con el cabello café oscuro y sin brillo y los ojos cafés oscuro. Tsunade era casi idéntica a su madre: de media estatura y entrada en carnes, pero con una lustrosa mata de cabello rubio y unos ojos castaños.

Eran hermanas, pero no se llevaban demasiado bien. A menudo discutían. No obstante, por una vez, estaban de acuerdo. Su sobrina, a la que habían criado prácticamente desde su nacimiento, iba a ser presentada en sociedad aquella noche y las dos estaban preocupadas. Por desgracia, tenían una buena razón para estarlo.

No les preocupaba que Hinata no fuera a destacar o que no estuviera a la altura. Aunque no era una gran belleza como Sakura, la hija de Mebuki, que también había celebrado su puesta de largo aquel año, Hinata tenía cualidades. Tampoco les preocupaba su posición social. El abuelo de Hinata había sido conde y su bisabuelo duque. Ella solo recibía el tratamiento de Honorable, pero lo cierto era que sus tías no esperaban casarla con nadie que ostentara un título de renombre, ni siquiera con una gran fortuna. En lo que a las hermanas Hyuga respectaba, cualquier esposo de buena posición serviría.

No. Sus preocupaciones no eran las que solían tenerse cuando una muchacha de campo era presentada en sociedad con el fin de encontrar esposo. Se trataba de algo muchísimo más personal y estaba relacionado con el porqué de que ninguna de las dos se hubiera casado jamás. A ambas les atemorizaba que el viejo rumor que había acosado a su familia durante tres generaciones resurgiera después de tantos años.

Pero ninguna de las dos deseaba mencionar el motivo de su nerviosismo. De mutuo acuerdo, jamás hablaban de las tragedias del pasado.

— ¿Crees que ese abrigo de lana es lo bastante recio? — preguntó Shizune, con el ceño aún fruncido.

— ¿Acaso crees que le importa?

— Pero el viento va a cortarle la piel de la cara. ¿Y qué impresión causará eso en su primer baile?

Mientras seguían contemplando a su sobrina, el viento arrastró hasta los pies de Hinata una hoja caída que le había pasado inadvertida al jardinero de lady Mebuki. Al verla, la muchacha adoptó la postura de un espadachín, como si tuviera un auténtico estoque en la mano en lugar de uno imaginario, y fingió ensartarla. A continuación, se echó a reír y la recogió, lanzándola al aire, el fuerte viento invernal la recogió y la hizo desaparecer.

—No se toma en serio lo del matrimonio — dijo Shizune.

Hinata debería estar tan nerviosa como sus tías, si bien por razones distintas, pero en lugar de ello parecía ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

—¿Cómo va a tomárselo en serio sabiendo que ninguna de las dos nos hemos casado y que eso no nos ha perjudicado?

—Me temo que le hemos dado una impresión equivocada. No es que no deseáramos o esperáramos casarnos cuando teníamos su edad. Lo que sucede es que ahora estamos bastante contentas de no haberlo hecho.

Y lo decían de verdad. Ninguna de las dos mujeres lamentaba realmente haberse quedado soltera. Lo que tal vez podrían haber llegado a lamentar es no haber concebido un hijo, pero Hinata, a quien habían criado desde que apenas tenía tres años, había colmado su instinto maternal por completo.

Tal vez algunos las llamaran solteronas y sostuvieran que sus agrias riñas se debían a su estado civil, pero iban muy errados. Las dos hermanas discutían desde que eran niñas. Lo llevaban en la sangre.

Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba posibilitando una tregua involuntaria, Tsunade dijo con brusquedad:

—Llámala. Es hora de prepararla.

—¿Tan pronto? — protestó Shizune —. Pero si aún quedan unas horas antes de que...

—Arreglarla como es debido nos llevará tiempo — la interrumpió Tzunade.

—Oh, cielos, a ti a lo mejor sí, pero...

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso, si ni siquiera tuviste una puesta de largo como es debido? — volvió a interrumpirla Tsunade.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Mebuki ha mencionado muchas veces en sus cartas que ella misma empieza a prepararse en cuanto se levanta por la mañana.

—Ponerse ese corsé tan ceñido ya debe de ocuparle todo el día.

Shizune se ruborizó, incapaz de rebatir aquella acusación relativa a su amiga de infancia, que había tenido la amabilidad de alojarlas en su casa mientras estuvieran en Londres, donde ellas no poseían casa propia. Mebuki había engordado muchísimo con el paso de los años, hasta el punto de que Shizune casi no la reconoció al llegar a la ciudad el día anterior.

Lo único que pudo argüir fue:

—Incluso su hija empieza a arreglarse a mediodía.

—Sakura disfruta mirándose en el espejo, de eso no hay duda — gruñó Tsunade.

—Deberías saber...

Las hermanas salieron de la habitación sin dejar de discutir, una situación que para ellas era el pan de cada día. Cualquier persona que las hubiera oído hablar entre susurros mostrándose de acuerdo durante aquellos breves instantes lo habría encontrado increíble; al menos así habría sido para la sobrina de la que habían estado hablando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¡ALOHA!**_

_**Si lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no iniciaba una adaptación, pero ya son vacaciones, ¡Wooooo!**_

_**En el momento que leí el libro no dude y pensé al instaste que el papel es para un hermoso NaruHina.**_

_**Probablemente se pregunte como porque Tsunade es la tía de Hinata, pero no me venia a la cabeza otro personaje con esas actitudes y todo, lo lees y piensas inmediatamente que es Tsunade. Bueno próximamente irán leyendo una que otra relación extraña, pero es para que la historia tomara sentido. **_

_**Disfruten, la finalidad es entretener, si no les agrada, bueno cada quien sus gustos, pero no es para que se enojen, es una adaptación, a fin de cuentas, y hay personas (por ejemplo, yo) que nos encanta leer adaptaciones. Saludos.**_


	3. II

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**2**

Hinata Hyuga sí estaba nerviosa, pero por consideración a sus tías intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Su puesta de largo estaba planeada desde hacía un año, lo cual había provocado varios viajes a Manchester para aumentar su vestuario. Y sabía que sus tías estaban muy ilusionadas. Por eso estaba nerviosa. No deseaba decepcionarlas, habían puesto mucho empeño en su debut.

No obstante, Hinata era realista, a pesar de que ellas no lo fueran. No esperaba encontrar marido en Londres. La gente de ciudad era demasiado sofisticada y ella no era más que una sencilla muchacha de campo. Estaba habituada a conversar sobre cosechas, arrendatarios o el clima, mientras que en los círculos de Londres la gente se dedicaba a divulgar rumores (rumores malintencionados sobre los demás). Y había docenas de señoritas como ella que acudían a Londres con el mismo propósito, puesto que se consideraba el lugar ideal para encontrar marido.

Hinata empezó a relajarse a medida que transcurría la tarde. Le tranquilizaba contar con la amistad de Sakura, que era inmensamente popular. No era de extrañar. Sakura había nacido y crecido allí. Conocía a todo el mundo, estaba al corriente de los rumores e incluso colaboraba en la divulgación del chismorreo más reciente, aun cuando versara sobre su persona. Llevaba Londres en la sangre. Y su puesta de largo había coincidido con el inicio de la temporada social, hacía tres semanas.

De todas formas, haber asistido al primer baile de la temporada no habría cambiado mucho las cosas, pues Sakura estaba destinada a ser el éxito del año; tal era su hermosura. E, irónicamente, ni siquiera buscaba marido: ya tenía prometido, aunque aún no lo conocía. Su puesta de largo había sido un mero trámite; al menos así lo creyó Hinata hasta descubrir que Sakura no estaba precisamente contenta con el esposo que sus padres le habían buscado y que tenía intención de hallar uno mejor.

Hinata encontraba de verdadero mal gusto la forma en que se proponía conseguirlo: pretendía difamar y ridiculizar a su prometido en cuanto le surgiera la oportunidad y ante todo aquel que le prestara oído. Pero, por lo que había podido observar, así era como se deshacía una en Londres de un prometido no deseado.

Hinata podría haber sentido lástima por el hombre en cuestión, quien aparentemente ni siquiera se hallaba en Inglaterra para poner fin a los rumores que Sakura estaba difundiendo sobre él, pero no le correspondía a ella salir en su defensa. Después de todo, podían ser ciertos. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

Por otra parte, la madre de Sakura era su anfitriona y una buena amiga de tía Shizune. Aunque a lady Mebuki sin duda le habría gustado saber a qué se dedicaba su hija para poder intervenir, a, Hinata no le parecía bien ser ella quien la pusiera al corriente. Sakura le había ofrecido su amistad, le estaba presentando a todas sus amigas. Sería como traicionarla. Y, por otra parte, a sus tías no les gustaba el abuelo de su prometido...

Aquello era lo más extraño de todo y probablemente ese era el motivo de que Hinata sintiera lástima por él. Curiosamente, era vecino de Sakura o, mejor dicho, lo era su abuelo. «Pasmarote», así es como lo llamaban sus tías, «misántropo», y, cuando creían que ella no podía oírlas, «cerdo». Hinata no lo conocía. Era un verdadero misántropo que apenas se alejaba de sus tierras. Y para sus tías había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de que tenía un nieto. En realidad, se habían burlado al conocer la noticia de que Sakura estaba prometida con aquel hasta entonces desconocido heredero. ¿Nieto de quién ...? No sabían quién era ni habían oído hablar de él jamás.

No obstante, según lady Mebuki, había sido el marqués en persona quien se había puesto en contacto con su esposo y concertado el matrimonio en nombre de su nieto. Naturalmente, los Haruno no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de que su hija se casara con un miembro de tan noble familia, cuyo título heredaría el nieto. Tampoco era un inconveniente que el marqués fuera muy rico y que toda su fortuna estuviera destinada también a su nieto. Solo Sakura estaba descontenta con aquel matrimonio. Bueno, Sakura y sus muchos fervorosos admiradores.

Los tenía en abundancia. Los hombres jóvenes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, hipnotizados por su belleza, y aparentemente esa había sido la tónica general de todos los romances que había tenido hasta la fecha. Pero ¿cómo podía ser de otra forma? Sakura tenía el cabello de color rosa y ojos verdes. Eso ya la hacía especial. Pero también poseía unas exquisitas facciones y una figura que, a diferencia de la de su madre, era esbelta y proporcionada.

Hinata, en cambio, no podía adjudicarse ninguno de aquellos atractivos atributos. Era de media estatura, pues apenas rebasaba el metro sesenta, lo cual no habría sido grave si no hubiera tenido los senos tan generosos ni las caderas tan anchas. En conjunto, con aquella estrecha cintura, su figura resultaba excesivamente curvilínea.

Pero ni tan siquiera eso habría supuesto un problema si al menos hubiera tenido el cabello y los ojos de los colores que entonces estaban en boga. Sin embargo, era justo al revés. Tenía el pelo de color negro azulado brillante. Y sus ojos, que eran sin lugar a dudas su rasgo más destacable, al menos eso pensaba ella, tenían el color de las perlas, pero estaban ribeteados de un tono lila, lo cual sorprendía bastante a las personas que los miraban por primera vez.

Hinata se dio cuenta de ello al comprobar que todas las personas que le presentaban, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, se quedaban mirándole los ojos durante tanto tiempo que la incomodaba, como si no acabaran de creerse que fueran de aquel color. Y para colmo, sus facciones eran corrientes: no era en absoluto fea, pero tampoco podía considerarse bonita. «Corriente» era la palabra idónea para describirla.

En realidad, Hinata nunca había estado descontenta con su aspecto hasta conocer a Sakura y descubrir lo que era una auténtica belleza. Como la noche y el día, no había comparación posible entre ellas dos. Probablemente fue ese el motivo de que aquella noche Hinata empezara a relajarse, poco después de llegar a su primer baile, y de que se olvidara por completo de su anterior nerviosismo. Era lo bastante realista como para saber que, con Sakura allí, jamás podría captar la atención de los caballeros jóvenes y, por ello, renunció a intentarlo siquiera. Y, en cuanto se relajó, pudo ser ella misma en lugar de la ratita. rígida y tímida que se había sentido hasta entonces.

A Hinata le gustaba reírse tanto como a cualquiera y se esforzaba por hacer reír a los demás. Podía ser muy seria, pero también tenía una vena divertida. Poseía el don de animar a las personas que estaban de peor humor. Con dos tías gruñonas que se pasaban la vida riñendo, había tenido muchos años para perfeccionar su técnica y le costaba muy poco poner fin a sus disputas cuando decidía intervenir.

Los caballeros que la sacaron a bailar aquella noche tenían como único objetivo hacerle preguntas sobre Sakura y su prometido. Pero, como aún no conocía muy bien a su amiga, y nada en absoluto a su prometido, Hinata apenas pudo responderles. No obstante, los hizo reír. Hubo quienes la volvieron a sacar a bailar precisamente por eso, porque era divertida. Y durante la velada hubo incluso un momento en el que tres jóvenes quisieron bailar con ella al mismo tiempo.

Lamentablemente, Sakura se dio cuenta...

* * *

Sakura se hallaba en el otro extremo del salón de baile junto a tres de sus mejores amigas. Bueno, dos amigas y una muchacha que secretamente la despreciaba, pero era reacia a alejarse del círculo de su popularidad. Las tres eran hermosas a su manera, aunque ninguna podía compararse con Sakura. Tampoco la superaban en el escalafón social. Ella era la única que ostentaba el tratamiento de «lady», pues su padre era conde y los de sus amigas tenían títulos de menor prestigio. En cualquier caso, Sakura no soportaba que ninguna mujer de su entorno destacara más que ella.

Sakura no era consciente del desagrado que Tenten Guy sentía por ella. Puede que no le gustaran algunos de los comentarios sarcásticos o maliciosos de Tenten, pero jamás los atribuiría al desagrado. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba ella a desagradarle a nadie, con lo popularísima que era?

Y sabía que siempre gozaría de aquella popularidad. Nadie dudaba que sería la reina del año y podría escoger entre los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad. Así era. Todos la adoraban. Pero ¿de qué le servía cuando sus padres habían permitido que el marqués de Yondaime los engatusara con su maldito título?

Odiaba al anciano Jiraya Namikaze por haber pensado en ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que elegirla para su nieto? ¿Solo porque en un tiempo su madre había vivido cerca de él y, por lo tanto, tenía la impresión de conocerla personalmente? ¿Por qué no podía haber elegido a la poco atractiva Hinata en lugar de a ella, quien, por otra parte, seguía viviendo cerca de él? Naturalmente, Sakura sabía por qué habían descartado a Hinata como esposa para el heredero de Yondaime.

Conocía la historia de los Hyuga gracias a su madre. Con toda seguridad, aquellos que hubieran ido a Yorkshire la habían oído en una u otra ocasión, aunque se tratara de un viejo rumor y la mayoría lo hubiera olvidado.

Sus padres eran unos necios. Sakura podría haber aspirado a un duque. Las bellezas como ella no eran frecuentes. Pero se habían conformado con un simple marqués. No obstante, ella no iba a hacerlo. Estaba decidida a impedir su matrimonio con el heredero de Yondaime. Por Dios, ni siquiera era inglés; al menos no lo era del todo. No le sorprendía que el marqués se creyera en el deber de elegir esposa para su nieto, a pesar de vivir en una época en la que ya apenas se oía hablar de matrimonios concertados. ¡Su nieto se había criado entre brutos!

Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Y si avergonzarlo no surtía efecto, ni demostrarle que lo único que obtendría de ella es su profundo desprecio, tendría que pensar en alguna otra forma de deshacerse de él. Fuera como fuese, antes de que acabara el año tendría otro prometido, uno elegido por ella. No tenía la más mínima duda.

No obstante, precisamente en aquel momento, Sakura estaba observando a la invitada más joven de su madre y le desconcertó durante un segundo ver a aquellos caballeros rondando a Hinata, cuando deberían estar esperando turno para bailar con ella.

Como en aquel momento no había ningún hombre que pudiera oírla, dijo lo que pensaba sin preocuparse por el efecto que causaría, y lo que estaba viendo en el otro extremo del salón la sorprendía lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

‑ ¿Habéis visto? ‑dijo Sakura, dirigiendo la atención de las otras muchachas hacia Hinata y los tres hombres que hablaban con ella‑. ¿Qué puede estar diciéndoles para tenerlos tan encandilados?

‑Es tu invitada ‑observó Temari Sabuko No en tono conciliador, haciéndose cargo de los celos de su amiga e intentando apaciguarlos. Las tres muchachas habían sufrido en carne propia los celos injustificados de Sakura‑. No cabe duda de que solo quieren hablar con ella sobre ti.

Sakura estaba empezando a calmarse cuando Tenten dijo con pretendida inocencia:

‑A mí me parece que le han salido unos cuantos admiradores, aunque lo cierto es que no me sorprende. Tiene unos ojos preciosos.

‑Esos ojos tan especiales apenas le sirven de nada, Tenten, siendo tan corriente en todo lo demás ‑respondió Sakura con brusquedad.

Pero enseguida lamentó la dureza de su tono. Podría parecer celosa y no lo estaba, naturalmente. Así que añadió, con lo que pensaba que era un suspiro sincero pero que pareció más bien un bufido:

‑Siento verdadera lástima por ella, pobrecilla.

‑ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es guapa?

‑No solo por eso, sino también porque hay sangre mala en su familia. Oh, querida. No debería haberlo mencionado. Esto debe quedar entre nosotras. A mi madre le daría un patatús. Después de todo, lady Shizune Hyuga es amiga suya.

Como las tres muchachas sabían que en aquellos momentos Sakura estaba bastante disgustada con su madre, entendieron que la última parte de la frase sobraba. A ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo que a su madre le diera un patatús. Aunque, bien pensado, la advertencia de que no repitieran lo que iba a contarles también sobraba, pues a las otras dos muchachas les encantaban los chismorreos, al igual que a sus respectivas madres, y sin duda iban a contarles con pelos y señales todo lo que oyeran. Tenten encontraba deplorables los cotilleos, pero en la alta sociedad no había más remedio que estar al corriente de todos.

‑ ¿Sangre mala? ‑preguntó Ino Yamanaka con avidez‑. ¿Estás hablando de incesto?

Dio la impresión de que Sakura pensaba en ello durante unos instantes, pero descartó aquel rumor en particular, pues dijo:

‑No, peor que eso, en realidad.

‑ ¿Qué puede ser peor...?

‑No, en serio. Ya he dicho demasiado ‑protestó débilmente.

‑ ¡Sakura! ‑exclamó Temari, la mayor de las cuatro‑. No puedes dejarnos en ascuas de esta forma.

‑Oh, está bien ‑se lamentó Sakura, como si estuvieran sacándole la información a la fuerza cuando, en realidad, nada podría haberla disuadido de contarlo todo‑. Pero esto debe quedar entre nosotras, y únicamente os lo cuento porque sois mis mejores amigas y confío en que no lo divulgaréis.

Prosiguió en un susurro. Las dos muchachas que eran realmente amigas suyas tenían los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada cuando ella terminó su relato. Tenten, que la conocía de sobra, no sabía si creerla o no. Ella sabía que Sakura no tenía remilgos a la hora de mentir si creía que con ello iba a conseguir lo que deseaba. Y lo que en aquel momento deseaba, al parecer, era negarle a Hinata Hyuga cualquier oportunidad de encontrar esposo en Londres.

Aquella velada, dos personas fueron puestas en la picota, y las dos a manos de la misma mujer. Tenten sintió verdadera lástima por las dos, pues su único error era no gustarle a Sakura. El heredero de Yondaime podría sin duda capear el temporal. Ella estaba convirtiéndolo en el hazmerreír de Londres para que sus padres se sintieran tan avergonzados que desearan anular el compromiso de boda. Pero, con un título como el suyo y el extenso patrimonio que atesoraban, no tardaría en encontrar otra esposa.

Para Hinata Hyuga sería distinto. La sangre mala podía pasar a su descendencia, y ¿qué caballero se arriesgaría a casarse con ella en esas circunstancias? Era francamente grave. A Tenten le gustaba la muchacha de manera genuina. Era de trato agradable, una cualidad sencilla e inocente difícil de encontrar en Londres, y además era divertida en cuanto te tomaba confianza. Y Tenten se sentía parcialmente responsable por haber puesto a Sakura en su contra al mencionar la peculiar belleza de sus ojos.

Disgustada, Tenten negó con la cabeza. Tendría que encontrar otro círculo de amigas, de eso no cabía duda. Ser amiga de Sakura Haruno era demasiado nocivo para su bienestar. Perra malévola y superficial. Tenten deseaba, lo deseaba de verdad, que Sakura tuviera que acabar casándose con el heredero de Yondaime Le estaría bien merecido tener por esposo a un hombre que, por su culpa, era el foco de todas las burlas de Londres.


	4. III

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**3**

No era una noche para viajar al extranjero; era posiblemente la peor noche del año: el viento levantaba la nieve, que se arremolinaba e impedía la visión, incluso sosteniendo el farol en alto. Y hacía mucho frío. Sir Yamato Kinoe no había experimentado un frío tan glacial en toda su vida.

En Inglaterra, el tiempo no habría sido tan extremo; sin duda un poco de nieve no le habría contrariado. Pero tan al norte, en las Tierras Altas escocesas, bastante esfuerzo le costaba ya no congelarse como para que la nieve empeorara aún más las cosas. Para sir Yamato, que tenía la misión de desplazarse hasta allí, era un misterio que alguien pudiera vivir en un clima tan duro y aún más que pudiera gustarle.

Ya habían superado la peor parte del camino, un estrecho sendero que ascendía por una montaña de poca altura. Yamato no la habría llamado montaña. Parecía más bien una gigantesca roca que sobresalía de la tierra, sin árboles ni hierba, una gran mole de granito, colocada en medio del camino, que inevitablemente había que superar. Y la única forma de seguir adelante era ascender por ella a pie o a caballo.

Sir Yamato había tenido que dejar su carruaje en una iglesia cercana. Su guía ya le había advertido que tendría que hacerlo y, por ese motivo, había arrendado una montura para la última etapa del trayecto, que discurría por estrechos caminos.

Deberían haber pasado la noche en aquella iglesia. El capellán les había ofrecido cobijo. Pero estaban tan próximos al final del viaje, tan solo a una hora, que Yamato había insistido en seguir adelante. Entonces aún no nevaba. La nieve había venido del otro lado de aquella inmensa roca, o montaña de escasa altura, torpedeándolos sin piedad en cuanto alcanzaron la cima.

Yamato estaba empezando a temer que pudieran extraviarse y morir congelados. Que sus cuerpos no fueran descubiertos hasta el deshielo de la próxima primavera. Resultaba imposible ver incluso a medio metro de distancia y, no obstante, el guía no se detenía, como si él pudiera ver el sendero, ahora cubierto de nieve, como si supiera exactamente dónde iba. Y lo sabía...

La gran casa señorial de piedra apareció en la oscuridad salpicada de blanco con tal brusquedad que sir Yamato no se enteró de que habían llegado a su destino hasta que estuvieron en la misma puerta. El guía empezó a aporrearla. Yamato apenas oía nada, tan fuerte era el aullido del viento. Pero la puerta se abrió, dejando salir el calor del interior, y los dos fueron llevados hasta un gran fuego crepitante.

Yamato estaba aterido. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a deshelarse y, justo después, se puso a temblar. Una mujer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, les riñó por haber sido tan necios como para venir con aquel temporal; al menos, eso era lo que él creía entender. No estaba muy seguro, porque la mujer hablaba con un cerrado acento escocés. Pero le puso varias mantas de lana sobre los hombros y una taza de whisky caliente entre las entumecidas manos, y se quedó allí para asegurarse de que se bebía hasta la última gota, lo cual él hizo de muy buen grado.

Poco después, Yamato empezó a pensar que, después de todo, tal vez él y los dedos congelados de sus pies fueran a sobrevivir; un doloroso descubrimiento, aunque grato a pesar de todo, cuando las extremidades empezaron a recobrar la sensibilidad. Por fin pudo fijarse en lo que le rodeaba.

Se sorprendió. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar en el hogar de un rico lord escocés, en uno que además estuviera tan aislado como este. A decir verdad, esperaba algo de aire medieval, una vieja fortaleza decrépita tal vez, o sencillamente una gran casa solariega. A fin de cuentas, los Uzumaki eran ovejeros, o eso le habían dicho.

Pero lo que estaba viendo era algo completamente distinto: aunque no se parecía a las casas señoriales que abundaban en los condados de Inglaterra, la estructura era la misma. Construida por entero con piedra ‑Escocia no era conocida por su abundancia de madera‑ podría haber tenido el mobiliario y las comodidades de una casa señorial y, sin embargo, lo que debería haber sido un gran salón, parecía en cambio una vieja sala medieval.

El diseño de la casa era moderno. Sus ocupantes, aparentemente, no. Parecía que su constructor la hubiera edificado a modo de protesta, que hubiera crecido en algún antiguo castillo y que estuviera decidido a conservar un estilo que para él debía ser el más acogedor.

Mesas con caballetes y bancos de madera bordeaban las paredes empapeladas con motivos florales. A Yamato no le cupo la menor duda de que los sacaban a la hora de cenar para acomodar a la familia, cuyos miembros comían juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas, sino que estaban cubiertas por pieles de oveja, aún con el vellón. Aunque entendía que las pieles resguardaban mejor del frío que una cortina, ¿era imprescindible que fueran de oveja? No había ningún sofá ni ninguna silla cómoda a la vista, solo unos cuantos bancos sin cojines cerca del fuego. Y había heno en el suelo.

Cuando reparó en él, se quedó mirándolo y, finalmente, meneó la cabeza. Después de todo, no se había equivocado. Los Uzumaki de las Tierras Altas vivían realmente como en la Edad Media.

Pero allí no había ningún Yamato, ni ninguna otra persona, aunque aún era pronto. La gran sala medieval estaba vacía, a excepción de la mujer, que ahora regresaba con otras dos tazas de whisky caliente. Aunque ahora no estaba sola. Pisándole los talones venía un joven espigado que se detuvo en el umbral para saludar al guía de Yamato con un movimiento de cabeza; por lo visto se conocían. El guía le había dicho que no era la primera vez que venía a la casa. Luego, aquel hombre clavó la mirada en Yamato.

Después del rato que llevaba contemplando lo que debería haber sido un salón moderno, Yamato no se habría sorprendido si los habitantes de la casa hubieran aparecido vestidos con pieles de oso, o mejor dicho, de oveja. Pero no, los escoceses también llevaban pantalón y levita. El joven podría haber paseado por una elegante calle de Londres sin llamar la atención, salvo tal vez por su estatura ‑debía de medir un metro ochenta‑ y su corpulencia.

No obstante, el joven no dijo nada, y no parecía muy complacido de que hubiese llegado un desconocido. O tal vez aquella mirada de pocos amigos fuera normal en él.

Yamato se sintió muy desconcertado. Casi lo doblaba en edad y, aun con todo, el joven consiguió intimidarlo durante unos instantes... Bueno, no era de extrañar. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas no tenían nada que ver con los afables escoceses del sur, quienes llevaban siglos tratando con los ingleses. El progreso social se había estancado en aquellos distantes confines del reino, tan aislados a causa del abrupto relieve y del clima. Muchos de los clanes del norte escocés vivían exactamente igual que sus antepasados: con privaciones, pero obedeciendo estrictamente al jefe de su clan.

Lord Nagato Uzumaki no era jefe de clan alguno, pero sí de una pequeña parte de él y, sin duda, de su familia, que abundaba en primos lejanos pero que, por desgracia, carecía de un heredero inmediato, ya que él había sobrevivido a sus cuatro hijos. Y por aquel motivo, la visita de Yamato no iba a ser bien recibida. Tendría suerte de que no lo echaran a patadas en cuanto revelara su identidad.

Sin embargo, el joven de la puerta no podía saber quién era. Así pues, sus poco cordiales modales no guardaban ninguna relación con él. Tal vez fueran innatos, o quizá los reservara únicamente para los ingleses. Y él sabía que Yamato lo era, pues había hablado con la mujer que lo había ayudado y había sido ella, obviamente, la que había ido en busca del muchacho.

El joven entró en la sala con paso firme. Y cuando se acercó a la luz del fuego y de las dos teas que ardían a cada lado de la repisa de la chimenea ‑la única iluminación que había en toda la habitación‑, Yamato vio que no era tan joven como había creído en un primer momento. Debía de tener unos veinticinco años. La madurez de su mirada, cuando menos, indicaba que era mayor, aunque desde lejos pareciera mucho más joven.

‑Si este hombre no estuviera con usted, señor ‑el joven señaló al guía de Yamato con la cabeza‑, pensaría que se había extraviado. Así pues, ¿qué quiere un inglés de Nagato Uzumaki?

Yamato le reveló su identidad con diligencia, adoptando un tono convenientemente grave.

‑Me hallo aquí con motivo de un asunto urgente y de no poca importancia. Soy el abogado de lord Jiraya Namikaze, que es...

‑Sé quién es Namikaze‑le interrumpió el joven con impaciencia‑. Entonces, ¿aún está vivo?

‑Bueno, sí, al menos lo estaba cuando salí de Inglaterra, aunque no sé hasta cuándo. No ha estado bien, ¿sabe? Y con su avanzada edad, nadie puede decir cuándo empeorará.

El joven asintió con brusquedad y luego dijo con su cantarín acento escocés:

‑Venga a mi despacho. Está más caldeado. Aquí hay muchísima corriente.

‑ ¿Su despacho?

Yamato mostró tal sorpresa que cuando el joven arqueó la ceja en señal de interrogación no se sorprendió. Luego, de improviso, su anfitrión se echó a reír sonoramente.

‑ ¿No me diga que se ha tragado la broma del viejo Nagato?

Con rigidez, porque no estaba habituado a ser el blanco de broma alguna, Yamato respondió:

‑ ¿Y qué broma es esa?

‑Esta habitación, por supuesto ‑respondió el hombre, aún sonriente‑. Insiste en que traigan a los forasteros a esta habitación, en lugar de llevarlos a la parte normal de la casa. Le divierte, sí, la idea que de ese modo se hacen de él.

Yamato se ruborizó, evidenciando que había mordido el anzuelo.

‑Entonces, ¿he de deducir que esta habitación no se utiliza mucho, salvo cuando hay visitas?

‑Oh, no. Tiene su uso, cuando las ovejas crían más de lo debido y no caben en los graneros durante las nieves. Y, naturalmente, en la temporada del esquileo, cuando vienen Uzumakis de otros lugares y necesitamos una sala grande para poder comer juntos. Esta sirve bien a ese propósito.

Yamato no supo distinguir si lo que acababa de decirle era parte o no de la broma. Prefería no averiguarlo, y la alusión a un caldeado despacho resultaba muy sugerente, por lo que no dudó en seguir al joven.

El resto de la casa era muy acogedor y la decoración era tan suntuosa como cabría esperar. Si Yamato no hubiera tenido tanta prisa en ponerse junto al fuego ni hubiera estado todo tan oscuro, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que antes lo habían llevado a un establo convertido en salón. Pero, ahora que habían dejado una lámpara sobre la mesa de la sala, era fácil ver las habitaciones que lo rodeaban y vislumbrar su hermosa decoración.

El despacho al que fue conducido era pequeño pero pulcro. Y tenía un gran brasero encendido en un rincón, lo cual indicaba que el joven se hallaba allí cuando Yamato llegó.

El abogado estaba empezando a pensar que había sido el agente de Nagato o el administrador de sus propiedades quien había salido a recibirlo, pero ya había hecho bastantes conjeturas, equivocadas por demás, así que le preguntó educadamente quién era en cuanto se acomodó en el mullido sillón de piel frente a su escritorio.

La respuesta, «soy un Uzumaki, naturalmente», no fue en absoluto esclarecedora, habida cuenta que todas las personas de aquella propiedad llevaban ese apellido, pero, a esas alturas, Yamato estaba demasiado cansado a causa del viaje y del mal tiempo como para intentar sonsacarle nada más.

‑ ¿Ha sido lord Nagato informado de mi llegada? ‑prefirió preguntarle.

‑A estas horas el viejo ya está en la cama. Es muy madrugador ‑fue la respuesta del joven‑. Pero puede explicarme a mí qué es lo que quiere usted de él.

Ya fuera su agente o su secretario, todo indicaba que aquel hombre se encargaba de llevar los asuntos de Nagato. Incluso tenía un despacho en la casa, por lo que Yamato no encontró ningún motivo para no responderle.

‑He venido en busca del nieto de lord Namikaze.

Curiosamente, su respuesta pareció divertir a aquel Uzumaki. Había curvado un poco los labios, casi de forma imperceptible, pero lo había hecho. No obstante, su tono despejó cualquier atisbo de duda. El humor era patente.

‑ ¿De veras? ‑respondió despacio‑. ¿Y qué ocurre si su nieto no desea irse con usted?

Yamato suspiró para sus adentros. No debería haberse rebajado a tratar con empleados.

‑En realidad, debería estar tratando este asunto con lord Nagato ‑dijo.

‑ ¿Eso cree? ¿Incluso si el nieto tiene ya edad para tomar sus propias decisiones?

Yamato estaba lo bastante cansado como para enfadarse.

‑Aquí no hay nada que decidir, joven ‑dijo crispado‑. Se selló una promesa y lord Jiraya exige su cumplimiento.

Ante aquellas palabras, el joven se inclinó hacia delante. La preocupación que ahora reflejaba su rostro era muy desconcertante.

‑ ¿Qué promesa?

‑Lord Nagato está al corriente, y sabe que ha llegado la hora...

‑ ¿Qué... maldita... promesa? Yo soy nieto de los dos y yo decidiré si existe promesa alguna que haya que cumplir en lo que a mí respecta.

‑ ¿Es usted Naruto Namikaze?

‑Sí, y ya puede empezar a explicarme de qué diablos va todo esto.

* * *

‑Por el amor de Dios, ¿no se lo han explicado?

Naruto Namikaze se había levantado y estaba apoyado en el escritorio; hablaba prácticamente a gritos:

‑ ¿Tiene usted la impresión de que sé de qué habla?

Yamato no daba crédito a sus oídos. Naruto tenía veintiún años. Él lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y en todo aquel tiempo, ¿nadie se lo había contado, ni siquiera sus padres? Lord Jiraya tampoco había advertido a Yamato de que su nieto no estaba al corriente. Ahora dudaba que el propio Jiraya tuviera conocimiento de ello.

Yamato también se reprendió por no haberse percatado antes de quién era Naruto. Después de todo, tenía los mismos ojos que su padre, de un azul celeste. También la nariz mostraba el porte patricio por el que se distinguían los Namikaze; todos los antepasados retratados en la galería de Summers Glade, como mínimo, tenían exactamente la misma nariz. No obstante, el joven Naruto no guardaba más parecido con el marqués que aquel. Aunque Yamato no lo había conocido cuando era joven, había visto un retrato en el que Jiraya tenía más o menos la misma edad que Naruto.

Jiraya Namikaze, cuarto marqués de Yondaime, no tenía ningún rasgo por el cual despuntara o llamara particularmente la atención. En su juventud, había sido un aristócrata de aspecto corriente y no había mejorado mucho con la edad, ahora que era casi octogenario. Su joven nieto, en cambio, era justo lo contrario.

Naruto debía de haber heredado la corpulencia y la elevada estatura de los Uzumaki. Desde luego, era rubio y era muy apuesto, aunque de una ruda apostura. Y era precisamente aquella rudeza, su tosca virilidad combinada con su corpulencia, lo que confundía respecto a su edad.

Yamato sabía cuántos años tenía, pero, de no haber sido así, habría jurado que era mucho mayor. Puede que las Tierras Altas hicieran envejecer de forma prematura, su extremo clima, y las penalidades que entrañaba vivir en aquel lugar tan aislado.

En cuanto a la pregunta que Naruto acababa de hacerle, Yamato deseó que Nagato Uzumaki estuviera allí en aquel preciso instante. Él estaba al corriente de la promesa, y de las que habían venido después, las que habían acordado los dos ancianos, después de enviarse un sinfín de cartas poco amistosas. Debería haberle explicado la situación al joven Naruto antes de que Yamato se hubiera presentado allí.

‑Fue una promesa que hizo su padre antes de que usted naciera ‑dijo Yamato al fin . De lo contrario, no podría haberse casado con su madre. Aunque él lo hizo de buen grado. Amaba a su madre. Y nadie puso objeciones en ese momento, y menos su madre, desde luego, puesto que quería hacerlo suyo a toda costa (ella también la amaba), ni el padre de ella, Nagato.

‑Sir Yamato, si no me dice de una vez por todas de qué promesa se trata, soy capaz de echarlo ahora mismo.

Naruto habló con mucha serenidad. Incluso su expresión se hizo inescrutable. No obstante, Yamato no abrigó ninguna duda de que no bromeaba. Y apenas podía culparlo por su turbación. ¿Por qué no lo había puesto nadie al corriente hasta ahora?

‑Su padre prometió que usted o, mejor dicho, su primogénito, que resulta ser usted, sería el heredero de lord Jiraya si él no tenía descendencia, como ha sido el caso.

Naruto se reclinó en el asiento.

‑ ¿Eso es todo?

Yamato no estaba seguro de si debía proseguir. Sin lugar a dudas, cualquier otro joven habría pensado que aquel era el día más afortunado de su vida: era el heredero de un gran lord y no se había enterado hasta entonces. Pero también sabía qué opinaban de los ingleses los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, y Naruto Uzumaki se había criado en Escocia. Tampoco había llegado a conocer a su abuelo inglés, ni había puesto jamás un pie en Inglaterra.

‑ ¿Se da cuenta del gran honor que esto representa, lord Naruto? ‑enfatizó Yamato.

‑Yo no soy lord, así que no me llame...

‑Sí que lo es ‑se apresuró a interrumpirle Yamato ‑. Ya ha heredado uno de los títulos menores de lord Jiraya, junto con sus tierras...

‑ ¡Pues peor para él! ‑Naruto había vuelto a ponerse en pie‑. No van a convertirme en un inglés solo porque ese anciano lo quiera.

‑Usted es medio inglés.

Aquello le valió a Yamato una mirada de profundo disgusto que le hizo titubear, aunque Naruto respondió de nuevo sin alzar la voz. Era asombroso con cuánta facilidad podía pasar de la ira a la calma y viceversa.

‑ ¿Sabe usted que yo no tengo por qué aceptar ese título inglés? ‑preguntó Naruto.

‑ ¿No se da cuenta de que va a convertirse en el marqués de Yondaime lo quiera o no?

Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio, al menos para Yamato, y Naruto apretó los dientes antes de decir:

‑Entonces, ¿por qué ha venido hasta aquí para contármelo, cuando, como usted ha dicho, el marqués aún no ha muerto?

‑Ya ha alcanzado usted la mayoría de edad. Una parte de la promesa de su padre era que usted fuera conducido en presencia de lord Jiraya en ese momento, si él aún estaba vivo, y lo está, para que él pudiera instruirle personalmente sobre sus responsabilidades, y también para ver cómo sentaba usted la cabeza antes de morir.

‑ ¿Sentar la cabeza?

‑Casarse.

‑Entonces, supongo que incluso ha escogido una esposa para mí ‑dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

‑Bueno, sí, en realidad sí ‑respondió Yamato, muy a su pesar.

No obstante, fue en este punto cuando Naruto Namikaze se echó a reír de manera ostentosa.


	5. IV

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**4**

Naruto se había echado a reír porque no creía que el atrevimiento de su abuelo inglés pudiera afectarle. Jiraya Namikaze podía escogerle una docena de futuras esposas. Pero ¿quién iba a obligarle a casarse? Él era un hombre hecho y derecho. Si Jiraya pretendía dirigirlo y controlarlo como afirmaba su abogado, debería haber mandado a buscarlo antes, cuando él aún no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Aquella situación era inaudita. Nagato le había confiado a Naruto la administración de las granjas, las minas y las demás empresas de los Uzumaki cuando cumplió dieciocho años. ¿Por qué iba a hacer nada semejante si durante todo aquel tiempo hubiera sabido que Naruto no estaría allí para seguir a cargo de todo? Una promesa hecha antes de que él naciera, que todo el mundo conocía ‑salvo él‑. Francamente inaudito.

No tenía nada personal en contra de los ingleses. Al fin y al cabo, su propio padre lo había sido, aunque después de convertirse en un Uzumaki, apenas si había tenido presente su origen. Su hostilidad era visceral, resultado de la desconfianza y el desagrado que había presenciado durante toda su vida. Y, no obstante, ¿tenía que marcharse a Inglaterra para vivir entre ingleses? ¿E incluso casarse con una de ellas? Ni soñarlo.

Su buen humor duró poco después de poner al hombrecillo inglés en manos de] ama de llaves de Nagato para que le indicara dónde dormir. Pasó una noche inquieta, sintiendo asombro y enojo ¡ante la magnitud de lo que le habían ocultado. Sin embargo, al final decidió que Nagato debía de tener un plan para eximirlo de cumplir aquella antigua promesa. Y averiguarlo sería lo primero que iba hacer en cuanto se levantara.

Como era de esperar, Nagato ya estaba en la cocina al despuntar el alba. Naruto se unió a él como todas las mañanas. Los dos eran madrugadores. Y en la cocina, la habitación más caldeada de la casa, era donde comían, pues el comedor era grande y frío para solo dos personas.

Así lo habían hecho desde que el último de los cuatro hijos de Nagato, la madre de Naruto, muriera hacía ahora catorce años. Dos de sus hijos habían muerto por no cuidarse y dos debido a la furia de la naturaleza. Los padres de Naruto habían fallecido juntos. Navegaban rumbo a Francia, donde debían firmar unos contratos para comercializar la lana de los Uzumaki. El viaje era corto, pero la tormenta fue tan repentina y violenta que el barco jamás llegó a puerto.

Naruto también debería haber ido en aquel barco, pero su mareo se manifestó incluso antes de zarpar. Nagato, que aquel día se hallaba en el puerto para ver partir a los suyos, había insistido en que se quedara en tierra. Naruto se lo había tomado a mal. Quería viajar. Con siete años, aquel habría sido su primer viaje lejos de casa; y el último.

Al ser el último de sus descendientes directos, Nagato crio a Naruto entre algodones, y lo sobreprotegió tanto que su preocupación a menudo le sofocaba. Pero no podía culpar al viejo. No debía de ser fácil haber sobrevivido a todos sus hijos. Y Naruto era su único nieto.

Otros dos hijos de Nagato habían estado casados antes de morir, pero los tres embarazos de sus esposas no habían prosperado y ellas, al no tener hijos, habían regresado con sus respectivas familias tras la muerte de sus maridos. El último hijo se había ordenado sacerdote. Una caída mientras reparaba el tejado de su iglesia había sido la causa de su muerte.

La vida de Nagato había estado sembrada de tragedias. También la de Naruto, al haber conocido a dos de sus tres tíos. No obstante, era asombroso que Nagato no se hubiera convertido en un viejo amargado. Ni siquiera era tan mayor, aunque, desde luego, todos se referían a él como al «viejo». Se había casado joven y sus cuatro hijos habían nacido muy seguidos, en los cuatro años que siguieron a su boda. Su esposa le habría dado muchos más si no hubiera fallecido mientras alumbraba al último.

Sin embargo, no había vuelto a casarse, aunque sin duda podría haberlo hecho, y aún podía. Solo tenía sesenta y dos años. Mantenía casi todo el cabello pelirrojo, aunque ligeramente descolorido. Las canas de las sienes le otorgaban un aire distinguido, o más bien lo hacían cuando él se molestaba en arreglarse. No obstante, ahora que había traspasado sus muchos asuntos a Naruto, rara vez salía de casa, de ahí que casi siempre fuera desaliñado.

Como no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar aparte de la cocinera, con quien llevaba largo tiempo flirteando y la cual jamás le había tomado en serio, era fácil encontrarse a Nagato con la ropa de dormir en pleno día.

Hoy estaba vestido, peinado y limpio, y no parecía muy complacido cuando Naruto se unió a él en la cocina. Eso significaba que le habían puesto al corriente de la llegada del abogado. Bien. Así Naruto pudo ir directamente al grano en cuanto se sentó.

‑ ¿Por qué no me lo había explicado, Nagato?

Nagato torció el gesto, y no porque Naruto le hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila.

No era una falta de respeto, aunque así podría habérselo tomado. Ni tampoco intentó eludir la pregunta simulando que no sabía de qué hablaba.

‑No quería que tuvieras que tomar partido antes de lo necesario.

‑ ¿Tomar partido por qué? Yo le soy leal a usted, y así será siempre.

Naruto sonrió y durante unos instantes pareció bastante halagado. Pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

‑Debes saber cómo ocurrió, muchacho. Mi Kushina bebía los vientos por tu padre. No deseaba otra cosa aparte de hacerlo suyo, a pesar de ser inglés. Pero eran unos jovenzuelos, ni siquiera habían cumplido los dieciocho. Y a su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia que él hubiera puesto los ojos en Kushina. Ni tampoco quería que viviera tan lejos de casa. Se negó a dar su visto bueno al matrimonio. Se opuso durante casi un año. Pero quería a su hijo y no pudo soportar verlo consumido por la pena. Así que decidió negociar. Exigió que el heredero de Minato, mi heredero, le fuera enviado cuando alcanzara (alcanzaras) la mayoría de edad. Si ella lo prometía, podría casarse con Minato.

‑Sé el porqué de la promesa, pero no el motivo de haber sido el último en enterarme.

‑Para serte sincero, muchacho, confiaba en que ese cerdo muriera mucho antes y que su abogado no supiera nada de ti. Que hubiera tenido algún pariente en alguna parte a quien legar su maldito título. Pero no, ese condenado va a vivir más que todos nosotros.

Nagato dijo aquellas últimas palabras con tal disgusto que Naruto podría haberse echado a reír de no hallarse en el centro de aquella disputa. Y aún no había oído cuál era el plan de Nagato para sacarlo del atolladero. Además, Nagato no había respondido aún a su pregunta.

Él se la recordó.

‑ ¿Y mi padre? ¿Por qué me lo ocultó él?

‑No te lo ocultó. Tú eras demasiado pequeño cuando murió. Te lo habría contado cuando hubieras sido un poco mayor. Tu padre no estaba descontento con su promesa. Al fin y al cabo, era ingles y le complacía que tú fueras el próximo marqués de Yondaime después de su padre. Daba mucha importancia a los títulos. Como los ingleses.

‑Debería habérmelo contado usted, Nagato. No debería haber esperado hasta el día en que vinieran a buscarme sin que yo lo supiera. ¿Y qué voy a hacer con ese hombrecillo inglés que tenemos en el piso de arriba? Cree que voy a irme con él...

‑Es que vas a hacerlo.

‑ ¡Ni soñarlo!

Naruto se levantó con tanta brusquedad que tiró la silla al suelo. La cocinera, que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, se asustó, dejando caer involuntariamente el cuchillo y chillando al ver que había estado a punto de clavárselo en el pie. Miró a Naruto echando fuego por los ojos. Él no se dio cuenta, pues estaba haciendo lo propio con su abuelo. Nagato tuvo la prudencia de no despegar los ojos de la mesa.

‑No puede quedarse ahí sentado diciéndome que no ha encontrado la forma de sacarme de esto ‑prosiguió Naruto acalorado‑. ¿Y quién va a administrar esto si yo me voy?

‑Yo me las apañaba bien antes de que tú te encargaras. No soy tan viejo...

‑Si lo hace, morirá joven...

Esta vez fue la risa de Nagato lo que interrumpió a Naruto.

‑No creas que el hecho de que te haya cedido las riendas significa que esté listo para retirarme. No, necesitabas aprender, muchacho, y ponerte al mando era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

‑ ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Para que pudiera marcharme de aquí y ser un maldito marqués?

‑No, para que aprendieras de primera mano y pudieras enseñárselo a tu hijo.

‑ ¿Qué hijo?

* * *

Los dos ancianos habían intercambiado muchas cartas; y habían discutido en infinidad de ocasiones. Naruto lo supo aquella mañana, mientras ignoraba el desayuno que Cook le había servido y en su lugar pedía un trago de whisky, ignorando también la desaprobación con que le miró la cocinera por empinar el codo a aquellas horas. Las discusiones no habían versado en torno a si Naruto iría o no a Inglaterra, sino sobre quién tendría derecho a su primogénito.

‑El que se hará cargo de todo esto ‑explicó Nagato‑. Nadie espera que te dividas en dos, Naruto. Aquí tenemos demasiados negocios y en Inglaterra tendrás que asumir demasiadas obligaciones. Eso sería excesivo para cualquiera y la distancia es demasiado grande para que estés yendo y viniendo constantemente.

Los dos querían que él contrajera matrimonio con urgencia para que al año siguiente tuviera ya un hijo, que sería enviado lejos de su hogar; igual que estaban haciendo con él. No les importaba lo que Naruto opinaba sobre la forma en que estaban organizándole la vida. Ya habían acordado entre ellos que, si Jiraya se quedaba con él, lo justo era que Nagato se quedara con el primogénito de Naruto.

Se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de subirse a un barco que partiera a un lugar lejano y enviarlos al infierno a los dos. Pero quería a Nagato. En aquel momento estaba furioso con él, pero aun así le quería y jamás sería capaz de romperle el corazón de aquella forma.

No obstante, tenía la sensación de que su vida nunca le había pertenecido. Desde hacía ya tiempo, habían decidido que él acatara las órdenes sin protestar. Tal vez si lo hubieran educado de otra forma, sentirse tan controlado no le habría molestado tanto. Pero los escoceses eran un pueblo furiosamente independiente, sobre todo los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. Ese era el motivo de que Naruto no terminara de creerse que Nagato tuviera la intención real de cumplir aquella maldita promesa. Entendía que hubiera accedido, sí, para mantener la paz y permitir que Kushina se casara con la persona que amaba, pero en último término debería haberla ignorado.

Sin embargo, averiguó por qué se había resignado Nagato a cumplir aquella promesa cuando le preguntó sin ambages:

‑ ¿Y si me niego a ir?

Nagato suspiró con tristeza.

‑Quise a tu padre como a un hijo. No creí que pudiera hacerlo, siendo inglés como era, pero era dulce, y enseguida le tomé afecto. Me di cuenta hace mucho, antes de que muriera, de que no podría deshonrarlo faltando a mi promesa. Incluso después de su muerte, cuando la decisión era ya solo mía, fui incapaz de mancillar su recuerdo.

‑La decisión debo tomarla yo, Nagato, no usted.

‑No, tú no tienes mucha más elección que yo, porque tú también quisiste a tu padre y no mancillarías de esta forma su recuerdo, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto no respondió. Lo que iba a decir se le atragantó. Naturalmente que no podía deshonrar a su padre. Pero en aquellos momentos lo odiaba, por haberle puesto en una situación tan deplorable, y aquel sentimiento aumentó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Sin embargo, su silencio instó a Nagato a añadir:

‑Aún no ves lo mucho que gané demorando tu partida. Si el viejo Jiraya te hubiera tenido cuando pretendía, hace tres años, habrías estado por completo a su merced. Ahora averiguará que debe tener cuidado con lo que te pide, que tan fácil podría obtener un no como un sí. Por tu padre vas a asumir las obligaciones que él de tan buen grado te legó, pero tú puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera, no a la de Jiraya.

Aquel comentario alentador no surtió efecto en Naruto, cuyo único deseo en aquellos momentos era devolver a Yamato Kinoe a Inglaterra de un puntapié, solo. La idea le resultaba tan atrayente que estuvo a punto de ponerla en práctica. Ninguno de ellos, ni su padre ni sus dos abuelos, habían considerado las preferencias de Naruto. Él llevaba toda su vida en las Tierras Altas. ¿Cómo podían pensar que querría vivir en otro sitio? Con título o sin él, con fortuna o sin ella, no quería vivir en Inglaterra.

Pero si había una forma fácil de manipular a Jiraya Namikaze, como al parecer había hecho Nagato, Naruto quería saberlo. Así pues, recogió la silla del suelo y volvió a tomar asiento, preguntándole a Nagato:

‑ ¿Y cómo consiguió posponer mi partida?

Nagato sonrió, orgulloso de su éxito y de su forma de lograrlo.

‑Primero argüí que tú también eras mi heredero y que, como ya estabas conmigo, iba a costarle mucho apartarte de mí.

‑ ¿Cuándo usted ya tenía pensado sacrificarme? ‑dijo Naruto con amargura.

‑Uf, muchacho, ojalá esto no te contrariara tanto. Era un farol, sí, lo que le dije, pero él no lo sabía. Pasamos casi seis meses intercambiándonos amenazas, luego otros nueve meses discutiendo hasta que le dije que me conformaría con tu primogénito, al cual él no quería renunciar. Sé que Jiraya pensaba que si tú no te adaptabas bien podría moldear a tu hijo para que ocupara tu lugar. No obstante, no estaba siendo realista si creía que iba a vivir lo bastante como para poder influirle.

‑ ¿Y usted sí?

Nagato se echó a reír.

‑Tú tampoco estás siendo realista, Naruto. Como heredero mío, además de suyo, te alegrarás de tener un hijo, o dos o tres, a quienes legar todo lo que te dejamos. Enviar a Escocia a tu primogénito enseguida solo obrará en su beneficio. Pero sí, yo viviré muchos más años que ese cerdo, y él lo sabe.

‑Usted solo ha hablado de quince meses ‑musitó Naruto ‑. ¿Qué ha demorado mi partida hasta ahora?

‑Pues bien, hablar de niños llevó de forma natural a hablar de esposas. Él insistía en que te casaras con una inglesa. No quería ceder en eso, pero pasaron otros cinco meses mientras nosotros... bueno, «hablábamos» de ello. Yo insistí entonces en que la muchacha fuera la más bella de todas, y él tardó lo suyo en encontrarla.

‑Una señorita inglesa, imagino.

Nagato se río.

‑Sí. Eso fue lo que le llevó tanto tiempo. No era fácil que tuviera título y fuera la más bella.

‑Y sin embargo no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo ‑respondió Naruto, añadiendo‑: Puede que vaya a Inglaterra, pero no voy a casarme con alguien que no he visto en mi vida.

‑No te hagas cruces por eso, muchacho. Insistir en que te encontrara esposa fue otra de mis estratagemas para retrasar las cosas. Si no quieres casarte con la muchacha más bella de toda Inglaterra por tu obstinación, nadie va a insistirte. Bueno, tal vez Jiraya lo haga, pero, como ya he dicho, tienes edad suficiente para negarte y no dar tu brazo a torcer.

‑Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser obstinado ‑replicó Naruto, alzando la voz con irritación.

‑Por supuesto que no.

Aquel tono tan condescendiente le valió a Nagato una mirada de pocos amigos.

‑Yo elegiré a mi esposa, eso es todo. No es más de lo que cualquier hombre espera hacer, incluido usted.

‑Y me alegra oír eso. Pero ¿por qué quemar el puente antes de atravesarlo? Échale un vistazo a la muchacha que Jiraya te ha buscado antes de rechazarla. Tal vez te guste. De lo contrario, al menos haz un esfuerzo por encontrar otra.

Naruto bufó.

‑No tengo nada en contra del matrimonio, Nagato, pero aún soy demasiado joven para pensar en ello.

‑Y yo soy demasiado viejo para no hacerlo. Puede que sobreviva a Jiraya, y entretanto encontraré a alguien que me ayude aquí, pero yo no cederé por completo las riendas de esto hasta saber que tu hijo tiene edad suficiente para relevarme.

Lo cual significaba que Nagato estaba de acuerdo con Jiraya en que Naruto debía casarse de inmediato. Se trataba de uno de los pasos más cruciales de su vida y los dos le presionaban.

Naruto salió de la cocina muy disgustado. Iría a Inglaterra. Pero se preguntaba si su abuelo Jiraya se alegraría de su llegada.


	6. V

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**5**

Era con toda probabilidad el lugar más lúgubre y desolado que había visto jamás. Supuso que el grueso manto de niebla que lo cubría, de varios metros de espesor, podía ser la causa, así como los árboles sin hojas, que, por lo que él sabía, podían estar tanto vivos como muertos. O tal vez pareciera tan desierto porque era muy temprano.

Por otra parte, Naruto dudaba de que ningún rayo de sol, por débil que fuera, pudiera influir en su estado de ánimo, ni tampoco el canto de los pájaros, si es que había alguno por allí en aquella época del año. Estaba predispuesto a detestar Summers Glade, y lo detestaría, eso seguro.

Sir Yamato querría haber llegado la noche anterior, lo cual habría sido fácil, pues la posada en la que se habían alojado se hallaba a menos de veinte minutos de su destino. Pero Naruto no estaba de humor para conocer a su abuelo inglés después de un día entero de viaje. Quería estar tan despejado como le fuera posible, no cansado y pensando únicamente en un baño caliente y una cama.

Sin embargo, no había planeado llegar antes de que Jiraya Namikaze se hubiera siquiera levantado, como fue el caso, y aquello le contrarió, porque iba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su abuelo. Y casi abrigaba la esperanza de que, por su desolado aspecto, la casa estuviera vacía. En cambio, estaba repleta de sirvientes, más de los que podrían utilizar diez familias numerosas, todos al servicio de un solo anciano.

No obstante, todo había que decirlo, Naruto admitió que el marqués vivía en una casa muy grande, que podía necesitar unos cuantos sirvientes más de lo habitual para funcionar como es debido. También dedujo que probablemente los ingleses estaban un poco malacostumbrados, sobre todo los grandes lores como su abuelo, y que tal vez creyeran necesitar muchísimos sirvientes, a pesar de no ser así.

En contraste con la desolación que caracterizaba el exterior de la vetusta mansión, el interior era suntuoso y alegre. Los muebles de casi todas las habitaciones que Naruto vio a su paso eran de estilo francés antiguo, labrados con delicadeza y profusión. Estaban bien conservados para lo antiguos que eran y su ornamentación les daba un aire alegre, aunque también resultaban ligeramente llamativos.

Los espejos y cuadros tenían marcos de pan de oro casi tan anchos como lo que enmarcaban. Las arañas de cristal eran tan inmensas y tenían tantas gotas de cristal que podrían deslumbrar a cualquiera que cometiera la torpeza de mirarlas cuando estaban encendidas. Y había flores en todas las habitaciones, lo cual sugería que la mansión debía de tener un invernadero en alguna parte.

En definitiva, Summers Glade, al menos por dentro, no era ni por asomo lo que Naruto habría esperado de un viejo marqués inglés, sobre todo después de ver lo austero que era por fuera. Intuía que Jiraya se habría rodeado de piezas serias, sin pretensiones y sólidas, no del estilo frívolo que había caracterizado el siglo anterior.

Pero como Jiraya había vivido en el siglo anterior, no era en absoluto sorprendente, después de meditarlo un poco, que prefiriera el estilo recargado y alegre en el que sin duda se había criado. Ahora Naruto no se asombraría en lo más mínimo si su abuelo aparecía con una de esas absurdas pelucas blancas, anticuadas y voluminosas, que tan en boga habían estado mientras imperó aquel tipo de decoración.

Hicieron falta cuatro sirvientes ‑el altivo mayordomo, que lo llevó hasta la doncella del piso de abajo, quien a su vez lo llevó hasta la del piso de arriba y, por último, la tiesa ama de llaves‑ para acompañar a Naruto a su habitación, situada en el primer piso. Cuando el ama de llaves salió a recibirlo, él ya se reía entre dientes de que hubieran hecho falta tantas personas para llevarlo al primer piso cuando habría bastado con que le indicaran el camino. Pero aquel no era ni por asomo el final de la procesión.

Apareció otra doncella para encender el fuego de su habitación. Luego vino otra con agua caliente y toallas. Y, pisándole los talones, llegó otra más con una gran bandeja de tentempiés matutinos: galletas, embutido, pastas y dos jarritas de té y chocolate calientes. Y menos de diez minutos después de que se marchara, vino aún otra señorita para preguntarle si necesitaba alguna cosa más.

Y por último llegó Willis.

Willis era un hombrecillo delgaducho de mediana edad, casi cincuentón, que proclamaba con orgullo haber sido elegido como ayuda de cámara de Naruto. Tenía el pelo castaño, el poco que le quedaba, los ojos castaños y una expresión que podría tildarse de franca arrogancia, y eso que Naruto creía que el mayordomo de Summers Glade era la persona más arrogante imaginable; pues bien, Willis conseguía parecer aún más soberbio y altanero.

Naruto no era tan ignorante como para no saber cuál era la función de un ayuda de cámara. Estaba sorprendido, eso sí, de que hubiera uno en su habitación, de que Willis estuviera ya deshaciendo su maleta ‑la que casi tuvo que arrebatarle a un lacayo en el piso de abajo para subirla en persona‑ antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de decirle que no era necesario.

Y entonces oyó:

‑ ¿Una falda, señor?

‑Es una falda escocesa, ¡necio! ‑ Naruto casi rugió ante aquel insulto, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

Su tono no alteró a Willis, quien se limitó a chasquear la lengua mientras guardaba la falda escocesa en la cómoda.

Naruto se quedó mirándolo, sin salir de su asombro. El insulto ya había sido lo bastante grave, pero que, además, aquel hombrecillo ignorara su furia...

Apretando los labios, Naruto ordenó:

‑Fuera de aquí.

Aquello atrajo toda la atención de Willis, quien, no obstante, se limitó a decir:

‑ ¿Señor?

Ante la mirada perpleja del hombrecillo, Naruto explicó:

‑No he necesitado un ayuda de cámara en toda mi vida, y no voy a necesitarlo ahora.

Sin embargo, en lugar de enfurruñarse y marcharse, Willis volvió a chasquear la lengua y dijo:

‑No es culpa suya dónde se crio usted, pero ahora está en tierras inglesas y querrá hacer las cosas como es debido, estoy seguro.

‑ ¿Ah, sí? ‑respondió Naruto en tono amenazador, empezando a enojarse otra vez.

‑Naturalmente que querrá, y naturalmente que me necesita. Ningún caballero de importancia pensaría jamás en vestirse solo.

‑Yo no soy un caballero, ni un lord, y puedo vestirme solo, maldita sea. Ahora márchese, antes de que me vea obligado a echarle.

Con aquellas palabras, Willis acabó por tomarlo en serio y Naruto tuvo la impresión de haberlo asustado.

‑No estará echándome, ¿verdad? Eso me perjudicaría mucho.

‑ ¿Solo porque no lo necesito?

‑Pero nadie lo creerá ‑le aseguró Willis‑. No, esto se entenderá exclusivamente como culpa mía y me impedirá aspirar de por vida a una posición tan prestigiosa como es esta. Será mi ruina, señor, si me envían de regreso a Londres.

Naruto habría jurado que al hombrecillo acababa de temblarle el labio inferior. Suspiró. Él no era un hombre mezquino, solo obstinado. No obstante, no deseaba ser el causante de la «ruina» de nadie. Aunque no le gustaba hacer concesiones.

‑Muy bien, puede dedicarse a planchar y limpiar lo que me ponga, pero vestirme es cosa mía, ¿queda claro?

‑Gracias, señor ‑dijo Willis, retomando su tono altivo y condescendiente‑. Y ¿me permite que llame al sastre del marqués para que le tome las medidas, o van a llegarle más baúles en breve?

Naruto se quedó mirándolo. Dale a un inglés la mano y...

* * *

A Hinata no le pareció tan trágico que la historia de su familia hubiera salido de nuevo a la luz. De hecho, la buena sociedad de Londres estaba reaccionando de forma tan extraña cuando la conocía que hasta lo encontraba divertido. La gente, que antes la había mirado con la mera curiosidad reservada a todo recién llegado, le dedicaba ahora miradas que parecían decir: «¿Sigues viva? Pero no por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro». Una dama había incluso cometido la ridiculez de ponerse a gritar, creyendo que era un fantasma. Hinata se preguntaba hasta qué punto debía de haberse distorsionado el rumor cuando llegó a oídos de aquella necia.

Sus perspectivas de hallar esposo en Londres eran ahora nulas, obviamente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué caballero que se casara con la pretensión de tener un heredero, y esa era la razón por la que muchos lo hacían, querría una esposa que tal vez no viviría lo bastante como para dárselo? Sus dos tías estaban vivas y habían pasado muchos años desde las tragedias, rompiendo a todas luces el círculo vicioso, pero ¿había alguien que tuviera eso en cuenta? No. La alta sociedad londinense, en resumidas cuentas, pasaba por alto aquel detalle.

Lo cierto es que contarle a todo el mundo la verdad sobre su familia no hacía ningún bien. Creerían lo que quisieran creer y, ¿acaso las pruebas respaldaban su creencia? Apenas, pero la verdad no era tan jugosa ni se prestaba a tantas habladurías. Era mucho más interesante insistir en que aquella tendencia a acabar con la propia vida prematuramente tenía que ser algo de familia.

Por desgracia, Hoheto, el bisabuelo de Hinata, lo había hecho, y su inconstante esposa, incapaz de soportar la tragedia, siguió su ejemplo. Sin embargo, ahí debería haber terminado todo. Aoba, la hija que les sobrevivió, ya estaba casada por aquel entonces con Iroha Hyuga, un conde de constitución robusta, y tenían ya dos hijas, Tsunade y Shizune. El padre de Hinata, Hiashi, aún no había nacido, razón por la cual el título del viejo duque pasó a otra rama lejana de la familia desconocida para los Hyuga.

Nadie, al menos nadie de la familia, sabía con seguridad si Aoba había saltado por el balcón o si la caída había sido accidental. Su salud se había deteriorado después de dar a Iroha un hijo varón y pasó varios meses deprimida tras su nacimiento, así que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera seguido el mismo camino que sus padres. Pero, fuera cierto o no, a nadie le cupo la menor duda de que lo había hecho y, de esa forma, el rumor resurgió y se mantuvo en circulación el tiempo suficiente como para impedir que Tsunade y Shizune pudieran encontrar marido. Y ahí debería haber terminado todo. Al fin y al cabo, ahora había sangre nueva en la familia que provenía de la rama del conde. De hecho, el rumor se había extinguido cuando Hiashi se casó con Hanna y de su unión nació Hinata.

Sin embargo, sus padres tuvieron entonces la desgracia de ingerir comida en mal estado y los dos fallecieron antes de que llegara el médico. Hasta el perro murió por haberse comido las sobras. Y dos de las ayudantas de cocina, que solo la habían probado, habían tenido graves trastornos intestinales. El médico afirmó que la causa había sido algún alimento en mal estado. Pero el rumor de que habían ingerido veneno ‑de forma deliberada‑ no tardó en surgir.

Tsunade y Shizune sabían que no era así. Su hermano y su esposa se amaban y eran muy felices. Su muerte, como mínimo, había sido un verdadero accidente. Pero, una vez más, nadie iba a creerlo.

No era sorprendente que sus tías estuvieran desoladas al saber que el rumor estaba de nuevo en circulación, después de tantos años. Además, se habían hecho muchas ilusiones con Hinata a las que ahora tendrían que renunciar. No alcanzaban a imaginar quién podía ser tan mezquino y envidioso como para volver a introducir ese viejo rumor en los círculos de Londres, aunque saber quién había sido no cambiaría nada. El daño estaba hecho. Y por esa razón, no había motivo ya para quedarse en Londres durante más tiempo.

Lo cierto es que Hinata se alegró de regresar a casa. Se había dado cuenta de que Londres, tan bullicioso y rutilante, no era para ella. Había demasiada gente, mucha suciedad, y el aire solía estar impregnado de hollín y humo. Añoraba con fuerza el aire limpio que se respiraba al dar un paseo por el campo cubierto de nieve, y los olores de los animales y el follaje en los meses más cálidos, en lugar del hedor de la gente y la basura.

Se alegraba de haber asistido al menos a un baile ‑porque era poco probable que la invitaran a otro‑ y a unas cuantas fiestas más, antes de que el rumor sobre ella se hubiera extendido. Al menos, ahora sabía cómo era Londres. Mejor eso que preguntárselo por siempre, razón por la cual el viaje no le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Y, a diferencia de sus tías, no pensaba que ahora no fuera a casarse. Imaginaba que algún día encontraría un hombre agradable, inteligente como para ver la verdad más allá de los rumores. Era cierto que algunos de sus antepasados se habían suicidado, pero eso no significaba que toda su familia estuviera condenada a hacer lo mismo. Y si no encontraba a nadie, tampoco supondría una gran tragedia, y sus tías daban fe de ello.

Irónicamente, sus anfitriones, los Haruno, tuvieron también que viajar a Yorkshire, porque tenían que presentarse en Summers Glade para conocer al nieto de Jiraya Namikaze, que estaba a punto de llegar. Como era natural, se sugirió la posibilidad de que viajaran todos juntos. Había sido idea de lady Mebuki. No obstante, su hija Sakura se saltó las buenas formas suplicando a las Huyga que también se unieran a ellos en Summers Glade.

Sin duda, Shizune y Tsunade se habrían negado si su abatimiento por tener que marcharse de Londres no les hubiera impedido pensar con claridad. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera les agradaba el marqués. Pero Sakura confesó que ya había invitado a Summers Glade a muchos de sus amigos y que iba a ser una reunión muy festiva.

Las tías de Hinata sin duda vieron aquello como una última oportunidad de que algún joven caballero se fijara en Hinata, por lo que accedieron de buen grado. También pensaban en las muchas fiestas que Sakura sin duda celebraría en Summers Glade después de casarse, lo cual sería muy beneficioso para su sobrina. Pensar de ese modo bastó para animarlas un poco y Hinata no tuvo el valor de poner objeciones, aunque ella sí era consciente de lo incorrecto que sería presentarse ante el marqués de Yondaime sin que las hubiera invitado personalmente.

Hinata tampoco desconocía los verdaderos motivos de Sakura para invitarlas a Summers Glade, a ellas y a muchísimas otras personas más. Le enfurecía, y no le importaba quién lo supiera, que la apartaran de Londres, y aquella era su absurda manera de llevarse a Londres consigo. Sin embargo, la razón de peso era que necesitaba refuerzos para hacer acopio de valor, porque ya había dejado bien claro que aquel bruto escocés con quien sus padres la obligaban a casarse la aterrorizaba.

Aunque a Hinata seguía disgustándole la forma en que Sakura pretendía deshacerse de su prometido, hasta cierto punto se solidarizaba con ella. En la época en que vivían, tener que casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera se había visto, estaba desfasado. Su temor era comprensible.

Hinata se habría solidarizado aún más con Sakura si ella le hubiera expresado su deseo de casarse por amor y no de aquella forma, pero al parecer esa idea no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Simplemente, había sido demasiado impaciente para esperar a ver si el nieto del marqués podría convenirle y, además, aspiraba a un título superior al suyo. El hecho de que no hubiera muchos duques jóvenes disponibles que cumplieran ese requisito no tenía ninguna importancia. Estaba segura de que encontraría uno, o un príncipe, incluso un rey si se lo proponía. En tan alto concepto se tenía.

No obstante, fue bastante embarazoso encontrarse con la expresión severa del mayordomo de Summers Glade, que esperaba a no más de tres visitantes y que, en cambio, se encontró con ocho; dos de los admiradores de Sakura se habían unido a la comitiva por el camino. Y aún llegarían más. Sakura abordó el asunto como era habitual en ella, tratando al mayordomo como a un mero criado.

‑Si voy a quedarme aquí ‑le dijo‑, mis amigos se quedarán también. Casi siempre tengo visitas, así que ya puede ir acostumbrándose.

Por suerte para Sakura, sus padres aún no habían entrado y no oyeron aquel arrogante comentario, pues de lo contrario le habrían dado un buen rapapolvo. No obstante, el mayordomo le dejó bien claro con la mirada que aquello llegaría a oídos del marqués. Eso esperaba Sakura, sin duda. No quería agradar al marqués. Puesto que tanto él como su nieto podían poner fin a aquel compromiso indeseado, ella estaba decidida a ser desagradable con los dos para acelerar el proceso.

Al menos, Hinata y sus tías no tendrían que ir muy lejos si ocurría lo peor y el marqués los echaba a todos. Su casa, próxima a la cercana ciudad de Oxbow, solo estaba a veinte minutos de allí, por lo que marcharse no supondría inconveniente alguno, ni siquiera de noche. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar y ver si lord Jiraya iba a estar de humor para consentir a su futura nieta política.


	7. VI

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**6**

Desconociendo que sus huéspedes londinenses habían llegado, Naruto y su abuelo estaban en aquel mismo instante en el piso de arriba, viéndose por primera vez. Naruto había insistido en esperar a Jiraya en su salón privado cuando su ayuda de cámara se negó a despertar al marqués antes de lo que era habitual en él, y la espera había durado casi dos horas.

Al final, el anciano había hecho su aparición y el ayuda de cámara, que se marchó ruborizado, había recibido sin lugar a dudas una reprimenda por no haberlo despertado antes. Lo cierto es que a Naruto no le había importado la espera, que le había permitido examinar algunas de las pertenencias que Jiraya debía de considerar importantes, dado que las tenía en su salón privado.

Los extraños artefactos africanos que había en una pared sugerían que Jiraya debía de haber visitado aquel continente en algún momento de su vida, o que deseaba haberlo hecho. Otro rincón de la habitación estaba repleto de arte chino, y en la repisa de la chimenea había objetos egipcios. O bien le gustaba viajar o era un coleccionista de arte exótico.

Sin embargo, los muebles tenían el mismo toque francés que prevalecía en el resto de la casa. El escritorio parecía tan frágil que a Naruto le habría dado miedo usarlo, temiendo que pudiera desplomarse con tan solo apoyar un codo. Había encima dos miniaturas, una de las cuales reconoció como el retrato de su padre cuando era joven, pintado sin duda antes de que se marchara de casa para contraer matrimonio con Kushina. La otra era de un niño con el pelo muy rubio.

El segundo retrato le llamó la atención y se quedó mirándolo. Podría ser él, supuso, aunque desde luego no recordaba a nadie conocido que pudiera haberlo pintado. El niño no estaba posando, sino que jugaba al aire libre, ajeno a que pudieran estar observándolo. Y Naruto solo había tenido el pelo así de rubio cuando era pequeño, pues ahora el color era muy distinto. Con la edad se le había oscurecido de manera considerable. Sin embargo, no halló otro parecido aparte del pelo, aunque eso podía ser culpa del artista; se estaba quedando sin razones para descartarlo como su retrato, cuando en el fondo sabía que lo era.

Lo cierto es que no podía imaginar por qué lo tenía Jiraya, por qué lo había querido, cuando jamás ‑ni una sola vez en la vida de Naruto había intentado ver a su nieto o incluso ponerse en contacto con él. Había escrito a Nagato, pero nunca a su único nieto, lo cual hablaba con elocuencia, en lo que a Naruto atañía, sobre los sentimientos de Jiraya hacia él. Era una posesión prometida, y probablemente Jiraya no lo veía muy diferente a sus otros objetos de arte: algo estimado y de valor pero que no despertaba en él sentimiento alguno.

Ahora, al verse por primera vez ‑Jiraya se había detenido en la puerta que daba a su dormitorio y no se movía‑, se estudiaron mutuamente, sorprendidos de que ninguno de los dos respondiera a sus expectativas.

Jiraya conservaba todo el pelo, aunque había adquirido un color blanco plateado, y lo llevaba cortado justo por debajo de lasorejas, como era moda entonces. Y había envejecido bien. No disimulaba los años que tenía, pero apenas le habían salido arrugas y tenía la mirada despierta. No obstante, caminaba muy erguido. De hecho, Naruto no se hallaba ante un hombre próximo al lecho de muerte, como había insinuado Yamato. Nada más alejado de lo que estaba viendo. Jiraya parecía gozar de una salud inmejorable.

‑Eres más corpulento... de lo que esperaba ‑fue lo primero que dijo Jiraya.

En la misma línea, Naruto respondió:

‑Y usted no es tan viejo como esperaba; no está tan mal.

Las palabras rompieron el incómodo silencio. Jiraya entró en el salón, andando a buen paso, aunque suspiró al sentarse en su pequeño escritorio. Naruto, al no encontrar ninguna silla en todo el salón que no diera la impresión de ir a romperse con tan solo mirarla, se quedó de pie junto a la chimenea. Enseguida averiguó que no había sido buena elección, pues el fuego crepitaba ya incluso antes de que él llegara y seguía haciéndolo. Por ese motivo, hacía un calor excesivo en el salón que, junto al fuego, resultaba inaguantable.

Se dirigió a una de las ventanas y se dispuso a abrirla; las tres que tenía el salón estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

‑Por favor, no lo hagas ‑le pidió Jiraya y, ante la mirada interrogante de Naruto, añadió, algo avergonzado‑: Me han pedido que tenga cuidado con las corrientes. Por lo visto, mis médicos piensan que mis pulmones no soportarán otro achaque más. Lamentablemente, eso significa que las habitaciones que frecuento deben estar más caldeadas de lo habitual.

‑Entonces, ¿ha estado enfermo?

‑Me pasé el último invierno en cama. Este año me encuentro mejor.

Naruto asintió. Lo había dicho con naturalidad. Jiraya no estaba lamentándose, tan solo informándole sin más. Naruto permaneció junto a la ventana, donde al menos se estaba un poco más fresco, aunque no lo bastante después de haber estado junto a la chimenea. Sudaba y se quitó la chaqueta.

‑Supongo que eres tan alto como lo fue tu padre, y también tienes su pelo ‑señaló Jiraya, observándolo.

‑Me han dicho que tengo sus ojos.

‑ ¿Te importaría... acercarte para que los vea?

La pregunta, casi en tono de súplica, desconcertó a Naruto.

‑ ¿No tiene buena vista, entonces?

‑Llevo lentes ‑respondió Jiraya en tono gruñón‑. Pero nunca sé dónde las dejo.

Aquel tono, que le recordó a Nagato, casi consiguió relajarle. Tuvo que decirse que aquel anciano no era el abuelo que lo había criado y se había ganado su amor. Este no significaba nada para él.

No obstante, se acercó y se quedó frente al escritorio. Le puso bastante nervioso el detallado escrutinio de Jiraya. Le vinieron ganas de alejarse, pero consiguió contenerse.

‑Minato estaría orgulloso de ti si pudiera verte ahora.

En cierto modo era un cumplido, de Jiraya, no de su padre. Provocó el efecto de enojar a Naruto en lugar de halagarlo.

‑ ¿Y cómo puede saber usted lo que él pensaría, cuando no volvió a verlo después de que se casara?

Su amargura era patente. Jiraya tendría que haber estado sordo para no detectarla y, a su avanzada edad, puede que estuviera perdiendo otras facultades, pero no el oído. Se puso rígido. Si lo que quería era hablar del pasado, no tenía intención de permitirlo. Abruptamente dijo:

‑Lady Sakura y sus padres llegan hoy. Sería de gran interés para los dos que hicieras un esfuerzo por impresionarla. Aunque ella va a beneficiarse más que tú con este matrimonio, me han informado de que es extremadamente popular en los círculos londinenses y que ha tenido innumerables ofertas aparte de la nuestra, así que, hasta que se celebre la boda, deberás tenerla contenta. Estos jóvenes de hoy ‑ añadió disgustado‑ rompen los compromisos como si tal cosa.

Naruto se preguntó si aquellas últimas palabras se referían a él. Podían ser de la misma sangre, pero Jiraya nunca había hecho ningún intento por ponerse en contacto con él, ni siquiera por carta, antes de que hubiera llegado el momento de que se cumpliera «la promesa», y aun entonces había sido Nagato el destinatario de sus cartas. Era imposible que supiera en qué clase de hombre se había convertido Naruto, a no ser que Nagato se lo hubiera explicado.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué le habría contado exactamente en todas aquellas cartas que se habían escrito.

‑Yo no rompo ningún compromiso... cuando lo contraigo, pero aún no he contraído ninguno.

‑ ¿No te habló sir Yamato de tu enlace...?

‑Me habló del enlace que usted concertó, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿No se ha dado cuenta todavía, lord Jiraya, de que tiene ante usted a un hombre hecho y derecho, no a un muchacho que necesita que decidan por él? Estoy aquí por mi padre. Me casaré por Nagato, porque parece que él quiere que sea pronto. Pero elegiré yo a mi futura esposa. Si su lady Sakura me conviene, puede que incluso me case con ella, pero no estoy obligado a hacerlo hasta que sea yo el que me comprometa.

‑Entiendo ‑dijo Jiraya despacio, sin abandonar su rigidez‑. Has venido a disgusto.

‑ ¿Eso cree? Yo diría que me desagrada en lo más profundo estar aquí. Alguien (usted, Nagato, mi padre) debería haberme puesto al corriente de esa maldita promesa suya antes de que tuviera que hacerlo sir Yamato.

Luego Naruto se marchó, antes de que pudiera decir más cosas de las que luego tuviera que arrepentirse. No debería haber revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era esa su intención, al menos no tan pronto.

* * *

No era sorprendente que Hinata saliera a dar un paseo en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Adoraba las estaciones, las cuatro, e incluso cuando hacía más frío era capaz de disfrutar de una vigorosa caminata. La naturaleza, en su momento más crudo o bello, siempre la maravillaba. Le encantaba alzar el rostro para notar la lluvia en la piel en lugar de correr a resguardarse, o sentir el viento en el pelo y el sol en las mejillas. Cuando era niña, sus tías bromeaban diciéndole que tenía sangre de hada y que se había dejado las alas olvidadas en alguna parte.

Subió la loma en cuya cima se había detenido ya varias veces en alguna de sus caminatas, cuando venía desde la otra dirección. Hasta entonces, aquella loma era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de Summers Glade, pero siempre le había ofrecido una vista perfecta de la gran mansión de lord Jiraya. La había contemplado en todas las estaciones del año y por eso sabía que su desolado aspecto pronto cambiaría con la llegada de la primavera, cuando los imponentes árboles que la rodeaban volvieran a llenarse de hojas.

Era una antigua casa francamente hermosa, y ahora que la había visto por dentro estaba aún más impresionada. Era una lástima que lord Jiraya no recibiera gente en casa más a menudo para enseñársela a vecinos que, como las Hyuga, habían mostrado siempre mucha curiosidad por él y su hogar.

Ahora no estaba recibiendo a gente en casa porque le apeteciera, sino por obligación. Y la actitud que adoptaría con sus huéspedes continuaba siendo una incógnita. De hecho, Hinata al regresar de su paseo podía encontrarse a sus tías haciendo de nuevo el equipaje. No es que aquello fuera a afectarle mucho, aunque tenía ganas de poder conocer al fin al estimado lord Jiraya, después de haber vivido tan cerca durante tantos años y no haberle visto nunca, ni siquiera de lejos.

Pero no tenía prisa por regresar y averiguar qué había pasado, fuera lo que fuese, y cuando alcanzó la cima de la loma se sentó, sin pensar que la hierba y la tierra podían mancharle el vestido, y disfrutó sin más de la vista. Sus tías solían lamentarse ante sus amigas de que, cuando era niña, la ropa nunca llegara a quedársele pequeña, pues siempre la destrozaba con los zarzales o la llenaba de manchas mucho antes de que le hiciera falta cambiar de talla.

En aquel aspecto había sido descuidada, y continuaba siéndolo; nunca se había preocupado por la impresión que su aspecto causaba en los demás. Cuando no había apenas nada que hacer o mejorar, ¿para qué perder tiempo en intentarlo?

Se quitó la cofia y la dejó en el suelo. Habría salido volando si no hubiera estado sujetándola por las cintas, pero el viento la arrastró por el suelo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, dejándola hecha un desastre. Hinata había cerrado los ojos para sentir mejor el viento que arremolinaba su cabello en todas direcciones. Se río cuando un mechón le rozó la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

No obstante, tener los ojos cerrados y que el viento estuviera aullándole en los oídos no fue lo que le impidió ver u oír al jinete que casi la arrolla. Apareció por detrás con tanta brusquedad que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Hinata se libró de milagro. Tan de milagro que, cuando el caballo se encabritó y el jinete le obligó a girar para evitarla, el animal chafó la cofia con los cascos al tocar de nuevo el suelo. Aunque de eso ella no se dio cuenta, todavía. Su único pensamiento fue sortear al caballo rodando por el suelo, lo cual fue más fácil que volver a ponerse en pie con aquella falda tan voluminosa que llevaba.

Sin embargo, Hinata no fue la única que rodó por el suelo. Al encabritarse, el caballo había derribado al jinete, que había ido a parar al lugar donde la loma empezaba a descender de forma abrupta y, al no encontrar una superficie plana, había rodado un trecho antes de detenerse.

Hinata fue la primera en recobrarse y ponerse de nuevo en pie. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas, algo aturdido en apariencia, o preguntándose al menos qué había sucedido. El caballo se alejó bufando, pero no demasiado. Se llevó la cofia de Hinata, que aún tenía enganchada en el casco, y ahora intentaba comerse las flores de seda que había visto en el estampado.

Se trataba de un hombre corpulento. Fue lo primero en que se fijó Hinata; era imposible no hacerlo. Y la gruesa chaqueta corta de invierno que llevaba resaltaba la anchura de sus hombros. Pero fueron sus piernas las que le llamaron la atención. No pudo evitarlo. Llevaba una parte al descubierto, al menos las rodillas, entre la falda escocesa y las botas de caña alta.

Una falda escocesa en invierno, qué extraño. Ya había visto a escoceses con falda, cuando pasaban por Oxbow de camino al sur y a su regreso, pero solo en verano. La mayoría preferían abrigarse más en las estaciones frías. ¿Acaso no tenía frío?

Hinata imaginó quién podía tratarse: el prometido de Sakura. La falda y el cabello, rubio claro, indicaban que al menos era escocés, y Summers Glade, la dirección que llevaba, esperaba a un escocés. Oh, Dios mío. Sakura iba a quedarse estupefacta, y posiblemente cambiaría de opinión ipso facto en cuanto a lo de querer deshacerse de él. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, cuando era tan apuesto que hasta dejó a Hinata sin respiración?

El hombre se puso en pie, demostrándole, para su sorpresa, que no solo era corpulento, sino también alto. Y se limpió la falda de tal forma que dejó al descubierto una parte del muslo, ruborizándola. Por suerte, él aún no se había fijado en ella. De todas formas, aunque lo hubiera hecho, Hinata tenía las mejillas tan cortadas por el viento que era imposible notar que se había sonrojado.

‑ ¿Está usted bien?

Él se dio la vuelta.

‑Ah, ahí está. Eso debería estar preguntándoselo yo. No la he visto ahí sentada hasta que ya casi era demasiado tarde.

Hinata le sonrió. Tenía un acento escocés cantarín y agradable, y la voz profunda. Le gustaba cómo sonaba, extraño a sus oídos, pero lírico. Y aquellos ojos, de un azul tan claro. La desconcertaban, ahora que la miraba de hito en hito.

‑Eso me ha parecido.

‑Debo disculparme. Este animal y yo no nos llevamos muy bien ‑dijo mirando al caballo con el ceño fruncido‑. Aunque lo cierto es que, para empezar, no soy buen jinete. Prefiero ir a pie, si la distancia no es excesiva.

Qué coincidencia, igual que ella. Hinata sabía montar, y lo hacía muy bien. De hecho, había aprendido de niña, para completar su formación. Pero encontraba la silla muy incómoda y, además, el Señor la había dotado con dos robustas piernas con el propósito de que las usara.

Su alusión a la distancia la instó a preguntarle:

‑ ¿Llega usted ahora, a Summers Glade?

Él contempló la casa desde lo alto de la loma y volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de decir:

‑No. Solo necesitaba desfogarme un poco y pensé que ese semental me serviría. Ha sido una estupidez. Debería haber sabido que montar iba a hacerme más mal que bien.

Ella se echó a reír. Lo que provocó que Naruto volviera a examinarla, esta vez con más detalle.

Era una muchacha sucia y no muy alta, con el pelo negro azulado suelto y enmarañado, pero encontró su falta de decoro bastante atractiva. Era pequeña, pero ni siquiera su largo abrigo, que la tapaba desde el cuello hasta los pies, podía disimular la generosidad de sus senos, aunque sí ocultaba el resto de su figura. Reparó en que le faltaban dos botones. Reparó en los ojos apelarlados más hermosos que había visto jamás.

Tuvo una premonición y no dudó en expresarla:

‑ ¿Es usted lady Sakura, por casualidad?

‑Dios mío, no, pero usted debe de ser el bruto escocés del que tanto he oído hablar.

Por alguna razón, él no se ofendió. Tal vez por el brillo que detectó en sus hermosos ojos cuando se lo dijo. Era evidente que a ella le divertía el término «bruto» usado en aquel contexto, referido a él, y su diversión le hizo gracia.

Además, se había puesto la falda escocesa, que normalmente no llevaba en invierno, para demostrarle a Jiraya que prefería lo escocés a lo inglés. No obstante, la gente podía verlo como un bruto, teniendo en cuenta la época del año, aunque aquel insignificante frío de Inglaterra no era nada para él. Pero también eso era divertido, ahora que estaba lo bastante calmado como para pensar en ello.

Así que él también dijo con cierto humor:

‑Pues sí, ese soy yo.

‑No es usted tan viejo como pensaba ‑prosiguió ella.

Él enarcó una ceja, de color rubio, preguntándole:

‑ ¿Cómo de viejo?

‑Cuarenta, como mínimo.

‑ ¡Cuarenta! ‑rugió él.

Su risa era contagiosa.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse y, en lugar de ello, la miró fingiendo severidad.

‑Entonces, ¿estaba usted riéndose de mí? ‑dijo.

‑ ¿Tan evidente resulta?

‑No hay tantos que tengan arrestos para hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió.

‑Dudo mucho que sea usted el bruto que dicen que es, pero, a fin de cuentas, yo tampoco soy el fantasma andante que dicen que soy. Es curioso, lo de los rumores y las murmuraciones. Casi nunca se refieren a los hechos y, sin embargo, a menudo se toman al pie de la letra.

‑Así que Jiraya esperaba a un bruto, ¿no? ‑dijo Naruto.

Ella parpadeó y luego volvió a reírse.

‑Oh, caramba, supongo que no. Él no iba a ser tan tonto, ¿no?, puesto que le conoce lo suficiente, siendo como es su abuelo. No, no. Son los que aún no le conocen, pero están al corriente de su llegada, quienes pueden estar intrigados con un escocés de las Tierras Altas, siendo tan pocos los que vienen a Inglaterra para demostrar que las Tierras Altas de Escocia deben ya estar civilizadas a estas alturas. Y, desde luego, eso da mucho juego para murmurar, ¿no cree?

Naruto estuvo a purito de gruñir a modo de respuesta. Hinata había puesto el dedo en la llaga al suponer que su abuelo ya le conocía. Pero el resto de lo que había dicho le pareció divertido. De hecho, consiguió volver a calmarlo, tanto que tuvo ganas de seguir bromeando con ella en lugar de abordar el serio tema de la mala fama que tenían los escoceses de las Tierras Altas.

‑ ¿Tienen que estarlo? ‑dijo.

‑ ¿El qué?

‑Civilizadas.

Ella pareció meditar durante unos segundos y luego respondió con mucha lógica:

‑Bueno, tal vez no estén tan civilizadas como Inglaterra, naturalmente. Pero tengo serias dudas de que sigan produciendo auténticos brutos. Al fin y al cabo, fíjese en usted. ¿O es que se le ha olvidado traer la pintura de guerra?

Él se echó a reír. Tuvo que sujetarse el estómago y secarse las lágrimas.

Pero cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Y, luego, dijo muy seria:

‑Se le ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

Esta vez se desplomó de la risa. Y cuando dejó de hacerlo se sintió... casi normal. La amargura que le corroía las entrañas había desaparecido, al menos de momento. Y vio la traviesa sonrisa que ella esbozaba ahora, lo cual demostraba que solo había seguido la broma.

Aquella joven era una joya. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con su concepto de las muchachas inglesas. Si las otras eran como ella, bueno, tal vez no le resultara tan desagradable casarse con una después de todo.


	8. VII

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**7**

Los huéspedes de Jiraya ‑y el número había aumentado considerablemente a medida que avanzaba el día‑ no tenían ni idea de que el único motivo de que no los hubieran puesto de patitas en la calle era que Jiraya había incluso sentido alivio de no tener que vérselas otra vez a solas con su nieto, después de su catastrófico primer encuentro. Esperaba que una casa llena de gente joven ‑y le habían informado de que la mayoría de los que iban a llegar tenían más o menos la edad de Naruto‑ entretendría al muchacho lo bastante como para que se sintiera más a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

Era obvio que aquel no era el caso. Naruto no estaba conforme con su viaje a Inglaterra. Por extraño que parezca, Jiraya jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que su heredero no quisiera serlo. No estaba seguro de cómo abordar la cuestión, ni de cómo conseguir que su nieto estuviera más dispuesto a asumir las responsabilidades que su herencia entrañaba.

Naruto tenía mucho que aprender, pero tal vez no fuera el momento de empezar todavía. Quizá sería mejor que se casara primero, puesto que en ese aspecto parecía estar de acuerdo; por Nagato, según había dicho.

A Jiraya seguía enfureciéndole que el muchacho estuviera tan dispuesto a complacer a su abuelo escocés, pero no al inglés. Era de esperar, suponía él, aunque seguía sin gustarle. No obstante, le agradecía a Nagato que le hubiera convencido para que se casara. Jiraya no respiraría tranquilo hasta que hubiera contraído matrimonio y concebido un hijo, pues temía que, si Naruto no le daba un heredero, el viejo escocés intentaría llevarse a Naruto de regreso a las Tierras Altas en cuanto Jiraya falleciera.

No era un temor infundado. Su correspondencia con Nagato Uzumaki le había dejado una cosa bien clara. Aquel hombre era muy posesivo con lo que era suyo y muy obstinado e inflexible en sus exigencias. A Jiraya no le gustaba aquella repartición de herederos, como había propuesto el escocés. Naruto era su único heredero, aun cuando Minato hubiera prometido que el muchacho iría a Inglaterra para heredar y administrar su patrimonio.

A Jiraya no le representaba problema alguno que Naruto fuera también el heredero de Nagato. Podían contratarse administradores para que supervisaran las dos grandes propiedades cuando Naruto necesitara repartir su tiempo entre una y otra. El patrimonio de Jiraya no entrañaba tanta complicación como para necesitar supervisión constante. Sería agradable que Naruto pudiera dedicarse por completo a un solo país, pero los ingleses ya se habían habituado desde hacía tiempo a poseer propiedades en lugares distantes, aparte de en Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, era un punto cuestionable. Sin duda, el escocés sentía que había perdido a Naruto debido a la promesa de Minato y, por ello, insistía en la continuación de su linaje para tener un nuevo heredero. En aquello, al menos, Jiraya podía estar de acuerdo. ¿A quién no le gustaría saber que su linaje continuaría y no se extinguiría antes de morir él? Naruto podría asegurar el futuro de las dos familias teniendo mucha descendencia, pero solo si se ponía manos a la obra enseguida.

Jiraya estaba complacido con la novia que le había buscado. Tal vez debería haber hecho un esfuerzo para conocerla personalmente antes de sellar el compromiso, pero aún seguía tan furioso con Nagato por insistir en que fuera la más hermosa de todas ‑como si eso fuera lo único importante al escoger esposa‑, que cuando sus agentes le juraron y perjuraron que lo era, se había puesto en contacto con sus padres sin más dilación.

Sin embargo, ahora que la había conocido, no estaba disgustado. Sakura Haruno era sin lugar a dudas tan bella como se decía. Es posible que fuera un poco estirada, e incluso algo arrogante, pero eso podía deberse al nerviosismo por conocerle.

Y, en su opinión, la arrogancia no tenía por qué ser negativa. En ocasiones, Jiraya sabía que él mismo daba esa impresión. En función de con quién se tratará, no estaba de más dar ciertas muestras de condescendencia. Pero ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que, en cuanto la viera, Naruto quedaría prendado. Y eso era lo único que importaba, que el muchacho estuviera contento con su futura esposa.

Hinata podría haber estado en lo cierto al suponer que Sakura cambiaría de opinión sobre Naruto Namikaze en cuanto lo viera. Así podría haber sucedido, si se hubieran conocido a solas y en otras circunstancias.

Pero por obra del destino,Sakura estaba rodeada de amigas y admiradores cuando Naruto se presentó en el salón donde estaban reunidos. Como acababa de regresar de su paseo a caballo, aún llevaba la ropa que se había puesto para irritar a Jiraya y Sakura vio en ello una confirmación de los rumores que había difundido sobre él. Lamentablemente, también sus amigas lo entendieron de ese modo.

‑Dios santo, lleva falda ‑oyó que susurraban a su alrededor.

‑En Escocia es un atuendo del todo aceptable ‑Intentó señalar alguien‑. Es una falda...

‑Es una maldita falda. Y yo que pensaba que un pariente del marqués no podía ser tan tosco... Por lo visto, me equivocaba.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada, inmersa en una situación de la que abominaba. Había supuesto que tendría que dejar a Naruto en ridículo de alguna otra forma, puesto que los rumores que había difundido sobre él habían dado en el clavo.

Por ese motivo no se fijó realmente en él. Vio la falda escocesa y reflejos rubios de su cabello, que el fuerte viento había enmarañado. Pero no vio nada más salvo que, ironías del destino, los rumores que había difundido eran ciertos. Por una parte, se sintió aliviada. Ahora, sus padres tendrían que darse cuenta de que un escocés de las Tierras Altas, al menos un bruto como aquel, no era para ella. Habían oído los rumores. Ella se había asegurado de que así fuera. Pero se habían reído, alegando que no podían ser ciertos. Ahora no podrían negarlos.

Pero, por otra parte, una cosa era tener el control de un rumor y hacer que obrara en beneficio propio y otra muy distinta ser víctima de las verdades y de la vergüenza que ello podía conllevar. Y Sakura odiaba las situaciones embarazosas. Ruborizarse no iba en absoluto con su persona.

Por ese motivo estaba muy enojada cuando Naruto se presentó, después de haber observado durante un instante el salón desde el umbral, haciéndole una reverencia ‑que a ella le pareció exagerada y dijo:

‑Como no hay otra muchacha más bella que usted en toda la creación, presumo que es usted lady Sakura.

Ella lo había entendido perfectamente, pero dijo:

‑Cuando consiga expresar sus cumplidos en inglés, tal vez les preste atención. También podría intentar vestirse como es debido, ¿o es que a los escoceses les gusta parecer mujeres?

Implicar que una falda escocesa tenía algo de femenino, por muy remoto que fuera, era el insulto más grave que quepa imaginar. Naruto podría haberla perdonado, atribuyéndolo a la ignorancia inglesa, si no hubiera sabido que lo había dicho a propósito. No podía pasar por alto su intención. Ni las risitas mal disimuladas o las carcajadas de su público, ni su mirada de suficiencia al oírlas.

No obstante, Naruto no pudo disimular su turbación y eso era, exactamente, lo que ella quería. Él no alcanzaba a imaginarse el porqué, aunque ahora ya le diera lo mismo. Y lo que había sentido al principio ‑emoción, asombro, gratitud incluso, asumiendo que tendría que darle las gracias a su abuelo por aquella prometida tan espectacular‑ le hizo encajar el golpe mucho peor.

Puede que al verla por primera vez su belleza le hubiera sorprendido y deslumbrado, era un regalo para la vista, pero en aquel preciso instante no podría haber sido más fea a sus ojos.

No le dijo ni una sola palabra más. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del salón para ir en busca de su abuelo. Lo encontró enseguida, pues Jiraya estaba bajando las escaleras para unirse a sus invitados.

Naruto no se detuvo y, cuando pasó junto a él, se limitó a decirle:

‑No me sirve.

Jiraya, sorprendido al principio por el tono terminante de Naruto, tal vez lo habría seguido para averiguar el porqué. Pero, considerando lo poco amistosa que hasta entonces era su relación, decidió averiguarlo por otros medios.

Dado que Sakura Haruno le había complacido tanto, era comprensible que Jiraya estuviera molesto y quisiera averiguar lo ocurrido para echar por la borda los esfuerzos de un año, para hallar a la esposa perfecta.

Hizo una señal a su mayordomo, que estaba montando guardia en el recibidor y que siempre se enteraba de todo. Y aquella vez no fue distinto, pues estaba informado, palabra por palabra, de lo que se había dicho en el salón.

Vaya cerebro de chorlito. Mira que no tener más ocurrencia que airear su ignorancia de aquella forma. La belleza era deseable, pero no cuando venía asociada a semejante estupidez. Naruto tenía razón. Sakura Haruno era del todo inapropiada.

* * *

Naruto se había marchado, dejando a Hinata en la loma, aunque no podía saber que ella iba en su misma dirección. Y Hinata no tenía ninguna prisa por volver, sino más bien al contrario. Había vuelto a sentarse y había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo mientras recordaba todas las cosas que él le había dicho, almacenándolas para siempre en su memoria.

Qué tarde tan emocionante, la más emocionante que recordaba haber tenido nunca, aunque hasta entonces jamás había estado ni hablado con un hombre tan apuesto como aquel. Y tan complicado. Se había mostrado reacio a sonreír y a reírse con ella. Hinata había tenido que esforzarse más que de costumbre para conseguirlo. Y se preguntaba, después de que él se hubiera marchado, qué podía preocuparlo tanto como para ponerlo de tan mal humor.

Sin embargo, él sonreía cuando se marchó y eso la complacía lo indecible, porque él le gustaba. Normalmente, Hinata no emitía juicios como aquel con tanta rapidez, pero, en aquel caso, era casi imposible no hacerlo: su voz, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor cuando se dejaba llevar y, naturalmente, su aspecto. Él le había trastornado los sentidos en una miríada de formas, pero aun así Hinata había disfrutado de todos los instantes que había pasado en su compañía.

Pero Hinata no se hacía ilusiones. Un hombre como aquel no era para muchachas como ella, era para las Sakuras del mundo. Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, que así fuera, pero había que resignarse. Los guapos para los guapos y para ella un hombre agradable de aspecto corriente, inteligente, con recursos, amable, alguien a quien le gustara caminar con ella y reírse, y sentarse en una colina para contemplar juntos la puesta de sol...

Oh, caramba, el sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse. ¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo?

Hinata se puso en pie de un salto y corrió durante gran parte del camino hasta Summers Glade. Entró en la casa por la parte de atrás, para que la gente no la viera tan desaliñada y, tras encontrar la escalera del servicio, subió a su habitación. Su tía Tsunade estaba allí, así que no iba a pasar completamente desapercibida. Pero Tsunade había estado aguardándola impaciente ‑haciéndole el equipaje‑, por lo cual apenas le dedicó más que una breve mirada antes de meter otro vestido en la maleta abierta sobre la cama.

Se ahorró el interrogatorio:

‑ ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Tendríamos que habernos marchado hace horas, con todos los demás.

‑ ¿Todos los demás? ¿Así que, después de todo, a lord Jiraya no le ha gustado que Londres viniera a él?

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua.

‑Le gustara o no, estaba de acuerdo en organizar una fiesta y, luego. de repente, ya no lo estaba. Aunque, ¿qué cabe espetar de un viejo necio y senil como él? Nosotras estábamos preparándonos para bajar al salón, cuando su ama de llaves ha venido a pedirnos que nos marcháramos. A la pobre todo esto le resulta también bastante embarazoso.

Hinata se puso a ayudar a su tía con el equipaje.

‑No puedes culpar a lord Jiraya, esta reunión no había sido idea suya. Sin duda, cree que Sakura y su prometido necesitan pasar tiempo solos, para conocerse...

‑Va a ser difícil, querida, cuando los Haruno ya se han marchado a Londres.

‑ ¿Marchado? ‑Hinata frunció el ceño‑. ¿Solo porque el marqués se ha negado a organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto? No creo que Sakura haya montado una pataleta por eso, ¿verdad?

‑No tengo ni idea. Yo no los he visto antes de que se fueran. Shizune tal vez sí. Puedes preguntárselo a ella.

Hinata lo hizo, mientras aguardaban en la entrada con el equipaje. El ama de llaves había mandado a buscar uno de los vehículos de lord Jiraya, puesto que ellas habían llegado con los Haruno y no tenían medio de transporte.

‑Mebuki me ha dicho que me escribiría ‑respondió Shizune en contestación a la pregunta de Hinata‑. Me ha dicho que estaba demasiado trastornada para hablar de ello ahora y, desde luego, la pobre lo parecía.

‑ ¿Y a Sakura? ¿La has visto?

‑Sí ‑respondió Shizune y, luego, en su susurro, añadió‑: Y creo que su padre ha acabado castigándola por ser tan presuntuosa. Tenía una mejilla muy «sonrosada». No comulgo con los castigos físicos, pero a la hija de Mebuki le han permitido darse unos aires que habría que haber cortado de raíz hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata no salía de su asombro.

‑ ¿Su padre le ha pegado?

Shizune asintió.

‑El manotazo que llevaba marcado en la mejilla así lo sugiere.

‑Pero no le pusieron objeciones cuando nos invitó a venir ‑señaló Hinata.

‑Apenas habrían reparado en nosotras si hubiéramos sido las únicas, pero hoy han llegado cincuenta y seis personas, todas invitadas por Sakura, como si fuera ya la marquesa y tuviera derecho a invitar a quien le viniera en gana. No es de extrañar que Jiraya dijera basta cuando al fin supo cuánta gente venía. Yo también lo habría hecho, no me importa decirlo, si resulta que los huéspedes que invito yo invitan a su vez a otras cincuenta y seis personas. Querida, esas no son maneras.

Por supuesto que no, y Sakura no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Pero Hinata no les había contado a sus tías los esfuerzos de su amiga para sabotear su compromiso y deshacerse de su prometido. Hablar de ello la habría incomodado, puesto que ella no lo aprobaba, y además la madre de Sakura era una buena amiga de Shizune.

Aquella última maquinación de Sakura, lo de traerse a medio Londres a Summers Glade, tenía corno único objetivo enojar al marqués.

Aunque, por otra parte, eso había sido antes de conocer en persona a su prometido y, si ya lo había hecho, seguro que a estas alturas se estaría arrepintiendo.

Los planes de Sakura, y su forma de llevarlos a cabo, eran muy complicados. Hinata se alegraba de no formar parte de ellos. La habían educado para que fuera franca y directa. Urdir complicadas maquinaciones con la esperanza de que surtieran un efecto determinado no iba en absoluto con ella. Estar cerca de Sakura no había sido nunca monótono, pero lo cierto es que Hinata deseaba volver a tener un poco de monotonía en su vida.

Sin embargo, quería ver a Naruto Namikaze una vez más antes de marcharse de Summers Glade, puesto que con toda probabilidad ya no volvería a verlo después de aquel día, al menos no hasta la boda, a la que seguro que estarían invitadas. Ahora que Sakura había regresado a Londres, también él iría allí. Pero, estuviera donde estuviese en aquella enorme casa, no sería cerca de la entrada, y ellas pronto estarían de regreso a casa.

* * *

‑Bueno, ¿dónde está? Debo admitir que me muero por conocer a la joven más hermosa de toda Inglaterra que usted ha encontrado para el muchacho.

Jiraya se tensó cuando el corpulento escocés irrumpió en el comedor, donde él estaba cenando a solas. El mayordomo de Jiraya, que llegó un instante después, lo miró torciendo el gesto, a modo de disculpa por no haberle podido advertir de aquella intrusión.

‑ ¿Nagato? ‑aventuró Jiraya.

‑Sí, ¿a quién iba usted a esperar si no?

‑Desde luego, a usted no ‑respondió Jiraya con desagrado‑. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?

El escocés se sentó frente a Jiraya y se quedó mirando al mayordomo, como si esperara que fuera a servirle, ahora que estaba allí. Pero a Jiraya le dijo:

‑No creería que iba a dejarle a usted toda la responsabilidad de asegurar que la boda se celebre en un plazo prudente, ¿no?

‑ Naruto no mencionó que usted fuera a venir ‑señaló Jiraya.

Al oír aquello, Nagato se echó a reír.

‑Tal vez se deba a que no lo sabía. El muchacho no se toma las cosas con calma, ya sabe. Cuando se propone algo, va a por ello. No es una mala cualidad, pero un viejo como yo ya no puede seguirle. Se habría impacientado sí yo le hubiese retrasado en su viaje hasta aquí, por lo que decidí partir después, a un ritmo más lento, sin decirle nada. Después de todo, la impaciencia lo enoja y usted no habría querido que él llegara aquí enojado, más de lo que ya estaba.

El tono con que Nagato había dicho las últimas palabras demostraban una clara suficiencia. Jiraya lo percibió y tuvo que contenerse para no rechinar los dientes.

‑Sí, lo cierto es que ha venido muy a disgusto. Me pregunto por qué.

Nagato bufó.

‑No me culpe a mí de eso. No fui yo quien decidió que debía crecer en un único hogar para tener estabilidad. Fueron usted y él padre del chico. Una decisión acertada, no crea, con la que yo estuve de acuerdo. Pero también podía haber venido a visitarlo, para que le conociera antes de hacerse mayor.

‑ ¿Después de que el primer viaje que hice hasta allí con ese propósito casi acabara con mi vida?

‑Oh, sí. Los ingleses son unos debiluchos que se arrugan cuando hace un poco de frío ‑dijo Nagato disgustado, recordando el intento de Jiraya de aventurarse en las Tierras Altas de Escocia‑. Pero, por si él no se lo ha dicho, lo que tanto le molesta no es el hecho de no haberle conocido, sino que lo está sacando de su hogar para que viva entre desconocidos.

‑No tardaremos mucho en dejar de serlo.

‑Y que nadie le hubiera advertido de que usted le obligaría a vivir aquí.

Jiraya se ruborizó ligeramente, incapaz de rebatir aquella acusación, y dijo en su defensa:

‑Minato debería habérselo dicho.

‑Sí, y sin duda lo habría hecho, si hubiera vivido lo suficiente, él pobrecillo.

‑Usted podría habérselo contado mucho antes y no ahora ‑añadió Jiraya‑. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Nagato enarcó una ceja.

‑Yo esperaba que usted muriese antes de que él alcanzara la mayoría de edad, así no tendría que contarle nada.

Esta vez Jiraya se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero de ira, no de turbación.

‑Siento decepcionarle, pero aun así habría sido el próximo marqués, independientemente de cuándo muriera yo.

‑ ¿No tiene ningún otro pariente, ni siquiera algún primo lejanísimo que se le haya olvidado?

‑Yo fui hijo único ‑dijo Jiraya con frialdad‑. Mi padre fue hijo único. Mi abuelo tenía dos hermanas, pero ambas murieron cuando eran niñas. Las generaciones anteriores tuvieron descendencia, pero no quedan supervivientes. Naruto es mi único heredero y aun no comprendo su insistencia en que no pueda ser también el suyo.

‑Entonces, ¿no le importaría que viviera todo el año en Escocia? ‑dijo Nagato simulando sorpresa‑. Oh, vaya. Debería habérmelo dicho...

‑Naturalmente, no podría quedarse allí de forma permanente ‑lo interrumpió Jiraya con impaciencia‑. Aquí tendría obligaciones que...

‑Justo lo que yo pensaba ‑lo interrumpió Nagato a su vez‑. Pero usted sabe que, durante la mayor parte del año, no es prudente adentrarse mucho en las Tierras Altas, incluso para los que habitan allí. Y, no obstante, ¿permitiría que el muchacho lo hiciera? ¿O está sugiriendo que sus obligaciones son aquí más importantes que en Escocia? ¿O tal vez esté sugiriendo que solo pase en casa, el único hogar que él conoce, unas cuantas semanas al año, durante nuestro corto verano?

‑No, lo que creo es que usted no tiene suficiente confianza en él como para permitirle que administre solo un imperio. Pero él lleva la sangre de los Namikaze en las venas. A diferencia de usted, yo tengo plena confianza en él.

‑Ese muchacho puede hacer lo que se proponga, sea lo que sea ‑dijo Nagato casi a gritos‑. Solo que yo no quiero ver cómo se mata intentando abarcarlo todo, y usted está dispuesto a hacerlo.

‑En ese caso, discrepamos sobre lo que es capaz de hacer, o más bien, sobre el grado en que usted se lo permitirá. Esto ya empieza a parecer una de esas ridículas cartas que nos hemos escrito. Y no me sorprendería si usted discrepa y termina por contradecirse, solo para llevarme la contraria.

Nagato se echó a reír.

‑En las Tierras Altas no criamos imbéciles.

‑Permítame que disienta: los imbéciles no se crían, nacen. Y pueden nacer en cualquier sitio. Que usted esté aquí sentado discutiendo conmigo en mi propia casa da fe de ello.

‑Así que ahora está usted llamándome imbécil. ‑Nagato se río divertido‑. A mí, en cambio, me parece que se lo está diciendo a sí mismo.

A lo cual Jiraya replicó con brusquedad:

‑Fuera de aquí, Uzumaki.

‑Voy a quedarme hasta que el muchacho se case. Así que, cuanto antes nos aseguremos de que lo haga, antes se deshará usted de mí. ¿Cuándo es la boda, por cierto?

Jiraya renunció a su propósito de librarse de su antagonista, sabiendo igual que sabía Nagato que a Naruto no le sentaría nada bien que aquel abuelo suyo no tuviera un buen recibimiento.

‑Yo sé lo mismo que usted, porque de momento no quiere casarse con nadie.

Nagato se puso en pie con brusquedad, dando plena muestra de su temperamento escocés.

‑ ¿No la ha aceptado? juraría que me dijo que al menos estaba dispuesto a conocerla antes...

‑Y así fue.

Sacando una conclusión errónea, Nagato miró a Jiraya con los ojos entornados.

‑Entonces, ¿no era tan hermosa con usted afirmaba?

‑Oh, definitivamente es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida ‑respondió Jiraya.

Nagato suspiró y volvió a sentarse, a todas luces desilusionado.

‑Confiaba en que el muchacho no permitiera que su enojo interfiriese en su propia felicidad, pero, por lo visto, necesita un poco más de tiempo para asimilar los cambios que le estamos imponiendo.

‑Eso no tiene nada que ver con que haya rechazado a la muchacha. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, después de cómo lo insultó. Al final, resultó ser una cara bonita con cerebro de chorlito. No es lo que queremos para el muchacho.

Nagato musitó algo y luego dijo:

‑ ¿Y quién era la siguiente en la lista de posibles esposas? ¿O no encontró a otras candidatas aparte de esa muchacha?

‑Hay unas cuantas más, pero no volveré a cometer el error de hacer una oferta sin antes conocerlas personalmente.

‑Entonces, ¿lo ha organizado todo para que acudan aquí y podamos solucionar esto cuanto antes?

Jiraya se quedó mirando el techo durante unos instantes. Poner los ojos en blanco habría servido mejor a su propósito, pero hacerlo le producía dolor de cabeza.

Con suma calma, como si estuviera explicándoselo a un niño, dijo:

‑ Naruto acaba de rechazar a la primera muchacha esta tarde. Yo apenas he empezado a recuperarme del tiempo que he invertido y desperdiciado con ella y, desde luego, aún no me he planteado la forma de conocer a las demás sin que sepan por qué...

‑ ¿Acaso es usted un solitario? ¿O es que no sabe que la forma más fácil de congregar a la gente es en una maldita fiesta? Organice una, de las grandes, y asegúrese de que todas sus candidatas van a asistir. Así el muchacho podrá decidir por sí mismo a quién toma por esposa.

Jiraya casi se echó a reír. ¿Una fiesta? justo después de haber echado de su casa a una parte más que considerable de la alta sociedad londinense. ¿A quién podría ahora invitar?

‑Una fiesta tal vez no sea una buena idea...

‑Bah, pone objeciones solo para llevarme la contraria, sí lo sabré yo. Una fiesta es la forma de reunirlas a todas para que el muchacho tenga donde escoger. Si usted no sabe cómo organizarla, que venga alguna dama de por aquí a enseñárselo.

Jiraya volvió a ruborizarse.

‑No hace tanto tiempo que no recibo gente en casa.

Nagato no era tan contenido. Cuando tenía ganas de reír, lo hacía, y entonces no fue una excepción. Esta vez, Jiraya no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes al oírlo, añorando los tiempos en que librar un duelo al amanecer era una forma aceptable de deshacerse de los enemigos.

‑Sabré arreglármelas, muchas gracias ‑añadió, con los labios apretados.

‑Entonces, ¿no debería ponerse manos a la obra y empezar a cursar las invitaciones? Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.

‑Si a usted no le importa, primero terminaré de cenar ‑bufó Jiraya.

‑Hablando de cenar, vaya anfitrión es usted que no me ofrece una ración de esa ternera que huele tan bien ‑dijo Nagato suspirando, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba con desolación la comida que había en el plato de Jiraya‑. Espero que se esmere un poco más cuando nuestros invitados empiecen a llegar.

El insulto no funcionó. Jiraya señaló la puerta que había detrás de Nagato y respondió, esta vez con una sonrisa:

‑La cocina está por allí.

Nagato soltó una carcajada.

‑Después de todo, es posible que sea usted un digno adversario, Namikaze, desde luego que sí. El tiempo lo dirá, aunque la verdad es que ahora no nos queda mucho, después del craso error que ha cometido usted con la primera muchacha. Bueno, ¿dónde esconde usted a mi nieto, o también lo ha enviado a cenar a la cocina?

‑Supongo que está por ahí, lamiéndose las heridas que esa víbora le ha infligido. La muchacha se cebó con él, por lo que me han contado. Pero, por favor, líbreme de su presencia y vaya en su busca. Usted debe ser justo lo que necesita para animarse en estos momentos, aunque, personalmente, no puedo imaginarme nada más angustiante.

Nagato se río al salir del comedor.

‑Se habituará a mí, inglés... aunque, bien pensado, no, le queda otro remedio, ¿no?


	9. VIII

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**8**

Cuando Sakura llegó, Hinata estaba fuera, disfrutando de su paseo diario. Por ese motivo, su amiga ya estaba deshaciendo el equipaje cuando ella regreso y se enteró de que tenía una huésped inesperada. Además, venía sola, sin sus padres.

Hacía una semana que los Haruno habían regresado a Londres. Shizune aún no tenía noticias de lady Mebuki y, por consiguiente, aún no sabían qué había sucedido en Summers Glade el día en que los habían echado a todos.

Sin embargo, sí sabían ‑era imposible mantenerse al margen porque todo el vecindario hablaba de ello aquellos días‑ que, a pesar de todo, el marqués de Yondaime había decidido organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Y se rumoreaba, según habían dicho los sirvientes, cuya información solía ser mucho más precisa que las murmuraciones de la alta sociedad, que el propósito del marqués era buscarle una nueva esposa a su nieto.

Aquello había sido una sorpresa, al menos para Hinata. Aún no se acababa de creer que, por alguna razón, el joven escocés hubiera rechazado a Sakura después de conocerla, que era lo que estaba en boca de todos. Todo había ido como Sakura esperaba, pero, aun así, Hinata había estado convencida de que cuando los dos jóvenes se conocieran ambos seguirían adelante con el compromiso. En cambio, parecía que Naruto Namikaze estaba ahora buscando otra candidata y, con la amplia selección de señoritas sin compromiso invitadas a Summers Glade, seguro que no tardaría en encontrar una.

Hinata y sus tías, naturalmente, no habían sido invitadas a la gran fiesta, sin duda porque el viejo rumor sobre su familia había resurgido y llegado incluso a oídos del marqués, si es que no lo recordaba de tiempos pasados. Uno evitaba los rumores a toda costa cuando pensaba en el matrimonio; no se casaba uno con un rumor.

Desde el día anterior, Summers Glade había empezado a llenarse con la _crème de la crème _inglesa. Ya habían llegado más de un centenar de invitados, incluyendo algunos de los que habían sido expulsados la semana anterior. A fin de cuentas, en todas partes se decía que iba a ser la fiesta del año y nadie quería perdérsela.

Eso se debía en parte a que muchos aristócratas londinenses tenían tanta curiosidad como los vecinos de lord Jiraya por conocer a aquel solitario individuo. Otros opinaban que no se le podía decir que no a un marqués, fuera cual fuese la razón. Una condesa había incluso cancelado su propio baile para poder acudir a Yorkshire.

Ese mero hecho había bastado para que las invitaciones fueran muy codiciadas, en cuanto se corrió la voz.

Shizune y Tsunade tuvieron un chasco cuando supieron que Hinata no estaba invitada e incluso riñeron por eso. No porque pensaran que el futuro marqués fuera a fijarse en ella, sino porque todos los demás jóvenes sin compromiso acudirían sin duda a una fiesta de aquellas dimensiones. También Hinata se desilusionó, pero no por esa razón: lamentaba perder la ocasión de volver a ver a Naruto Namikaze, después de lo grato que había resultado su primer encuentro.

Pero allí estaba Sakura, otra vez en Yorkshire, y lo más probable es que a ella tampoco la hubieran invitado a Summers Glade.

Cuando Hinata se recobró de su sorpresa, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había venido, y eso fue lo que intentó averiguar, aunque sin ir directamente al grano, una vez que hubo saludado a Sakura en la habitación donde iba a alojarse.

‑Pensaba que te alegrarías de volver a Londres, que es donde está toda la diversión ‑dijo Hinata.

Sakura espetó:

‑ ¿Cuándo resulta que todo Londres está precisamente aquí?

Hinata enarcó una ceja al notar el tono de su voz. Sakura podía estar allí, pero, por lo visto, en realidad no lo deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos había venido? A menos que...

‑Entonces, ¿te han invitado a Summers Glade? ¿Se han quedado sin habitaciones ...?

‑No seas obtusa ‑replicó Sakura ‑. Naturalmente que no lo han hecho. He venido para esconderme, por si te interesa saberlo, y ver qué puedo hacer para rectificar esta horrible situación.

Hinata tenía dificultades para seguirle el hilo.

‑ ¿Esconderte de quién? ¿De tus padres? ¿No saben que has venido?

‑Te lo juro, Hinata, tu torpeza resulta desquiciante ‑dijo Sakura con crueldad‑. A mis padres les da igual adónde vaya. Están enfadadísimos conmigo en estos momentos. Mi padre incluso me dio un cachete. ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡Me dio un cachete a mí! Jamás se lo perdonaré.

‑Entonces, ¿te estás escondiendo de ellos?

Sakura se echó en la cama suspirando sonoramente, dando a entender que ya se había hartado de dar explicaciones a personas que no tenían suficientes luces como para entenderlas. Hinata no se ofendió. Ya había presenciado bastantes escenas de su amiga como para no impresionarse, aunque se atrevería a decir que esta vez Sakura no estaba fingiendo. Parecía molesta de verdad.

Hinata prefirió no hacer más comentarios. El silencio surtía un efecto sorprendente en Sakura.

La mayoría de las veces, la incitaba a ir al grano sin necesidad de seguir sonsacándola cuando, de otra forma, continuaría dando más y más rodeos hasta tener a su interlocutor a punto de expirar de curiosidad, o de exasperación.

Esta vez no fue distinto. Al cabo de unos instantes, Sakura musitó algo para sus adentros y se incorporó en la cama, mirando a Hinata con furia, como si todo fuera culpa suya ‑fuera lo que fuese‑, aunque enseguida aclaró de qué se trataba.

‑Estoy perdida ‑dijo. Luego, elevando el tono hasta convertirlo en un gemido, añadió‑: ¡Doy lástima! ¡Lástima! ¿Te lo imaginas? No, por supuesto que no, porque, sencillamente, es inaudito.

Hinata, con prudencia, dijo justo lo que su amiga esperaba oír:

‑No, no me lo imagino.

Sakura asintió.

‑Pues así es. Hasta mis amigas íntimas han estado compadeciéndose de mí antes de venir a Summers Glade, invitación oficial en mano.

Con cautela, Hinata preguntó:

‑Pero ¿por qué?

Sakura volvió a montar en cólera, levantándose de la cama y dando varias vueltas a la habitación antes de responder:

‑Ese bruto escocés, ¡ahí tienes el por qué! Se suponía que ese estúpido estaría de acuerdo en que no nos convenía casarnos. Se suponía que iba a ser una decisión mutua por la que ninguno de los dos saldríamos perjudicado. En cambio, se enfurruñó por una insignificante crítica mía y les dijo a todos que no me aceptaba. Ahora todo el mundo, madres incluidas, saben que me ha dejado plantada en el altar.

‑Pero tú no has ido al altar ‑observó Hinata con mucha calma.

Aquello le valió otra mirada que venía a decir con suma claridad: «Idiota, ¿qué diferencia hay?», pero en voz alta, lo que Sakura dijo fue:

‑ ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Tenían que felicitarme por haberme librado de un matrimonio infernal. En cambio, estoy en boca de todos. Como fue él quien rompió el compromiso, ahora todos piensan que debo de tener algo malo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iba a rechazarme si no?

En este punto, Hinata suspiró.

‑Entonces, creo que no lo entiendo. Habría jurado que tú esperabas que él rompiera el compromiso.

‑ ¡Él no! Se suponía que debían hacerlo mis padres, puesto que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían pactado. Él tenía que beber los vientos por mí hasta el final, le dijera lo que le dijese. Pero es demasiado bruto para saber que debería haber actuado de una forma más caballerosa. Y ahora no me atrevo a aparecer en público hasta que todo esto se olvide, o él rectifique.

Bueno, aquello explicaba al fin por qué Sakura quería esconderse. Sin embargo, Hinata no podía imaginar cómo iba Naruto a rectificar en favor de Sakura, a menos que se tratara de ofrecer un motivo para romper el compromiso que la dejara en mejor posición.

‑ ¿Qué le dijiste que lo impulsó a rechazarte?

‑Ya te lo he dicho. No fue más que un comentario sin importancia que él se tomó demasiado a pecho. Admito que fue poco considerado por mi parte, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba muy confusa cuando apareció con aquel atuendo tan tosco, lo cual sirvió para confirmarme que él era tal y como yo me temía. Si hubiese ido vestido de un modo normal, no me habría sorprendido tanto y ese primer encuentro habría sido muy distinto.

Hinata tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo. ¿Acaso no había ella creído que la pareja aceptaría de buen grado su compromiso en cuanto se vieran? Pero, a estas alturas, ya conocía a Sakura lo bastante como para saber que estaba haciendo demasiado hincapié en su inocencia, y se preguntaba por qué.

‑Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte con nosotras hasta que la gente deje de murmurar?

‑Dios santo, no. Eso podría durar una eternidad. No, esto vamos a arreglarlo nosotras.

Hinata parpadeó.

‑ ¿Nosotras?

‑Sí. ‑ Sakura asintió‑. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, dado que yo te acogí en Londres y te ayudé a introducirte en mi círculo. Ahora, tú tienes que ayudarme con esto.

‑Bueno, desde luego... sí puedo.

‑Sí que puedes ‑le aseguró Sakura ‑. Y no tendrás que hacer mucho. Basta con que organices una cita.

‑ ¿Una cita con quién?

‑Con mi ex prometido, naturalmente. Vamos a conseguir que vuelva a pedirme que me case con él. Entonces, parecerá que la causa de la ruptura no fue más que una absurda riña entre dos enamorados, lo cual será muy aceptable y pondrá fin a las habladurías.

* * *

‑Te presentas en la puerta y ya está.

Hinata estaba tan horrorizada con el último ardid de Sakura, y en particular con su intención de implicarla a ella, que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad. E incluso encontraba francamente repugnantes las sugerencias de su amiga sobre cómo ponerlo en práctica.

‑Yo no he recibido más invitación que la tuya, Sakura ‑le recordó.

‑Pero eres vecina suya. Los vecinos no necesitan invitación para hacer una visita.

‑Durante una fiesta sí.

Sakura restó importancia al asunto con un ademán.

‑Eso no importa. Y, además, tú no quieres entrar en la casa, donde alguno de los invitados podría oírte. No, tú quieres que él salga fuera, donde podréis hablar en privado.

Por una parte, Hinata encontraba muy tentadora la perspectiva de hablar a solas con Naruto Namikaze. Pero, por otra, sabía que era incorrecto, del todo incorrecto, visitar a un vecino cuando se sabe que está celebrando una fiesta a la que tú no has sido invitada. Era una grosería. Algo que, sencillamente, no se hacía.

Y el tema que tenía que abordar también sería embarazoso en extremo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer de alcahueta y eso era, a fin de cuentas, lo que le estaba pidiendo Sakura.

Además, aparte de todo, Naruto le gustaba. Así pues, ¿deseaba en realidad verlo casado con una mujer como Sakura, que maquinaba y divulgaba rumores sobre las personas, fueran o no ciertos? Como Naruto le gustaba y Hinata sabía que con él no tenía ninguna oportunidad, querría verlo casado con alguien que fuera tan hermosa como Sakura pero que, a ser posible, tuviera más fortaleza moral y honor que ella.

Por consiguiente, Hinata no quería ayudar a Sakura. Pero tampoco podía negarse en redondo, ya que Sakura la había acogido en Londres. En ese sentido, estaba en deuda con ella. Pero, antes de acceder, quería dejar clara una cosa.

‑ ¿Ahora quieres casarte con él o esto es solo una forma de poner fin a las habladurías sobre ti?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Sakura. Y el tiempo que se tomó para contestarla no le dio buena espina a Hinata.

No obstante, dijo al fin

‑Por supuesto que sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Si me hubiera fijado en él cuando le conocí, en lugar de ver la absurda falda que llevaba puesta, ahora nada de esto sería necesario. Es muy apuesto, después de todo, de lo cual me percaté cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

‑Siempre existió la posibilidad de que pudiera ser apuesto ‑señaló Hinata.

‑En realidad no ‑la contradijo Sakura, y sacudió la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras‑. Mi madre conoció a lord Jiraya hace muchos años, cuando ella vivía aquí, y me confesó que era bastante corriente, lo cual no hacía pensar que su nieto fuera a ser más apuesto que él. Es irónico que la parte escocesa de Naruto, a la que yo ponía reparos, o como mínimo los ponía a que fuera de tan al norte, que como es bien sabido sigue estando incivilizado, sea a la que debe su apostura.

Hinata tuvo que aceptar aquel razonamiento, no que el norte e Escocia fuera incivilizado, porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía cómo eran sus habitantes cuando los ingleses rara vez llegaban hasta allí? No. Aceptó aquel razonamiento solo porque sabía que las personas se enamoraban basándose en la mutua atracción, y si ahora Sakura se sentía atraída por Naruto, tal vez eso bastaría para convertirla en una buena esposa. La muchacha había maquinado y mentido porque estaba desesperada y se había sentido atrapada, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, porque, después de todo, le complacía su prometido, o ex prometido en aquellos momentos.

Así pues, Hinata se encontró dirigiéndose a Summers Glade aquella tarde, aunque habría preferido ir en sentido contrario. No deseaba hacer aquello bajo ningún concepto, no solo porque Naruto le gustaba y en cambio sobre Sakura tenía sus dudas, ahora que la conocía mejor, sino porque hacer de alcahueta no era algo habitual en ella. ¿Habitual? Lo cierto es que no lo había hecho nunca. Intentar unir a dos personas era entrometerte en su vida. Podían acabar siendo un matrimonio desastroso del cual ella sería la única responsable.

Pero intentó verlo como un favor; no, como una forma de saldar una deuda. Y cuanto antes terminara, antes dejaría de revolvérsele el estómago.

Por los suelos. Así es como empezó a sentirse Naruto en cuanto los invitados de Jiraya comenzaron a llegar a Summers Glade. Ya había tenido bastante durante los preparativos de la fiesta, viéndose obligado a soportar las riñas de sus dos abuelos. Estaba convencido de que, si hubieran sido más jóvenes, habrían llegado a las manos, tan en desacuerdo estaban sobre casi todo.

Pero en cuanto aparecieron los invitados, Nagato lo condujo de una estancia a otra para señalarle los atributos físicos de todas las muchachas con las que se topaban. Luego, Jiraya se lo llevó a rastras para informarle sobre la historia familiar de todas ellas e indicarle cuáles eran socialmente más deseables. Al final, se había visto obligado a decir basta. Había demasiadas muchachas para que él pudiera asimilar toda la información que ambos le daban. Y ahora, los dos ancianos le enviaban notas y el mayordomo, que era quien se las entregaba, se estaba poniendo tan nervioso como él.

Tuvo que preguntarse dónde había ido a parar la vieja y sabia filosofía de enamorarse y casarse que tan bien le funcionaba a los demás. Casarse únicamente porque esta muchacha era la más bella o aquella otra tenía más títulos nobiliarios no iba con él.

Ya había visto a la más hermosa y por lo tanto sabía por experiencia que la más guapa no era la más indicada. Nagato insistía en que todas no podían ser tan insensatas como Sakura Haruno y seguía dando más importancia a la belleza que a las credenciales. Jiraya pensaba que la belleza a menudo iba asociada a un exceso de vanidad y a un desmesurado orgullo, por lo cual insistía en la posición social de las posibles candidatas. Naruto opinaba que solo discrepaban para poder llevarse la contraria.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que tenía mucho donde elegir. Puesto que había accedido a casarse ‑en un arrebato de locura, sin duda‑, si no podía encontrar una muchacha de su agrado entre las cincuenta más o menos que habían sido invitadas, eso indicaría que en realidad no lo estaba intentando. Durante el día que fueron llegando los invitados, y hasta la mañana siguiente, se encontró buscando sin descanso un par de ojos aperlados, pero no los encontró.

No es que pensara que aquella muchacha pudiera ser una posible candidata. Sencillamente, se había sentido muy a gusto con ella y tenía ganas de oír su amena conversación, que había conseguido levantarle el ánimo el día en que la conoció. Ahora sin duda volvía a necesitar que lo animaran.

Cuando empezó a preguntarse por qué no había aparecido, ya que al parecer era vecina de Jiraya, dado que estaba paseando por los alrededores ‑ ¿y quién mejor que tus vecinos para invitarlos a una fiesta? ‑, decidió preguntárselo a su abuelo.

Era la primera vez que iba en busca del anciano desde su llegada. Habían hablado, desde luego, en las comidas y al cruzarse, con la afectación con que conversan dos extraños, que era lo que continuaban siendo. Pero Naruto seguía sin sentirse cómodo en presencia de Jiraya y su amargura se acentuaba cada vez que lo veía, por lo cual intentaba evitarlo siempre que podía.

Encontró a Jiraya después del almuerzo, sentado en su salón privado. Parecía como si el anciano se ocultara en el piso de arriba durante gran parte del día. Hacía acto de presencia en las comidas y unas pocas horas todas las tardes, pero, aparte de eso, dejaba a sus invitados abandonados a su suerte.

Demasiados años sin compañía, supuso Naruto, podían convertir una fiesta de aquella envergadura en un evento muy intimidatorio o, más bien, muy poco atractivo. Jiraya no era de los que se dejaran intimidar, aunque, a su edad, tampoco él intimidaba, al menos no a su nieto. En cambio, sí era de los que amaba la soledad, de ahí el calificativo de «solitario» que Naruto había oído asociado al nombre de Jiraya en más de una ocasión.

No tenía intención de molestar al anciano durante mucho rato y, de hecho, fue directo al grano al preguntarle por su vecina de ojos aperlados.

Después de parpadear varias veces, lo cual indicaba que, al llamar a la puerta, Naruto había sorprendido a Jiraya echando una cabezadita después de comer, el marqués afirmó:

‑No hay ninguna joven noble en los alrededores, es decir, ninguna que te convenga, o yo la habría invitado, puesto que ella, como mínimo, no tendría que alojarse aquí, sino que podría ir y venir. Porque lo que es aquí nos estamos quedando sin habitaciones.

Naruto descartó la posibilidad de que la muchacha perteneciera al pueblo llano ‑hablaba con educación y no se había mostrado nerviosa al tratar con un lord, como solía ocurrir con la gente de clase trabajadora‑, por lo cual insistió:

‑Ella es noble.

‑Entonces, tal vez estuviera de visita. Es posible que fuera una de esas necias que vinieron con Sakura y tuvieron que dar media vuelta. ¿Ojos aperlados dices? ‑Jiraya sacudió la cabeza‑. No conozco a nadie con unos ojos así. Pero si la muchacha te gusta, investigaré y averiguaré quién es.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

‑Solo me gusta su compañía. Me hizo reír, y en aquel momento lo necesitaba como el comer.

Naruto había hecho aquel comentario sin pensar, no de forma deliberada, y ahora los dos se sintieron violentos. Suspirando por no haberse mordido la lengua; si quería soltarle una indirecta a alguien, debería, al menos hacerlo de forma intencionada. Naruto regresó abajo.

Sin embargo, le desilusionó que la muchacha no acudiera como él había creído, por lo cual no tuvo prisa en unirse a los invitados en una de las muchas estancias por las que se repartían y, al oír que llamaban a la puerta, aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer tiempo yendo a abrir personalmente. El mayordomo, ausente en aquel momento, estaba sin duda buscándolo para entregarle otra nota. Pensarlo casi le divirtió.

Sin embargo, deseó haberse incorporado a la fiesta cuando el joven que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta lo miró con grosería de arriba abajo y luego exclamó:

‑Bien, bien. Usted debe de ser el bruto... Con ese pelo, sí, tiene que serlo. No esperaba conocerlo tan pronto. Lo han puesto a abrir puertas, ¿no?

Naruto, mientras intentaba descifrar el marcado acento inglés de su interlocutor, sin demasiado éxito, se quedó con una palabra que ya había oído demasiadas veces desde su llegada a Inglaterra. Y tal y como se sentía entonces, aún turbado por su conversación con Jiraya, le habría resultado fácil llegar a las manos.

‑Me está llamando bruto, ¿no?

‑ ¿Yo? jamás haría nada semejante. Brutalmente apuesto, tal vez. Pero, no, no, eso es lo que se rumorea, ¿no lo sabe? Aunque, tal vez no lo sepa. Lleva usted semanas en boca de todos.

Naruto decidió que lo que estaba oyendo podría haber sido una lengua extranjera desconocida, aunque captó la frase «en boca de todos» y quiso aclararla.

‑ ¿A qué se refiere con «en boca de todos»?

‑Es usted el tema de todas las conversaciones ‑le aclaró aquel individuo‑. Sé de buena tinta (aunque, ¿puede decirse eso cuando se trata de rumores?) que vuestra prometida, bueno, ex prometida, fue la primera en difundir los rumores.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Naruto oía decir que corrían rumores sobre él. ¿No había dicho algo la muchacha de la loma sobre haber «oído» que era un bruto? Con ella, no obstante, había sido incapaz de ofenderse. Pero con aquel individuo, era casi imposible no hacerlo.

De su misma estatura, aunque no tan ancho de espaldas, aquel hombre tenía una constitución atlética. Con la capa de viaje dejada caer sobre los hombros y vestido de forma impecable, a pesar del viaje, lo cual solía arrugar hasta el mejor de los tejidos, tenía una figura imponente. Pelinegro ‑Naruto estaba empezando a pensar que todos en Inglaterra lo eran‑, con los ojos negros y de unos veinticinco años de edad, tenía un indiscutible aire de superioridad.

A Naruto le habría dado igual que perteneciera a la realeza. Seguían sin gustarle los modales de aquel individuo y en un tono lo más sereno posible ‑aunque quienes lo conocían lo calificarían de amenazador‑, preguntó:

‑ ¿Qué se dice exactamente de mí, si a usted no le importa contármelo?

‑Sandeces que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente desecharía, pero ya sabe usted qué ridículas pueden ser algunas mujeres. Fíjese en mi hermana, por ejemplo.

El individuo señaló con la cabeza una muchacha que tenía el cabello tan negro como él. Estaba dando instrucciones a cuatro sirvientes para que descargaran no menos de seis grandes baúles del carruaje apostado cerca de allí. Era muy hermosa, no obstante.

En cuanto Naruto reparó en su belleza, el individuo añadió:

‑Tuve que traerla a rastras. La tonta no está segura de si usted va a aparecer en la cena con una cachiporra y vestido con pieles de oveja. Mikoto se toma las habladurías al pie de la letra, cuando deberían interpretarse como lo que son: meras invenciones destinadas a romper el inevitable tedio de una clase que no se gana el pan con el sudor de su frente.

‑ ¿Por qué ha venido, si no quería hacerlo?

‑ ¿Y perderse la oportunidad de conocer al solitario Jiraya Namikaze? Ni pensarlo. Hace años que se especula sobre él y casi todas las personas que conozco ni siquiera le han visto. Además, mi hermanita está soltera y sin compromiso, por lo que mis padres han insistido en que no deje pasar la oportunidad de lucirse en una fiesta por todo lo alto como promete ser esta. No esperan que usted en concreto se fije en ella, estimado joven. Es solo que la quieren circulando mientras no encuentre esposo, y aquí hay mucho material, ¿no cree?

Ahora Naruto estaba empezando a entender mejor sus palabras y a desear no hacerlo. Aquel «estimado joven» le había parecido particularmente condescendiente, lo suficiente para comentar:

‑Por si no se ha dado cuenta, yo no soy del todo un «joven» y, desde luego, nadie «estimado» para usted, que acaba de conocerme. He tumbado a muchos hombres por menos que eso.

‑ ¿Ah, sí?

El individuo dijo aquello en tono flemático, pero luego empezó a reírse y, al cabo de poco, estaba haciéndolo a carcajadas. Cuando se calmó, el inglés prosiguió:

‑Un consejo, amigo mío. Aprenda a distinguir entre un insulto deliberado y lo que es, o al menos esa es su intención, una forma afectada de expresarse. Le ahorrará muchos quebraderos de cabeza, se lo aseguro, y también salvará unas cuantas narices inocentes.

Sentir que hacía el ridículo nunca había sido del agrado de Naruto, que solía montar en cólera, y aquella vez no fue distinto.

‑Su nariz aún corre peligro, señor. ¿Quién es usted?

Sonriendo, y a todas luces negándose a tomar en serio la amenaza de Naruto, el inglés respondió:

‑Tengo unos cuantos títulos, pero lo cierto es que me parece deplorable recitarlos. Llámeme Sasuke, «viejo amigo».

Aquella última broma le llevó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices a uno de los lores jóvenes más codiciados del reino, heredero de un ducado, rico en demasía, el mejor partido de Londres y el sueño hecho realidad de toda anfitriona. Y, aun así, le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Naruto tampoco se habría dejado impresionar si hubiera sabido todo aquello. Esperaba que su primer encuentro fuera el último. No obstante, iban a convertirse en grandes amigos. Aunque todavía no lo sabían.

* * *

‑ ¡Caramba, señorita Hinata! ‑exclamó sorprendido Kabuto‑. Nunca había llegado usted tan lejos en ninguno de sus paseos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Hinata sonrió al mayordomo de lord Jiraya para tranquilizarlo. Lo conocía bien, y también a su familia. De hecho, conocía prácticamente a todo el mundo en aquella pequeña zona de Yorkshire, incluyendo a los sirvientes, y todo el mundo la conocía a ella. Sus paseos la llevaban a todas partes, y dado su afable temperamento, solía entablar conversación con todos los que se cruzaba. Además, había crecido allí y era difícil no conocer a todo el mundo en una comunidad tan pequeña; con la salvedad del propio lord Jiraya.

Sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda, puesto que Kabuto sabía que no estaba allí porque la hubieran invitado. Él se enorgullecía de saber todo lo que guardara relación con lord Jiraya y, dado que era él quien recibía a los invitados, estaría al corriente de quién debía venir.

Para sentirse un poco más cómoda, Hinata no fue directamente al grano. En lugar de ello, preguntó:

‑ ¿Cómo está ahora su encantadora esposa? Mejor, espero.

‑Oh, mucho mejor, señorita. Y, por favor, vuelva a darle las gracias a su tía Tsunade por la receta de la infusión. Fue ideal para aliviarle la tos.

Hinata podría haber seguido charlando, pero notaba que las melillas le ardían y, antes de que el rubor fuera demasiado obvio, hizo acopio de valor:

‑Lo haré, no se preocupe. Y, no. No ha ocurrido nada. Solo me han pedido que le diera un mensaje personal a lord Naruto cuando saliera de paseo.

Hinata no podía imaginarse por qué el mayordomo había puesto los ojos en blanco hasta que dijo:

‑Llevo todo el día haciendo lo mismo, desde ayer por la tarde. Lord Naruto se está enojando bastante conmigo, y no lo culpo. ‑Y luego, acercándose a ella, añadió en un susurro‑: Son sus abuelos, los dos. Parece que quieran llevarlo en direcciones opuestas, sin darle un momento de respiro.

‑ ¿También está aquí su abuelo escocés?

‑Oh, caramba, sí. Y además es un caballero... que no pasa desapercibido. Pero cuando están juntos en la misma habitación, lord Jiraya y lord Nagato, bueno, no se caen nada bien, si sabe a lo; que me refiero.

Vaya. Qué lástima. Cabría esperar que los abuelos congeniaran, puesto que ambos querían lo mejor para su nieto. Hinata se limitó a asentir y, por mucho que hubiera preferido lo contrario, volvió a abordar el tema de su visita.

‑Si lord Naruto está ocupado, no lo moleste. Siempre puedo volver en otro momento, puesto que no creo que mi mensaje sea un asunto urgente. Pero si dispone de un momento, y no voy a tardar más que eso, querría librarme de esta obligación.

‑Desde luego, señorita Hinata. Intentaré localizarlo ahora mismo. Y por favor entre...

‑ ¡No! ‑Hinata tosió para disimular el sobresalto con el que había respondido . Es decir, sé que tiene la casa llena de invitados y, bueno, hoy hace tan buen día que preferiría esperar aquí.

Hacía todo menos un buen día. Había bastantes nubes y parecía que podía llover en cualquier momento. Pero todo el mundo que conociera a Hinata sabía que le encantaba estar al aire libre que nunca se perdía su paseo diario, hiciera el tiempo que hiciese. Lloviera, nevara o brillara un sol de justicia, ella siempre salía. Por eso mismo, lo que a él tal vez le pareciera un clima frío y horrible ella podía encontrarlo refrescante e incluso hermoso.

El mayordomo asintió y, para no ser incorrecto, dejó la puerta abierta al internarse en la casa. Hinata, temerosa de que alguien la viera al pasar, se alejó de la puerta. Esperaba que Naruto estuviera ocupado; pero, por otra parte, quería terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Tener sentimientos contradictorios no era bueno para el estómago y el suyo estaba protestando violentamente con una persistente sensación de náusea.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y luego otros cinco. Hinata estaba casi segura de que vomitaría entre los arbustos si tenía que soportar aquella vergüenza durante un minuto más y decidió que sería mejor, al menos para su estómago, marcharse sin más. Entonces oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre sus talones justo cuando Naruto empezaba a decir:

‑El mayordomo dijo que usted... ‑Se detuvo sorprendido y el semblante se le alegró al reconocerla. Luego añadió‑: ¡Usted! Entonces, vive en los alrededores, ¿no es así?

‑Bueno, sí. Nuestra casita está junto al camino que conduce a Oxbow, a unos veinte minutos a pie desde aquí.

‑ ¿Nuestra? Usted no está casada, ¿verdad?

Hinata parpadeó. Luego sonrió traviesa.

‑No, que yo sepa. Vivo con mis dos tías solteras.

Él frunció el ceño.

‑Entonces, ¿es usted nueva en estas tierras? ¿Acaso no la conoce mi abuelo para no invitarla a la fiesta?

La conversación estaba tomando un cariz que la incomodaba y Hinata no quería entrar en detalles sobre la razón de que lord Jiraya no les hubiera enviado invitaciones. Naruto estaba mostrando demasiada curiosidad ‑ hacia ella‑ cuando debería estar preguntándole por el mensaje.

Así que Hinata se limitó a decir:

‑No conozco a lord Jiraya y, por lo tanto, él no me conoce a mí.

‑Muy bien entonces. ‑Naruto le sonrió‑. Como yo sí la conozco, permítame invitarla con retraso...

Hinata alzó la mano para detenerlo. ¿Había pensado realmente que podría eludir el tema?

‑Me temo que tal vez le he dado una falsa impresión. Su abuelo no me conoce, pero eso no significa que no haya oído hablar de mí, y creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no me consideraría una invitada apropiada para el propósito de esta fiesta.

Hinata tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo cuando terminó de decir todo aquello. Pero él asintió en señal de comprensión y luego la sorprendió al decir:

‑Entonces vendrá de todas formas, porque yo se lo pido, y al diablo lo que el viejo tenga que decir de usted.

‑No, en serio. No podría. Debe permitir que le dé mi mensaje y me vaya.

Él frunció un poco los labios, como si quisiera protestar, pero luego suspiró:

‑Muy bien, ¿qué mensaje es ese?

Ahora que tenía que decírselo, Hinata no conseguía articular palabra. Seguro que, a estas alturas, sus mejillas, que seguían ardiéndole, debían de ser ya de color escarlata. Apartó la mirada de él, desesperada, consciente de que él aguardaba...

Viendo una esquina de los establos, que asomaba por detrás de un lado de la casa, abandonó el intento.

‑Se me ha hecho muy extraño, ver carruajes en lugar de caballos pululando por el patio del establo, aunque hay menos de los que me imaginaba con una fiesta de esta envergadura. ¿Se han llevado algunos a pastar?

‑ ¿Pastar ...? ‑empezó a decir él, pero la imagen que le inspiraron las palabras de Hinata, la de cincuenta carruajes más o menos pastando en los campos, le hizo reír antes de terminar la frase.

Hinata no encontró nada divertido en lo que acababa de decir y aprovechó la distracción de Naruto para soltar a toda velocidad:

‑Lady Sakura querría tener la oportunidad de hablar con usteden privado. Sugirió que se encontraran en la posada de Oxbow paraque ella pueda disculparse.

Había conseguido sorprenderlo con la guardia baja. De hecho, ahora la miraba como si fuera tonta. Pero enseguida torció el gesto y espetó:

‑Para volver a insultarme, más bien.

‑No, de verdad. Me ha asegurado que lamenta todo lo que dijo, fuera lo que fuese. ¿Acudirá a la cita?

‑No.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata sintió que su turbación disminuía al oír aquella categórica respuesta. Pero para saldar con honestidad su deuda tenía que hacer otro esfuerzo en nombre de Sakura.

Así que dijo:

‑ ¿Es un no del estilo «me lo pensaré» o un no tipo «necesito que siga insistiendo»'?

‑Ha sido un no rotundo del estilo «no hay nada que hacer».

‑Oh, vaya, y yo que pensaba que ese tipo había quedado anticuado.

‑ ¿Qué tipo? ‑dijo él, en un tono que empezaba a sonar exasperante‑. ¿De qué está usted hablando ahora?

‑De su no al estilo «no hay nada que hacer». Pensaba que en estos tiempos todo el mundo dejaba cierto margen para cambiar de opinión. Ahorra situaciones incómodas, ¿sabe?, recurrir a las evasivas, solo por si más adelante decide cambiar de opinión.

‑Sí, pero se ahorra incluso más tiempo si sabes lo que quieres y lo dices.

Hinata decidió no seguir por aquel camino y, en lugar de ello, preguntó:

‑ ¿Realmente le costaría a usted tanto oír lo que ella tiene que decirle?

‑Costarme no, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Hinata había vuelto a ruborizarse, casi con violencia, consciente de que ella también estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo.

‑Lo siento. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que está usted ahora muy ocupado y de que este no es el mejor momento para importunarlo. Me voy. Buenos días, Naruto Namikaze. Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verle.

‑Espere.

Hinata ya se había alejado unos quince pasos, intentando huir de su propia turbación, por lo cual apenas oyó a Naruto. Se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta si oír cómo la llamaba no había sido más que un truco de su imaginación. Pero, no, él se dirigía a ella y, cuando la alcanzó, parecía un hombre a punto de estallar.

‑La veré con una condición ‑dijo.

Sorprendida, ella respondió:

‑Desde luego. ¿Y cuál es esa condición?

‑Que usted haga el equipaje y regrese aquí antes de que se sirva la cena esta noche.

Hinata abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

‑ ¿Me está invitando a cenar?

‑La estoy invitando a esta maldita fiesta, mientras dure, por mucho que eso sea.

Ella sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Parecía muy ofendido por haber tenido que hacer concesiones para obtener lo que quería.

‑Yo, bueno, no necesito hacer el equipaje. Vivo a la vuelta de la esquina.

‑ ¿Vendrá entonces?

‑Mis tías tendrían que venir conmigo. No puedo asistir a este tipo de eventos sin que ellas me acompañen.

‑Traiga a quien quiera, salvo a ella.

Hinata asintió.

‑Pero ¿se verá usted con Sakura? ‑Cuando él asintió con brusquedad, añadió‑: ¿Cuándo?

‑Dentro de una hora. Pero si no es puntual, no la esperaré. Y luego usted tendrá que explicarme por qué me ha traído este mensaje suyo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa. Hinata, asombrada con el resultado de su visita, se apresuró en regresar a, casa para darle a Sakura la buena noticia. Había saldado su deuda con ella. Estaba francamente aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado, de que ya no tuviera que hacer nunca más nada tan aborrecible como aquello.

Ya había ascendido hasta la mitad de la loma donde había conocido a Naruto cuando el mayordomo de lord Jiraya, corriendo tras ella, consiguió que oyera sus gritos.

Cuando la alcanzó estaba casi sin aliento y entre jadeo y jadeo logró decirle lo que le habían pedido.

‑El carruaje de lord Jiraya irá a recogerlas esta tarde.

‑No es necesario ‑dijo ella‑. Usted sabe que tenemos nuestro propio carruaje.

‑Sí, señorita. Pero creo que lord Naruto desea asegurarse de que vendrá usted.

Hinata se ruborizó. Imaginaciones de Kabuto, sin duda, pero era muy agradable oírlas.


	10. IX

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**9**

Naruto no podía creer que, por segunda vez, no le hubiera preguntado a la muchacha cómo se llamaba. Y no había reparado en ello hasta que Jiraya le preguntó quién era. Fue entonces cuando se azoró. Había ido en su busca por tercera vez, convencido de que tendrían una discusión cuando le dijera que había invitado a alguien que no era noble. Aquella fue la conclusión que Naruto extrajo cuando la muchacha le explicó por qué Jiraya la había excluido de su lista de invitados. Eso y que ella y sus tías vivían en una casita.

La posición social de la muchacha no cambiaba nada para él. Seguía gustándole, en particular su sentido del humor, que con tanta facilidad dispersaba cualquier preocupación que pudiera acosarle. Y su propósito no era casarse con ella, por lo cual, ¿qué objeciones podía poner Jiraya? Pero Naruto se estaba engañando.

Él sabía que la clase de personas que habían sido invitadas por Jiraya, todas ellas nobles, podrían ofenderse si alguien que perteneciera a otra clase se hallaba en la misma fiesta que ellas, no como sirviente, sino como un invitado más. También sabía que aquella iba a ser la objeción de Jiraya y por eso estaba convencido de que tendrían una discusión.

Pero Naruto no iba a reñir con él cuando ni siquiera estaba en disposición de decirle a su abuelo quién era la muchacha. Supuso que podría haberle mencionado que no era noble, pero decidió aguardar a que el viejo lo descubriera por su cuenta. Después de todo, era una excelente oportunidad para ver cómo reaccionaba en una situación así. Naruto averiguaría si era un aristócrata de la vieja escuela, que en su mayoría eran de un esnobismo sin límite, o si pertenecía a la escuela más ilustrada y opinaba que un título no representaba la valía de un hombre.

Aunque Naruto debería haber optado por la discusión, que sin duda le habría servido para desahogar parte de la tensión que lo atenazaba. Y la tensión no hizo más que agudizarse mientras se dirigía a la posada de Oxbow. Solo se había olvidado de ella durante un instante, al intentar averiguar dónde podría estar «la casita junto al camino» de la que le había hablado la muchacha. En todo el trayecto, él no había visto ni una sola vivienda pequeña, solo una casa señorial y unas cuantas casas de labranza.

Tal vez había querido decir en el camino a Oxbow viniendo de la otra dirección, o en las afueras de aquella pequeña ciudad ‑al fin y al cabo, había muchas casitas en las callejuelas que desembocaban en la calle principal‑. Pero, como distracción, no duró mucho, pues e1 trayecto a caballo era muy corto.

Naruto aún no podía creer que se hubiera prestado a hablar con Sakura Haruno, cuando esperaba no volver a verla en su vida. ¿De qué serviría, salvo para aliviar la mala conciencia que tal vez ella tenía? Cualquier disculpa suya significaría bien poco para él. Le había demostrado cómo era en realidad. No había nada que pudiera decirle para excusar la gravedad de sus insultos. Y además ahora Naruto sabía, si podía fiarse de ese tal Sasuke, que ella había sido la autora de aquellos ridículos rumores sobre su «brutalidad».

Sakura aún no estaba en la posada. Naruto admitió que había llegado con cinco minutos de antelación, aunque había supuesto quealguien impaciente por hacer las paces estaría allí antes de hora, paraasegurarse de que él no se marchaba. Ahora tendría que aguardar y, en su opinión, ella no se merecía que la esperaran ni cinco minutos.

Le indicó al posadero que no quería tomar nada y se sentó junto a la gran chimenea de la posada. Habría preferido un trago de whisky, pero quería tener la cabeza despejada al tratar con aquella muchacha.

Sakura entró por la parte de atrás. Entonces, ¿había llega pronto después de todo y solo pretendía realizar una entrada triunfal? Lo cierto es que lo fue. Con aquel gorro blanco de pieles sobre su cabellera rosada, el largo abrigo de terciopelo azul pálido y una esclavina orlada de blanco, estaba deslumbrante, casi cegadora, cuando lo vio y le sonrió antes de dirigirse a él. Lo hizo despacio, dándole tiempo más que suficiente para que quedara hipnotizado por su belleza. La luz, combinada con las pieles blancas, la hacía resplandecer con una etérea hermosura.

Naruto no era el único que no podía quitarle ojo. Los clientes reunidos allí la miraban con la boca abierta. Él no estaba tan deslumbrado, a pesar de todo, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no olvidar que, a pesar de su hermosura, aquella muchacha era malvada. Mirándola era imposible saberlo, pero en cuanto abría la boca era difícil no percatarse de ello.

Sakura seguía sonriendo cuando llegó hasta él. Había vacilado unos instantes, tensándose un poco al reparar en la falda escocesa de Naruto. Él se la había puesto a propósito. Si tenía dos dedos de frente, Sakura se daría cuenta de que la falda era su forma de decirle, sin palabras, que aquel encuentro no tenía ningún sentido.

‑Veo que le han dado mi mensaje ‑dijo ella.

‑Sí. ¿Y por qué ha venido a dármelo esa joven? ‑respondió él.

No era su intención preguntarle aquello. Tenía pensado abordar la cuestión más tarde con la muchacha de ojos violetas y le alivió que ella no le diera una respuesta en sentido estricto. No distraerla. Que dijera lo que quisiera, así él podría marcharse antes. Debía tenerlo presente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

‑ ¿Por qué no? La mayor parte de las veces, la gente considera un privilegio ayudarme.

Naruto no dijo nada, aunque era difícil pensar en una respuesta cuando estaba concentrándose en no echarse a reír. Aquella simple afirmación decía tanto de ella, y lo irónico era que Sakura ni siquiera se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba. Rebasaba la mera presunción, la más pura arrogancia, y alcanzaba unos niveles de vanidad y engreimiento que Naruto no alcanzó a pensar en la palabra exacta para describirlo, si es que existía alguna.

Su silencio la desconcertó, poniéndola en el aprieto, por así decirlo, de expresar lo que tenía que decir. Naruto llegó incluso a preguntarse si en realidad tenía algo que decirle. Aparentemente, ella venía a presentarle sus disculpas, pero ¿sabría disculparse alguien como Sakura Haruno? ¿No sería esa una noción inconcebible para alguien que pensaba que nunca se equivocaba?

Al ver que ella seguía callada, durante un tiempo que a él le pareció excesivo, Naruto se encogió de hombros y se alejó. No le pareció una grosería, no ante ella, en cualquier caso. Por sus insultos, Naruto había colocado a Sakura en la categoría de «quienes no eran dignos de su atención», y estaba siendo benevolente. Si fuera un hombre, la consideraría un enemigo sin más

Pero su acción la impulsó a hablar.

‑ ¡Espere! ¿Adónde va?

Parecía realmente confusa. Naruto tardó un rato en responder.

‑No he venido aquí para quedarme mirándola con la boca abierta, como está haciendo el resto de la sala. Si tiene algo que decirme, dígalo.

Ella se ruborizó.

‑Quería explicarle por qué no fui muy cordial en nuestro primer encuentro.

‑ ¿Así es como lo llaman los ingleses? ¿No ser muy cordial? Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez que insulte a alguien de manera deliberada.

‑No fue a propósito ‑intentó explicarle ella‑. Yo estaba muy confusa.

‑ ¿Ah, sí? ‑respondió él con un escepticismo tan evidente que, hasta un niño lo habría notado‑. ¿Debido a qué? ¿A que yo hablara con acento escocés? ¿A que lo pareciera? Supongo que no esperaba ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿no?

Ella suspiró.

‑Ojalá quisiera entenderme. Estaba segurísima de que usted y yo no estaríamos hechos el uno para el otro.

‑ ¿Y de que yo sería un bruto?

‑Bueno, sí, eso temía. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. Usted no es un bruto.

‑Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso ‑respondió él, exagerando el acento a propósito.

‑La cuestión es que me equivoqué en mis suposiciones.

Naruto tenía la sensación de que aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa que obtendría de ella. Saltaba a la luz que decir «lo siento» era un concepto demasiado ajeno para alguien como ella, que sin duda estaba convencida de no hacer nada mal.

‑Muy bien, estaba usted equivocada entonces. ¿Quería hablarme de alguna otra cuestión?

Su impaciencia por marcharse era tangible, pero por alguna razón, ella no la percibió.

‑Bueno, de hecho, he pensado que podríamos empezar de nuevo ‑le dijo‑. Ya sabe. Olvidarnos de nuestro primer encuentro, como si no hubiera sucedido nunca.

‑ ¿Como si aún estuviéramos prometidos?

Sakura alzó los ojos y le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

‑Sí. ¿No es una magnífica idea?

Él lo había dicho en broma. Ella hablaba en serio. Naruto no salía de su asombro. ¿Pensaba realmente Sakura que él podría olvidar sus insultos? Lo que ella le había dicho aquel día no solo pretendía herirlo a él, sino divertir a una sala atestada de gente. Si un hombre hubiera dicho aquellas cosas, Naruto se habría peleado con él y se habría desahogado. Pero, al tratarse de una mujer, había tenido que marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas, algo que jamás olvidaría.

Aunque aquella no era la única razón por la cual no se casaría con ella, y le dio otra, respondiéndole:

‑Creo que me hartaría de tener que competir con mi esposa para ganarme su atención.

‑ ¿Cómo dice?

A Naruto no le sorprendió que ella no hubiera captado la idea. Las personas egocéntricas suelen ser las últimas en admitir que lo son, pero quienes están enamorados de sí mismos, como obviamente lo estaba Sakura, son definitivamente un caso perdido.

Él la había escuchado. Ella ni siquiera le había dado una verdadera disculpa. En lo que a él respectaba, ya le había concedido todo el tiempo que se merecía.

‑Buenos días.

Sakura lo miró consternada. Los hombres no la dejaban a menos que ella quisiera que lo hicieran. ¿Qué había sucedido para que él no estuviera postrado a sus pies mostrándole su gratitud por haber cambiado de opinión?

El encuentro no había ido como debía. Le había dado otra oportunidad para casarse con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no volvían a estar prometidos? Estaba empezando a sospechar que Naruto era un verdadero bruto. ¿Qué otra excusa podía haber para que no hubiera captado lo que ella acababa de ofrecerle con aquella cita?

* * *

Sakura aún no sabía que Hinata había sido invitada a la fiesta. Había subido a prepararse sin más dilación en cuanto le dijo que Naruto había accedido a verla. Ni siquiera había preguntado por los detalles. Ni tampoco parecía sorprendida de que él hubiera accedido. Hinata sospechó que podía haberlo dado por hecho, en tan alto concepto se tenía, pero aquel era un mal pensamiento que descartó de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Hinata se dio cuenta, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, de la terrible incorrección que había cometido al aceptar una invitación, cualquier invitación, pues ella tenía una huésped en casa. Y, naturalmente, Sakura no podía quedarse sola. O Tsunade o Shizune tendrían que acompañarla. Y también eso iba a traer problemas, porque seguro que a sus dos tías les apetecería asistir a la fiesta de Jiraya, ahora que habían sido invitadas.

Aunque sin duda se estaba preocupando en vano. Sakura regresaría con invitación propia, tal vez incluso volvería a estar prometida. Lo cierto es que pensarlo la abatía, pero había muchas probabilidades de que así fuera. Hinata había visto con sus propios ojos cómo se comportaban los hombres con Sakura. Algunos se quedaban tan deslumbrados con su belleza que perdían la noción de la realidad en su presencia.

Siguió posponiendo el momento de darles a sus tías la noticia de que habían sido invitadas, convencida de que todas podrían asistir a la fiesta. Sakura regresó, dando un portazo al entrar, y subió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Ahora ya no había duda de que su cita no había ido tal y como ella había planeado, así que Hinata se vio obligada a informar a sus tías sobre lo que ella concebía como un craso error.

Su reacción fue típica de ellas. Por supuesto que tenía que ir, al menos aquella noche. Era una magnífica oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar, ahora que Hinata ya había aceptado, solo porque tuvieran una huésped inesperada. Si Sakura no hubiera estado allí, etcétera, etcétera. Pero Hinata tendría que explicarle a lord Naruto, con mucha cautela, que no podría volver a Summers Glade, al menos mientras durara la fiesta, no hasta que su huésped decidiera regresar a su casa.

A Hinata le pareció divertido que, aun cuando no lo dijeran abiertamente, resultara obvio que ahora sus dos tías deseaban que Sakura se marchara, y cuanto antes mejor.

‑Yo me quedaré con ella ‑se ofreció Shizune, consiguiendo disimular solo en parte un suspiro de tristeza por tener que perderse la fiesta‑. Y le diré dónde habéis ido, si me lo pregunta. Pero ¿hay alguna razón para que deba saberlo si no nota vuestra ausencia? Algo así solo conseguiría ofenderla.

La pregunta iba dirigida a Tsunade, quien se tomó unos instantes para pensar antes de responder con pragmatismo:

‑No veo por qué tenemos que ofender sin necesidad a la muchacha. Y solo será por esta noche. Y si hay que decírselo, tendrá que comprender que Hinata se entusiasmó tanto que olvidó por un momento que Sakura era nuestra huésped.

En realidad, Hinata tenía una excusa mucho mejor que aquella, pero no creía que a Sakura le gustara que se supiera lo que le había pedido que hiciera, así que no había puesto a sus tías al corriente de sus tentativas como alcahueta. No obstante, si se veía obligada a hacerlo, le explicaría a Sakura que aceptar la invitación a Summers Glade había sido la condición para que Naruto se viera con ella.

Fuera cual fuese el resultado de aquella cita, y el sonoro portazo que había dado Sakura a su regreso no sugería que hubiera ido como esperaba, ella había tenido su oportunidad gracias a que Hinata había accedido a asistir a la fiesta. Aquello no era muy halagador para Sakura y por ese motivo Hinata lo mantendría en secreto mientras fuera posible. Y, como esperaban sus tías, puede que Sakura ni siquiera se percatara de su ausencia y se pasara el resto de la tarde en su habitación, haciendo mohínes. Bueno, era una posibilidad...

Hinata y Tsunade consiguieron marcharse antes de que Sakura diera señales de vida, así que no sabrían cómo le había ido a Shizune con ella hasta su regreso. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron a Summers Glade, ninguna de las dos tardó en olvidarse por completo de su huésped.

Era una gran fiesta, bastante más impresionante incluso que las fiestas a las que habían asistido en Londres. Era lógico, porque las cincuenta jóvenes que Jiraya había invitado tenían que ir acompañadas, ya fuera de sus padres, un hermano o dos, sus hermanas, o incluso sus primos. Una invitación enseguida entrañaba cuatro invitados o más y, desde luego, parecía haber allí más de doscientas personas.

Hinata no alcanzaba a imaginarse dónde habían podido alojar a toda aquella gente y se lo comentó a su tía. Summers Glade era grande, pero desde luego no tenía cincuenta dormitorios, y mucho menos cien. Como en su juventud Tsunade había asistido al menos a una fiesta como aquella, le sonrió y dijo:

‑Alégrate de que no nos pidieran que alojáramos a unos cuantos, como han hecho con nuestros vecinos.

Hinata reconoció a varios vecinos sin hijas y se dio cuenta de que los habían invitado únicamente para pedirles que abrieran las puertas de sus casas. También la posada de Oxbow debía de estar a rebosar, por una vez en su historia.

‑Además ‑añadió Tsunade‑, solo los invitados más importantes se alojan en habitaciones para ellos solos. Recuerdo que en una ocasión tuve que dormir con otras seis muchachas y que nuestro padre, que nos había acompañado a Shizune y a mí, no tuvo tanta suerte: lo alojaron con otros nueve caballeros. Pero, cuando celebras fiestas de esta envergadura que duran semanas, lo cierto es que no te queda otra opción.

‑Ha venido usted.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio que Naruto se había acercado a ella por detrás. Había estado sonriéndole a su tía y seguía con la sonrisa en los labios cuando lo saludó.

‑ ¿Creía que no iba a hacerlo?

‑Después del resultado de esa cita que nos organizó, tenía mis dudas.

‑ ¿A qué cita se refiere, querida? ‑preguntó Tsunade, que estaba a su lado.

Hinata consiguió no ruborizarse y eludir el tema diciendo:

‑Nada importante, tía Tsunade. Te presento a Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto le hizo una reverencia a su tía, con mucha caballerosidad. De hecho, aquella noche parecía todo un caballero, vestido de etiqueta con un frac azul que resaltaba sus ojos azules.

‑No se parece usted en nada a su abuelo, joven ‑le dijo Tsunade, y añadió con su habitual franqueza‑ Yo lo considero una suerte, para usted.

Naruto se echó a reír, pero él no fue el único en oírla.

‑ ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Y quién es usted, señora?

Tsunade miró al anciano caballero que se había unido a ellos arqueando una ceja.

‑ ¿No me reconoce, Jiraya? No me sorprende. Ya han pasado más de veinte años.

‑ ¿Es usted Tsunade Hyuga?

‑Desde luego.

‑Ha ganado usted un poco de peso, querida ‑gruñó él.

‑Y usted parece a punto de caerse muerto. Bueno, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, deseando hallarse a tres metros de allí para poder reírse a gusto. Naruto, mirándolos alternativamente, mientras ellos se fulminaban con la mirada, dijo:

‑Entonces, ¿conocía usted a la muchacha?

‑ ¿Qué muchacha? ‑le preguntó Jiraya malhumorado‑. ¿No estarás llamando muchacha a este vejestorio?

‑Creo que se refiere a mi sobrina, pasmarote ‑puntualizó Tsunade.

Jiraya reparó en Hinata, que en aquel momento ya no tenía ganas de echarse a reír. El malhumor de Tsunade podía ser divertido, pero no cuando insultaba a su anfitrión.

No obstante, él no parecía haberse dado por aludido y ahora estaba mirándola con ávida curiosidad hasta que al fin dijo:

‑Bueno, maldita sea, son realmente perlas, ¿verdad? Pensaba que el muchacho estaba exagerando. ‑Luego, como si se le acabara de ocurrir en aquel mismo instante, añadió‑: Dios mío, ¿es usted una Hyuga?

Hinata sabía por qué se había sobresaltado. Por desgracia, al igual que sus tías, también ella era en ocasiones más directa de lo que debería y respondió:

‑La última vez seguía siéndolo, y continúo viva.

Jiraya tuvo la cortesía de ruborizarse. Y Hinata también, por haber sido tan poco diplomática en su respuesta. Naruto, percatándose de ello, frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

‑Perdónennos ‑y se llevó a Hinata a rastras a la estancia contigua.

Allí también había muchísima gente; pero como era el salón de baile, tres veces más grande que el resto de las estancias, y aquella noche albergaba un bufé para cenar y no iba a haber baile, Naruto consiguió encontrar un sitio en un rincón donde nadie podría oírlos. Y ella sabía exactamente por qué necesitaba él un poco de intimidad. El pobre estaba muy confuso, y era comprensible.

‑ ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme a qué viene todo esto? ‑preguntó en cuanto se detuvo y le soltó el brazo.

Ella torció el gesto en una mueca.

‑ ¿Debo?

Como respuesta, él se limitó a mirarla, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que Hinata hizo otra mueca, esta vez genuina.

‑Muy bien. ‑Suspiró‑. Pero esta historia sería mucho más interesante si se la contara otra persona. ¿Está seguro de que no prefiere que se la explique su abuelo? No me cabe la menor duda de que la exageraría para que le causara más impacto. Casi todo el mundo lo hace.

‑ ¿Es amargura lo que aprecio en su voz? ‑preguntó él.

Hinata parpadeó y le dedicó una sonrisa.

‑Ha descubierto usted mi secreto.

‑Soy todo oídos.

‑Pero si acaba de oírlo.

Naruto se dio dos palmaditas en la oreja, diciendo:

‑Entonces, debo de tener algún problema de oído, porque, lo que es oír, aún no he oído nada.

‑Caramba. ¿Cómo puede haberse olvidado tan pronto, cuando acaba de decir que ha apreciado mi amargura? Ese es mi secreto. El resto ‑ dijo Hinata haciendo un gesto con la mano‑ es del dominio público. De secreto no tiene nada.

Él volvía a mirarla de hito en hito, con resolución, indicándole que esta vez sus tonterías no iban a distraerle. No obstante, por si había alguna duda, dijo:

‑ ¿Debo recordarle que no hace mucho que formo parte del público y que cualquier cosa de estas tierras que supuestamente debería saber me es desconocida?

‑Entonces, permítame que le dé la versión abreviada, puesto que en realidad no es nada interesante. A los Hyuga, es decir, a mis parientes cercanos, se los conoce porque sus muertes no se deben a causas naturales sino, digamos, a su propia iniciativa. Eso ha dado origen a la conclusión generalizada de que en mi familia hay «sangre mala» y de que, sin duda, yo seguiré el mismo camino. Algunas personas, al parecer, son incapaces de entender por qué sigo viva. Otras incluso juran que no lo estoy, que sin duda debo de ser…

‑ ¿Un fantasma?

‑Ah. ¿Recuerda que yo lo mencioné?

Él asintió, respondiéndole:

‑Creo que preferiría oír la versión larga, la que explica por qué esto le causa a usted cierta amargura.

‑En realidad, no siento amargura, Naruto. Con franqueza, a veces todo esto me parece divertido, como la vez en que al verme lady Marlow, una mujer muy corpulenta, gritó hasta desgañitarse antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo. Puede que no todo el mundo hubiera oído sus gritos, pero seguro que todos laoyeron desplomarse. Hubo incluso quien felicitó a nuestro anfitrión por tener una casa tan sólida como para que el suelo no cediera (la dama en cuestión era francamente voluminosa). Oh, venga. Sé que quiere sonreír.

Naruto empezó a reír con suavidad. Luego se interrumpió bruscamente e intentó aparentar seriedad de nuevo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió. En aquel punto, Hinata podría haberlo hecho reír a todo pulmón sin demasiados esfuerzos. Con ello, Naruto podría haber olvidado que quería oír la «versión larga». Pero, al final se habría acordado. Y lo mejor sería acabar cuanto antes para que Hinata pudiera disfrutar de su única noche en Summers Glade.

‑Fue mi bisabuelo Aoba quien dio pie al rumor quitándose la vida. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta por qué lo hizo, pero era evidente que lo había hecho, y su esposa, incapaz de superar aquella tragedia, le imitó al cabo de poco. Su única hija, mi abuela, ya estaba casada en aquella época y tenía dos hijas, las dos tías con las que vivo. Ella encajó bien aquella tragedia por partida doble, al menos durante un tiempo. Pero cuando tuvo a su hijo varón, mi padre, bueno, cayó por las escaleras. Mis tías insisten en que fue un accidente, pero nadie más optó por pensarlo y, de ese modo, surgió la teoría de que tenemos «sangre mala», lo cual se afianzó todavía más cuando mis padres murieron juntos.

‑Siento lo de sus padres.

‑Yo también. Lo que más siento es no haber llegado a conocerlos, puesto que entonces yo era demasiado pequeña para recordarlos ahora. Pero ellos no se mataron. Comieron algo en mal estado. Hasta el médico, que ya no pudo hacer nada, lo dijo. Sin duda resultaba mucho más jugoso decir que se envenenaron juntos. Y ahora, aunque mis tías, que son de la misma rama, están sanas y fuertes, y no tienen ninguna intención de tirarse por ningún precipicio, es a mí a quien le toca dar el salto mortal.

‑No puedo imaginarme a nadie menos proclive a tomarse las cosas tan en seno como para plantearse siquiera el deseo de acabar con todo.

‑Dios santo. Creo que acaba usted de llamarme cabeza hueca.

‑Yo no he hecho nada semejante ‑bufó él.

‑Me siento gravemente insultada.

‑Es usted una bruja.

Ella bufó.

‑Y de las malas.

Naruto se echó a reír, lo bastante alto como para que se volvieran unas cuantas cabezas. Un individuo que había estado paseándose plato en mano ‑Jiraya tampoco poseía doscientas sillas, por lo cual no todo el mundo podía comer sentado‑ se acercó a ellos. Hinata casi pudo notar la tensión que se apoderaba de Naruto y le molestó que su intento de distraerlo acabara de irse al traste.

‑Así que aquí está, y ¿quién es ella? ‑preguntó el individuo‑. Creo que no nos conocemos.

Estaba mirando a Naruto para que hiciera las presentaciones, pero el escocés se había ruborizado y Hinata se dio cuenta, con retraso, de que ella aún no le había dicho cómo se llamaba. Antes de que Naruto tuviera que admitirlo y se sintiera aún más violento, dijo:

Hinata Huyga.

Al principio, el individuo se sorprendió, pero luego pareció muy encantado.

‑ ¿El fantasma andante? Es todo un placer. Me contrarió mucho no coincidir con usted en Londres. Para serle franco, quería conocer a la joven que puso en evidencia a todos esos necios.

Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquel individuo no creía en los rumores que corrían sobre ella.

‑ ¿Y usted es?

‑Sasuke Uchiha, a sus pies.

‑Y también se pone en medio ‑añadió Naruto.

Sasuke no se ofendió, sino que pareció haber estado esperando aquel comentario.

‑Oh, venga, viejo amigo, no creerá usted que puede monopolizar a una dama tan interesante como la que tenemos aquí, ¿verdad?

‑ ¿No debería estar haciendo compañía a su hermana? ‑le recordó enfáticamente Naruto.

Sasuke parecía horrorizado.

‑Está rodeada de un montón de amiguitas que no hacen más que reírse como tontas. Dios me libre de acercarme a ellas. Tenga piedad de mí. Además, debería ser usted quien lo hiciera. Después de todo, es usted quien está buscando novia, no yo. ¿Cómo va a tomar la decisión apropiada si no se codea con todas?

‑Tal vez ya la haya tomado.

‑ ¡No diga eso ni en broma! Mi hermana sentiría una enorme desilusión.

‑Su hermana sentiría alivio.

‑Entonces, ¿va usted a solicitar su mano?

‑Maldita sea, márchese.

Sasuke se río con malicia, satisfecho en apariencia de haber enojado a Naruto lo suficiente ‑por ahora‑, pero accedió a marcharse diciendo:

‑Muy bien, me iré en busca de ese viejo escocés que afirma ser su otro abuelo. Es muy divertido lo que dice de usted, y me encanta tener municiones, por si aún no lo sabe.

Las mejillas de Naruto tardaron un buen rato en recobrar su color habitual después de que Sasuke se marchara. Hinata podría haberlo calmado antes, pero también podría haber empeorado las cosas, puesto que el enfado de Naruto venía causado por la rivalidad masculina y eso escapaba a su comprensión. Además, le incomodaba muchísimo pensar que ella podía ser el motivo por el cual acabaran de discutir.

Al final, decidió que debía de haber sido fruto de su imaginación y, para entonces, Naruto ya estaba lo bastante calmado como para preguntarle:

‑ ¿Había oído hablar de él antes de conocerlo?

‑No, ¿debería?

Él se encogió de hombros diciendo:

‑El viejo Jiraya está encantado con su presencia. Es hijo de duques, por lo visto.

Hinata sonrió.

‑Por lo tanto, eso convierte a su hermana en una buena candidata para usted.

‑ ¿Usted cree? A mí me parece un poco cabeza hueca y sí, esta vez lo he dicho. Hasta su hermano está de acuerdo, pero a lo mejor me caso con ella solo para fastidiarle.

‑Oh, caramba. No le cae nada bien, ¿verdad?

‑Uf, no. ¿Cómo puede preguntármelo cuando tengo unas horribles ganas de aplastarle las narices de un puñetazo?

* * *

Hinata estaba disfrutando demasiado como para darse cuenta de que se debía a que Naruto no se había separado de ella ni un solo instante. Hasta había comido con ella, encontrando un par de asientos libres en la sala de música. Luego se habían unido a un juego de cartas en el que ella había tenido que enseñarle las reglas sobre la marcha, sin que los otros dos jugadores se percataran de ello. Sí, aquello había sido desternillante. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se reía tanto.

Cuando Hinata cayó al fin en la cuenta de que como invitado de honor, o al menos debido al propósito de aquella fiesta, Naruto debería repartir su tiempo de forma más equitativa entre los invitados, no se lo dijo, como debería haber hecho. Estaba teniendo un ataque de egoísmo y lo reconocía.

Y decidió que, mientras lo reconociera como lo que era, y no intentara engañarse, podía permitírselo solo por aquella vez.

Tampoco intentó engañarse sobre el motivo de que él se quedara a su lado. Se había reído demasiado durante toda la velada como para darle otra impresión que no fuera la de disfrutar en su compañía. No había nada romántico en ello. Hinata le hacía reír. Estar con ella era divertido.

Sin embargo, para Hinata había sido una noche mágica, una velada de ensueño. Pero todos los sueños tienen un final y su noche en Summers Glade no era una excepción.

Cuando vio que su tía la buscaba, con los abrigos en el brazo, se dirigió a Naruto y le dijo:

‑Debo marcharme.

Él no protestó porque esperaba tenerla allí todos los días que durara la fiesta y por ello dijo:

‑La veo mañana, entonces.

‑No. De hecho... no.

Hinata suspiró, lamentando de todo corazón lo que tenía que decirle. Naruto ya estaba empezando a fruncir el ceño, pero ella llevaba toda la velada posponiéndolo y ya no podía esperar más. No obstante, era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, que aquella maravillosa noche, al menos para ella, tuviera que terminar de esa forma.

‑Cuando usted me invitó, bueno, debido a la sorpresa me olvidé por completo de que mis tías y yo tenemos ahora mismo una huésped. Yo ni siquiera tendría que haber venido esta noche. No me había comprometido a asistir antes de que mi huésped llegara, y ella lo sabe. Así pues, no puedo cometer la incorrección de dejarla sola otra vez.

‑Usted no quiere venir.

Ella sonrió ante aquella errónea conclusión, tan rematadamente ilógica que hasta él tenía que saberlo, y dijo:

‑Tonterías. He disfrutado mucho esta noche. Me encantaría volver, y tal vez si nuestra huésped se marcha antes de que termine su fiesta, entonces pueda...

‑Tráigala ‑la interrumpió él.

‑Ah, Naruto. ¿No debería preguntarme de quién se trata antesde hacerme ese ofrecimiento?

‑Mientras no sea Sakura...

Él no prosiguió. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio por la expresión de Hinata que se trataba precisamente de ella.

Casi gruñó cuando al fin consiguió añadir:

‑Maldita sea. ¿Qué está haciendo ella con usted?

Aquello, al menos, era bastante fácil de explicar.

‑Aprovecharse de la misma cortesía que su familia mostró conmigo en nuestra reciente estancia en Londres.

‑ ¿Y hacerle de mensajera era también parte de esa cortesía? ‑ preguntó él.

‑No, eso fue para saldar una deuda ‑dijo Hinata, sonriendo aun a pesar del tono malhumorado de Naruto ‑. Ella me ofreció su amistad, Naruto, y me facilitó mucho las cosas en Londres. Yo no podía negarme a su petición, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, pues me sentía en deuda con ella. Pero ahora ya he saldado esa deuda.

‑Entonces, ignore que está en su casa, o déjela de nuevo con su otra tía, como ha hecho esta noche.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

‑ ¿Piensa usted que yo podría comportarme con alguien de forma tan grosera?

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato y luego suspiró.

‑No, sé que usted no haría nada parecido. Y la dejaré partir antes de que piense que soy un niño mimado, por la forma en que me comporto cada vez que no me salgo con la mía.

‑Yo jamás pensaría eso. ‑Hinata le sonrió traviesa‑. Un bruto escocés, tal vez...

‑Váyase de una vez ‑espetó él, sonriendo también.

‑Puede que nos veamos en uno de mis paseos ‑dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

‑Sí, y puede que usted se deshaga de su huésped indeseada antes de lo previsto.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata y a su tía hasta la puerta y aguardó durante unos instantes junto al mayordomo mientras subían al carruaje, tiempo suficiente como para tomar nota y observar.

‑Una muchacha encantadora, nuestra Hinata.

Naruto miró al señor Kabuto.

‑ ¿Nuestra? ¿Hace tiempo que la conoce?

‑Sí. Vive aquí casi desde que nació.

‑Sus caminatas por el campo, ¿son frecuentes? ‑preguntó Naruto.

‑Todos los días, haga el tiempo que haga ‑respondió Jacobs‑. Prefiere las mañanas, pero a veces vuelve a salir por la tarde.

Naruto asintió y pensó en salir a caminar a la mañana siguiente, hasta comprender que pasar con ella una o dos horas no bastaría. Y sus dos abuelos montarían en cólera si él desaparecía durante la mayor parte del día, cuando su cometido era dedicarse a encontrar esposa.

Después de aquella agradable velada, la primera en la que había disfrutado desde su llegada a Inglaterra, Naruto se fue a la cama de muy mal humor.

Mientras el carruaje se dirigía a trompicones hacia Cottage by the Bow, la casa señorial a la que Hinata se refería como la «casita» porque en el pasado había existido otra mansión ducal más grande, Tsunade no dejó de hablar de la fiesta. Hinata no le estaba prestando atención, sino que continuaba saboreando sus recuerdos de la velada, hasta oír:

‑Le gustas.

Aquel comentario captó de inmediato su atención y no hubo necesidad de que su tía la pusiera en antecedentes, pues la conocía lo bastante como para saber a qué se refería.

‑Sí, creo que sí, pero no de la forma que tú crees.

Tsunade se ofendió por la parte que tocaba a Hinata y bufó:

‑ ¿Y por qué no de esa forma?

‑Seamos sinceras, tía Tsunade. Si pusieras a alguien como yo junto a alguien como Sakura o incluso Mikoto Uchiha, ni siquiera repararían en mi presencia. Y lord Jiraya ha invitado a la _crème de la crème _para que su nieto tenga tentaciones de contraer matrimonio. Tú has visto con tus propios ojos que las jóvenes que han asistido no eran las mismas aspirantes que acudieron a Londres este año. Algunas sí, pero la mayoría de las que ha invitado Jiraya no necesitan asistir a fiestas para encontrar esposo. Saben cuánto valen y no necesitan desfilar para que las vean.

‑Vaya. Y ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que le gustes?

‑Nos hemos hecho amigos, nada más ‑respondió Hinata‑. Cuando Naruto elija esposa, será una de esas hermosas...

‑Tú no eres la fea del baile. Tal vez quieras pensarlo, pero no es así.

Hinata suspiró. Desde luego, le agradaba oírlo, pero una de las dos tenía que ser realista, o se le llenaría la cabeza de pájaros y empezaría a abrigar esperanzas de que ocurriera algo imposible.

‑ ¿No crees que me habría dado cuenta si un hombre se hubiera interesado por mí de esa forma? Te lo prometo, tía Tsunade. Naruto no me mira ni me ve como a una posible esposa. Más bien, me tiene como a su confidente, alguien que puede ayudarle aconsejándole sobre cuál de esas bellezas le conviene.

‑El tiempo lo dirá ‑respondió Tsunade, por alguna razón poco dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Hinata, poco dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, dado que prefería continuar saboreando sus recuerdos en silencio, dijo:

‑Y dime, ¿por qué has atacado a lord Jiraya de esa forma esta noche?

‑Bueno, no es nada. Solo es nuestro mutuo desagrado que ha vuelto a resurgir.

Pero Tsunade, obligada a ponerse a la defensiva, no dijo nada más durante el resto del trayecto.

* * *

_**Ya sé, ya se, mucho tiempo paso, pero aquí estamos de nuevo.**_

_**Para aclarar dudas, el Sasuke Uchiha que aparece aquí es más gracioso y no tiene cara de amargado todo el tiempo, puedo confirmar que es hasta muy lindo. Solo aquí, en esta adaptación. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**_


	11. X

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**10**

A Hinata se le pegaron las sábanas a la mañana siguiente, así que cuando Shizune entró a despertarla y mencionó alegremente que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para prepararse, que el carruaje ya estaba esperándolas, estaba aún demasiado adormilada para preguntar a qué se refería. Y Shizune se marchó demasiado deprisa, antes de que ella pudiera formularle una pregunta coherente o incluso averiguar de qué carruaje hablaba.

Sin embargo, no se apresuró. Le vino a la memoria la noche anterior y, con una sonrisa, se recostó en la almohada para seguir paladeándola, igual que había hecho al meterse en la cama por la noche. De ahí que no hubiera conciliado el sueño hasta el alba y ahora estuviera adormilada.

Pero entonces Tsunade asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y dijo:

‑Todas estamos listas, querida. Esperándote a ti. Date prisa.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Hinata, espoleada por la curiosidad, se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo en pos de Tsunade, que ya había descendido la mitad de las escaleras.

‑ ¿Preparadas para qué? ¿Se me ha olvidado que hoy teníamos que hacer algo?

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

‑ ¿No te lo ha dicho la tonta de mi hermana? Se suponía que iba a despertarte y contártelo. Sabía que tenía que haberlo hecho yo.

‑Bueno, ha mencionado un carruaje...

‑Oh, entonces te lo ha dicho. ‑Tsunade parecía desilusionada, viendo que ya no podría utilizar aquella buena excusa para reñir con su hermana‑. Bueno. Date prisa. El cochero lleva ya más de una hora esperando.

Aquello situaba a Hinata en un verdadero dilema. Averiguar dónde diablos iban o darle a Tsunade un motivo para estar todo el la de uñas con Shizune. Así pues, optó por asomarse a la ventana de su habitación, que daba a la fachada de la casa. Y allí estaba el carruaje en cuestión, era otra vez el de Jiraya.

La horrorizó la conclusión a la que llegó. Era obvio que Naruto había olvidado decirle al cochero que aquella mañana no lo necesitaría, al menos, no para recogerla a ella. Y ahora, debido a aquel olvido sin importancia, sus tías pensaban que estaban todas invitadas a Summers Glade, incluida Sakura.

¿Qué otra conclusión podría haber extraído? Se suponía que Hinata le había dicho a Naruto que no podría regresar a la fiesta, no sin su huésped, y si el carruaje estaba allí, debía de haber venido a recogerlas a todas. No podía pensar otra cosa.

Pensó en volver a meterse en la cama y quedarse allí escondida durante el resto del día. Pensó en darle un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza con su sombrilla por aquel despiste, y probablemente lo habría hecho si en esa época del año se hubiera llevado sombrilla. Pensó en cuánto se enojaría él cuando Sakura apareciera en su casa. Pero era, culpa suya, un despiste de Naruto. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces Hinata tan culpable? Tal vez porque sabía, estaba segura de ello, que Naruto iba a echarle la culpa a ella de alguna forma, solo porque Sakura era su huésped.

Al final, optó por apresurarse y elegir uno de los vestidos que mejor le sentaban. No es que su aspecto fuera a ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Solo serviría para infundirle valor, si es que eso era posible. Tendría que advertir a sus tías, sin que Sakura la oyera. Puede que no le cayera muy bien, pero no quería herirla explicando que no había conseguido una invitación para ella.

Estaban todas aguardándola, justo en la entrada, y Hinata vio que no podría hablar en privado con ninguna de sus tías a menos que se la llevara aparte, lo cual probablemente levantaría sospechas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de intentarlo porque Sakura la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y la llevó casi a rastra al carruaje, tan impaciente estaba por llegar a la fiesta.

El trayecto fue una tortura para Hinata, que no cesó de imaginar toda clase de desastres. Llegó a imaginarse a Naruto echándolas a todas de su casa. Después de todo, ella podía haber evitado que se presentaran allí, podría haber confesado la verdad. A él no le importaría herir los sentimientos de Sakura con la verdad.

Fue la impaciencia de Sakura la que al fin brindó a Hinata una oportunidad para, al menos, advertir a sus tías cuando el carruaje llegó a Summers Glade y la joven londinense salió en primer lugar. Hinata tomó a Tsunade del brazo y se apresuró a susurrarle:

‑No deberíamos estar aquí. Naruto no la ha invitado.

Tsunadese limitó a darle unas palmaditas en el brazo y, sin el menor atisbo de preocupación, respondió:

‑Entonces, debe de haber cambiado de opinión, porque el conductor nos informó de que tenía que acompañarnos a todas, incluyendo a los huéspedes que pudiésemos tener.

Aquello, naturalmente, dejó a Hinata sentada en su sitio y con la boca abierta, por lo cual fue la última en entrar en la casa. No sabía qué pensar. Quería creer que Naruto había vuelto a hacer concesiones, como lo había hecho el día anterior, solo para que ella acudiera a la fiesta. Pero tenía que ser realista. Hinata no sabía lo que había ocurrido en la cita de la posada. Tal vez Naruto quería volver a comprometerse con Sakura, pero no deseaba que ella lo supiera todavía. En ese caso, Hinata le había ofrecido la excusa perfecta para que él pudiera tener a Sakura cerca otra vez.

Lo cierto es que Sakura no tardó mucho en dejarlas solas. Ya había desaparecido, en busca de sus amigas de Londres para informarles de que ya volvía a estar en acción, cuando Hinata entró. Estaba habituada a ser el centro de atención, sin importar dónde estuviera. El mero hecho de que se encontrara allí, en la fiesta de su ex prometido, invertiría por completo las habladurías sobre ella.

Había conseguido justo lo que quería. Y volvía a estar en su elemento, entre la alta sociedad londinense. No resultaba sorprendente que aquel día brillara con una belleza tan exquisita que eclipsaba por completo a Hinata, a pesar de haberse puesto su mejor vestido lila.

Bueno, no había más remedio que aceptarlo e intentar pasárselo lo mejor posible. Aunque hoy sabía que no lo conseguiría. Hoy no sería como la noche anterior, Naruto no estaría todo el rato pendiente de ella. Era imposible, no con Sakura allí.

Habían llegado a tiempo para desayunar. Tsunade y Shizune ya lo habían hecho, pero Hinata no, así que fue a la estancia donde se estaban sirviendo los desayunos. Por lo que vio, había unos cuantos invitados que también se habían levantado tarde o que no habían pensado en comer hasta ese momento. Sasuke Uchiha y su hermana Mikoto estaban en las mesas del bufé, llenándose los platos antes de ir en busca de una silla.

‑Sola al fin ‑le dijo Sasuke a Hinata cuando reparó en su presencia y se acercó a ella.

‑ ¿Al fin?

‑Bueno, me pasé toda la velada de ayer pensando en cómo ingeniármelas para liberarla de las garras de ese bruto, y aquí está usted ahora, sin que él la tenga de la manita.

Hinata se ruborizó, pero no por ella.

‑Desearía que no lo llamara así. No es un bruto, y usted lo sabe.

Sasuke se río con malicia.

‑Claro que lo sé, pero tengo que encontrar algo para sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿no?

‑ ¿Por qué? ‑preguntó ella con osadía.

‑Bueno, primero, porque se pone muy divertido cuando se enfada conmigo. Segundo, porque me cae bien. Y, tercero, porque alguien debe enseñarle a encajar los golpes, por decirlo de alguna forma, y yo me he elegido a mí mismo para instruirlo en las complejidadesdel humor inglés.

‑Dios santo. Y yo que pensaba que usted solo estaba haciéndose, el gracioso ‑respondió ella jocosa.

Él se echó a reír, lo cual llamó la atención a todos los presentes, incluida su hermana, que se acercó a ellos.

‑Dime, ¿qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido a estas horas de la mañana? ‑preguntó Mikoto, reprimiendo un bostezo.

‑Que esta mañana debías de estar tan dormida cuando te has vestido, que se te ha olvidado pedirle a tu doncella que te abrochara estos últimos...

La pobre muchacha gritó, se ruborizó y se puso inmediatamente de espaldas a él ordenándole:

‑No te quedes ahí pasmado como si nada. ¡Abróchamelos!

Sasuke reía para sus adentros y parecía decidido a que su hermana se quedara allí para siempre, esperando a que él le abrochara los botones. Hinata se apiadó de ella y le dijo al oído:

‑Está bromeando. Va usted perfectamente vestida y está preciosa.

Mikoto se volvió, miró a su hermano con rabia y le insultó antes de marcharse muy indignada.

Hinata le miró, negando con la cabeza. Era muy apuesto ‑los dos hermanos Uchiha eran excepcionales en ese sentido‑, pero saltaba a la vista que también era un bromista incorregible. No es que eso fuera malo. Ella también lo era, hasta cierto punto, aunque con una diferencia importante: sus bromas iban encaminadas a divertir a los demás, no a irritarlos.

‑ ¿Qué? ‑preguntó Sasuke sonriente mientras Hinata sacudía la cabeza.

‑Ha tenido usted muy mala idea ‑respondió ella.

‑Tal vez ‑concedió él‑. Pero la he despertado, ¿no? No puede ir por ahí con esa cara de dormida cuando se supone que estás buscando marido. Cuanto antes lo haga, antes podré yo dejar de acompañarla.

‑Ah, entonces, ¿usted solo la ha irritado por su bien? ‑dijo Hinata.

‑Por supuesto ‑respondió Sasuke‑. Dios. ¿No irá a decirme que cree que tengo mala intención? Me rompería el corazón, no lo dude.

Hinata dio un mordisco a su pastel de carne antes de señalar lo que quedaba de él en una mesa cercana.

‑Aquí sirven corazón y riñón, creo, por si necesita repuestos.

‑Uf ‑dijo él, pero sonreía‑. Tiene usted suerte de que yo no sea de los que se desaniman con facilidad. Aunque veo que a lo mejor tardaré unos cuantos días más de lo previsto en convencerla de que se case conmigo. ‑Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia‑. Cuando se dé cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, cederá.

Hinata se río ante el nuevo cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

‑Somos como la noche y el día, y usted lo sabe.

‑No estoy de acuerdo ‑insistió el‑. Los dos provenimos de una estirpe de duques.

‑Ah, pero la mía lleva un rumor incorporado ‑le recordó ella.

‑Ah, pero la mía se come los rumores en el desayuno ‑replicó él alegremente.

\- ¿Y en qué mesa sirven de eso esta mañana? ‑le preguntó Hinata.

Él se echó a reír otra vez, lo bastante alto como para atraer todas las miradas de los presentes en la estancia. Hinata estaba empezando a encontrarse a gusto, pero también se preguntaba por qué le prestaba Sasuke tanta atención. Si no se marchaba pronto, iba a dar pie a habladurías, de eso estaba segura. Era demasiado conocido para que la gente no empezara a hablar.

Hinata supuso que debía de estar aburrido y de ese modo pasaba el rato. Cualquiera que intentara relacionar su nombre con el de Sasuke tendría que ser un completo idiota, por lo que no iba a preocuparse por eso.

* * *

‑Se lo he oído decir a su propia hermana ‑dijo Ino Yamanaka‑. Le gustan las mosquitas muertas. ¿Quién mejor que Hinata encajaría en esa descripción?

‑A mí no me importaría serlo, si con eso captara su atención ‑observó Temari.

‑No puedes ser una mosquita muerta solo porque lo desees, querida ‑le dijo Ino‑. Eres demasiado guapa.

Temari se ruborizó, pero era evidente que estaba decepcionada, aunque en cualquier otro momento el cumplido le habría entusiasmado. Recordando para qué estaban allí, añadió:

‑Aunque da lo mismo, porque en cuanto vea a Sakura...

Las dos muchachas habían estado intentando aplacar los celos de Sakura, que le atenazaban desde que habían visto a Hinata saliendo de la sala de los desayunos acompañada por el atractivo Sasuke Uchiha. La expresión de pura incredulidad que vieron en su semblante les bastó para anticipar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Tenten, por otra parte, estaba encantada con el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. De hecho, había tenido la impresión de que al fin se hacía justicia al ver que el ardid de Sakura para deshacerse de su prometido, así como las habladurías, se habían vuelto en su contra. Era la primera vez que la veía recibir su merecido de aquella forma. Por ese motivo, aquella mañana se le había caído el alma a los pies al verla en Summers Glade, aparentemente con invitación, pues eso ‑ella lo sabía tan bien como las otras‑ volvería a ponerla en el candelero.

Lo único bueno de que hubiera venido, en opinión de Tenten, era que ahora podría ver con sus propios ojos el éxito que estaba teniendo Hinata; la campaña que había iniciado para arruinar su puesta de largo no había funcionado del todo, no al menos en lo que a Namikaze y a Uchiha respectaba.

Y Sakura ni siquiera sabía aún quién era Sasuke Uchiha, puesto que no lo conocía. Tampoco sus amigas, hasta ayer, cuando llegó con su hermana. Mikoto sí era conocida suya, por descontado, y la habían acribillado a preguntas para enterarse de que era su hermano, el heredero Uchiha, quien acababa de regresar a Inglaterra después de pasar varios años en el extranjero. Por eso no lo conocían ni sabían nada de él.

Lamentablemente, había muchísimas posibilidades de que, en cuanto conociera a Sakura, Sasuke cayera postrado a sus pies, al igual que les sucedía a todos los demás, con la única salvedad de Naruto; por lo cual Tenten lo admiraba sinceramente. Ino y Temari eran de la misma opinión. Estaban en ese momento hablándole a Sakura de él, poniéndola al día de los últimos acontecimientos, explicándole que era el heredero de un ducado, que era apuesto y rico e ideal para ella si ya había terminado con su ex prometido, cuando él apareció acompañando a Hinata. Y no era casualidad. Hablaban y se sonreían mientras buscaban un lugar donde sentarse.

Las tres muchachas habían presenciado el éxito que Hinata había tenido la noche anterior al conseguir acaparar la atención de Naruto Namikaze durante la mayor parte de la velada. Temari y Ino habían incluso tenido una discusión amistosa sobre cuál de ellas dos ibaa intentar conquistarlo, ahora que Sakura había terminado con él, pero lo dejaron correr al ver lo cautivado que parecía estar por Hinata.

Aunque eso no iban a mencionárselo a Sakura, y esperaban que ella no se enterara por otras vías. Así pues, ninguna de las dos dio crédito a sus oídos cuando Tenten espetó:

‑Mosquita muerta, ¡y un cuerno! Intenté deciros que Hinata tiene un encanto especial, pero todas os burlasteis. La prueba es que tiene a los dos solteros más atractivos de la fiesta disputándose su atención.

Al oír sus palabras, Sakura la miró con los ojos entornados inquiriéndole:

‑ ¿Qué otro soltero? ¿De qué estás hablando?

‑Pues de tu Naruto, claro está ‑se complació en decir Tenten antes de que Temari y Ino pudieran detenerla.

Tenten apenas consiguió disimular una sonrisa triunfal después de decirlo. Pero, aunque ella aún no lo sabía, lo que dijo a continuación fue incluso más efectivo. Al fin y al cabo, no podía estar enterada de que la noche anterior Sakura no había hablado con sus anfitrionas y, en cambio, se había encerrado en su habitación, intentando comprender por qué Naruto no se había comportado como debería durante su cita.

‑ ¿No te ha explicado Hinata que Naruto apenas se apartó de su lado anoche? ‑añadió Tenten.

Como Sakura ni siquiera sabía que Hinata había estado allí, en Summers Glade, el golpe fue duro por partida doble. Por otra parte, disimular sus sentimientos no era uno de sus fuertes. Aunque intentó aparentar indiferencia en su respuesta, la miríada de emociones que mostró su semblante dejó patente que, desde luego, no era así como se sentía.

‑Hinata no es de las que hace confidencias ‑señaló Sakura.

‑Ni tampoco airea sus éxitos, por lo visto. Qué lástima ‑respondió Tenten‑. Me encantaría saber qué les parecía tan divertido como para pasarse riendo casi toda la velada.

‑Tú puedes decir lo que quieras, Tenten ‑se apresuró a intervenir Ino, intentando aún evitar que Sakura se enojara, aunque incluso ella sabía que no había nada que hacer, después de todo lo que había revelado Tenten‑. Eso no significa que ninguno de los dos esté pensando en casarse con ella. ¿O acaso habéis olvidado que tiene «sangre mala»?

‑Bueno, ¿quién podría olvidarlo? ‑volvió a intervenir Tenten en tono irónico‑. Sobre todo, cuando ella parece tan feliz, y tan viva. Siendo además un rumor absurdo.

‑ ¿Te olvidas de quién empezó a difundirlo? ‑dijo Temari en defensa de Sakura.

‑No. De hecho, recuerdo a la perfección quién fue tan malévola como para ponerlo de nuevo en circulación.

Al fin lo había hecho. Había insultado a Sakura. Sin embargo, Tenten estaba entusiasmada de que al fin hubiera tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Y en esta ocasión Sakura captó el mensaje, a diferencia de tantas otras veces. La vistosa pelirosa perdió parte de su atractivo cuando enrojeció de rabia.

Ino sofocó un grito. Temari estaba demasiado apabullada para articular palabra. Sakura espetó:

-Malévola. ¡Estás... llamándome... a mí ...!

‑Oh, sí. Por favor, monta una escena para que vuelvan a echarte de aquí por segunda vez ‑la interrumpió Tenten con una sonrisa radiante‑. Así, a lo mejor las demás podremos volver a divertirnos.

Tenten se dio la vuelta para marcharse, consciente de que había cortado por completo los lazos con el grupo, y orgullosa de haber sido capaz de hacerlo por fin. Pero Ino y Temari le caían bien, al menos cuando no se comportaban como dos tontas descerebradas en presencia de Sakura y, por ello, les dijo antes de marcharse:

‑ ¿Cuándo vais a despertar y daros cuenta de que ella no es vuestra amiga? No dudaría en apuñalaros por la espalda si creyera que con ello iba a conseguir lo que desea. Y no tendría ningún remordimiento al hacerlo.

Tenten se alejó con mucha dignidad, a buen paso y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que a lo mejor tendría que hacer el equipaje y marcharse, que cualquier día empezaría a circular algún horrendo rumor sobre ella. Solo que ahora ya no le importaba.

‑Bueno, yo nunca ‑bufó Temari, incapaz de pensar en nada más apropiado que decir después del rotundo discurso de Tenten.

‑Ni yo ‑corroboró Ino.

‑No me sorprende ‑dijo Sakura, recobrando la compostura, aunque por dentro ardía de furia‑. Después de todo, es una mentirosa. Ya la he descubierto haciéndolo, oh, al menos cinco veces, pero tuve la decencia de no decir nada. Pobrecilla. Me pregunto si es superior a ella. Hay personas que no pueden evitarlo, ya sabéis.

* * *

‑Siéntese, Nagato. Tenemos un problema.

El escocés se sentó en el escritorio delante de Jiraya y miró a su antagonista con escepticismo, entornando los ojos. No le habla gustado que lo hubiera «convocado». Tal como él lo veía, no había desayunado aún, no había dormido muy bien aquella noche y, con el calor que hacía en el salón de Jiraya, se había puesto a sudar en cuanto había entrado. No necesitaba más problemas.

‑ ¿Nosotros? ‑preguntó‑. ¿Y cómo íbamos nosotros a tener un problema cuando lo único que nos une es el muchacho y él está haciendo exactamente lo que le pedimos? Ha reunido usted aquí a un enjambre de bellas muchachas, por cierto, si quiere mi opinión. Si yo hubiera sabido que en Inglaterra tenían tantas bellezas, a lo mejor habría venido de visita, después de que mi amada esposa falleciera, para encontrar otra.

‑Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora tal vez no tendríamos que estar peleándonos por Naruto ‑gruñó Jiraya.

‑Quién está peleándose, ¿eh? Habría jurado que por fin nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en cómo repartir a nuestros herederos.

‑Una solución que no me convence en absoluto. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarle ‑respondió Jiraya‑. Por si no se dio cuenta anoche, Naruto ha invitado por su cuenta a una tal Hinata Hyuga, con quien se dedicó a desperdiciar su tiempo durante toda la velada.

‑ ¿La muchacha bajita con una buena delantera? Tiene unas formas muy bonitas, pero no es lo que se diría una belleza. Así que no se haga cruces. Al final escogerá a otra más hermosa.

Jiraya suspiró y dijo con hastío:

‑Desearía que no hiciera tanto hincapié en la belleza externa. Una cara bonita no es la esposa ideal, como quedó demostrado de manera drástica con la hija de los Haruno.

‑Por supuesto que sí ‑dijo Nagato en total desacuerdo‑. A tu mujer no tienes que escucharla. Puedes ignorarla cuanto te plazca, pero tienes que verla siempre, por lo que una cara bonita es preferible a una cabeza hueca.

Jiraya puso los ojos en blanco, pero señaló:

‑Naruto no debe de ser de la misma opinión, porque está mostrando más interés por esa muchacha que por cualquier otra. Bien, tal vez solo se sienta a gusto con ella. Es lo único que ha admitido, Le divierte. Si eso es todo, entonces no hay problema.

Ante aquello, Nagato frunció el ceño.

‑Se está usted contradiciendo, hombre. Si a usted no le importa si se casa o no con una belleza, como no se cansa de repetir, ¿cuál es su problema con esa muchacha? ¿No tiene un título que sea de su agrado?

Jiraya volvió a suspirar.

‑El aspecto de Hinata Hyuga no tiene nada que ver con mi preocupación, Nagato. De hecho, a mí me parece bastante guapa. Son sus ojos. Los tiene extraordinarios.

‑Ojos bonitos, ¿eh? No me he fijado.

‑Tal vez porque lo único que mira usted son los senos y la cara y por eso no se fija en ninguno de los detalles menos obvios que una muchacha puede poseer, ni mucho menos en si tiene dos dedos de frente.

Nagato sonrió ante la aspereza de su tono.

‑No, es solo que aún no conozco a la muchacha y no he podido acercarme tanto a ella como para verle los ojos. Entonces, deben de ser sus credenciales a lo que usted pone objeciones.

‑No. Ya que lo menciona le diré que su bisabuelo, Aoba, era duque, y su abuelo conde. El padre de la muchacha habría heredado ese título, si hubiera sobrevivido a su padre, pero no lo hizo. Ella no necesita un título para ser la adecuada en ese respecto. De hecho, supera con creces a muchas de las jóvenes presentes. Lo que me preocupa es que tiene dos tías solteronas muy gruñonas...

Le interrumpieron las risas de Nagato.

‑Me complace decir que ese es su problema, no el mío. Yo volveré a casa después de la boda.

‑Doy gracias a Dios de que usted se marche ‑dijo Jiraya con un alivio patente‑. Pero también se asocia con ella un rumor que surgió hace cuarenta años y que, según me dicen, vuelve a estar en circulación.

Nagato dejó de reírse. Se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó:

‑ ¿Qué clase de rumor?

‑No es un rumor al que yo haya dado nunca mucho crédito, puesto que conocí a Aoba Hyuga en persona y sabía lo torpe que era con las armas. Casi me disparó en el pie una de las veces que fuimos a cazar juntos, así que pudo haberse disparado perfectamente de forma accidental y no a propósito, como afirma el rumor. Pero su esposa era una boba que sí se quitó la vida cuando empezó a correr el rumor de que él lo había hecho; de eso no me cabe la menor duda. No tenía los arrestos para desmentirlo, ni para hacer frente al ridículo.

‑A mí eso no me parece nada grave ‑se burló Nagato.

‑Ni a mí me lo parecería, si eso fuera todo. Pero hubo una hija que hizo lo mismo, y su hijo y su nuera (los padres de Hinata), también. ¿Va captando ya la idea, Nagato? Cuando nuestro principal interés es tener otro heredero que dé continuidad a nuestras dos estirpes, ¿queremos realmente exponernos a que haya algo de cierto en la triste historia de esa muchacha?

\- ¿Sabe Naruto todo eso?

‑ ¿Cree usted que se confía a mí? No tengo ni idea de si lo sabe o no, aunque es posible que haya oído las habladurías. ¿Cambiaría eso en algo las cosas?

Nagato frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo.

‑Tal vez no. Y sin duda no las cambiaría si es usted quien se lo explica.

Jiraya apretó los dientes ante aquella insinuación.

‑ ¿No hemos ya pasado por esto antes? Sé que le gusta pensar que el muchacho se cegaría y obraría en contra de su sentido común solo para mortificarme, pero yo lo creo más inteligente. No obstante, en este asunto es más probable que lo escuche a usted. Así que averigüe si está al corriente y, si no lo está, infórmele y déjele bien claro que la muchacha no es la adecuada para él.

Por una vez, Nagato asintió en señal de acuerdo, aunque añadió esperanzado:

‑Supongo que se tratará de lo que usted dice, que ella le divierte.

‑En ese caso, como ya he dicho, no habría problema, pero el mero hecho de que lady Sakura vuelva a estar bajo mi techo...

Nagato lo interrumpió.

‑Maldita sea...

Esta vez fue Jiraya quien lo interrumpió:

‑Porque ahora es huésped de las Hyuga, y Naruto las ha invitado a pesar de eso. Así pues, una de dos: o se ha pirrado por la belleza de la muchacha después de todo (lo cual debería deleitarlo a usted) y ha decidido perdonar sus insultos y casarse con ella de todas formas, o va en serio con la Hyuga. ¿Qué dice usted, Nagato? A mí no me complace ninguna de las dos posibilidades.

‑ ¿Y a mí? ‑gruñó Nagato‑. Sin duda, él se llevará una sorpresa cuando vea a quién se han traído las Hyuga. Supongo que no sabía quién era su huésped cuando las invitó. Y que, cuando se entere, se deshará de todas ellas.

Ahora fue Jiraya quien se echó a reír.

‑Engañarse no conduce a nada, y lo sabe. Apuesto a que Hinata Hyuga se lo dijo anoche. Puede que tenga ese funesto rumor adscrito a su familia, pero no es una cabeza hueca y se daría cuenta de lo que implicaría traer a la ex prometida de Naruto a una fiesta organizada con el expreso propósito de que elija esposa.

‑Uf ‑dijo Nagato disgustado mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse‑. Voy a buscarlo para ver cómo están las cosas. Especular con usted, Jiraya, me da dolor de cabeza.


	12. XI

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**11**

Naruto había evitado unirse a la fiesta aquella mañana, tras la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. La había consultado con la almohada o, mejor dicho, se había pasado un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama antes de enviar un segundo mensaje al cochero, anulando el anterior. Y había añadido que debía recoger a todos los posibles huéspedes de las Hyuga. Después de aquello, había conciliado el sueño enseguida. Pero aquella mañana, no se sentía tan cómodo con su decisión y eso le estaba amargando el día.

Permitir que Sakura volviera a entrar en su casa era un craso error, fuera cual fuese la razón. Ella lo interpretaría como una forma tácita de pedirle perdón, nada más alejado de su propósito.

Durante las dos semanas que duraría la fiesta, él podría hallar otras formas de verse con Hinata de vez en cuando, sin que lo echaran demasiado en falta, y si se percataban de su ausencia... Bueno, peor para ellos. Nadie le había dicho que tuviera que pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día en Summers Glade. Entonces, ¿por qué no había actuado así?

Naruto lo sabía perfectamente. Que Hinata estuviera en la fiesta significaba poder contar con ella dieciséis horas todos los días, poder conversar con ella cuando le apeteciera y acudir en su busca cuando necesitara que lo animara o lo aconsejara sobre la importante decisión que debía tomar en el transcurso de las dos próximas semanas. En suma, Hinata estaría presente con su efecto calmante. De ahí que él estuviera más que dispuesto a afrontar cualquier idea errónea que se hubiera formado Sakura, la cual podría corregir con relativa facilidad. Pero no había anticipado lo que pensarían los demás al verla de nuevo allí, después de que hubieran roto su compromiso.

Reparó en ello cuando Nagato fue a verlo a su habitación para preguntarle si había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Sakura.

Le había resultado sencillo responder, pero luego quiso saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con Hinata, y eso fue mucho más complicado. Él no tenía ninguna intención en particular. Aunque sabía que Nagato no iba a comprender su relación, tal y como pudo constatar.

‑ ¿Una amiga? ‑se burló Nagato‑. Los hombres se hacen amigos de otros hombres, no de las mujeres.

‑ ¿Por qué?

‑Porque el maldito sexo se interpone, por eso. Y si me dices que no has pensado en ello ni una vez con esa joven, te diré que eres un mentiroso.

Naruto no se ofendió, sino que lo encontró divertido.

‑Entonces, dígame que soy un mentiroso. Lo cierto es que he estado demasiado ocupado riéndome con ella como para pensar en nada más.

Nagato volvió a burlarse; Naruto estaba ya seguro de su incomprensión. Era un concepto sencillísimo, pero Nagato no veía más allá del «orden natural de las cosas» entre hombres y mujeres.

Aun así, intentó explicarse:

‑Considere esto, si lo desea. Tiene usted un gran amigo que vive cerca de usted, tal vez incluso sea su mejor amigo. Celebra una fiesta. Quiere que él esté ahí para compartir con usted lo que promete ser un buen rato, ¿sí?

Nagato se unió a sus especulaciones.

‑Pero mi amigo tiene otro compromiso.

‑Sí, pero es un compromiso menor que puede solventarse invitándolo también a la fiesta. Y usted sabe que habría hecho lo mismo que yo.

‑No, si el otro «compromiso» hubiera sido una joven de lengua viperina que podría arruinarme la fiesta, y eso sí que lo sé perfectamente.

Naruto suspiró. Desde luego, aquello no podía discutírselo, puesto que suponía una posibilidad evidente. Pero entonces sonrió divertido. Al menos Nagato había captado la idea.

‑No se preocupe por Sakura hasta que ella nos dé motivos para hacerlo. Y no tema. Mis intenciones con Hinata no van más allá de la mera amistad. Hable hoy con ella y verá por qué es agradable tenerla aquí. Posee el don de hacerte olvidar tus problemas.

Por su expresión, Nagato no acababa de estar muy convencido. ‑ Mientras no olvides el propósito de esta fiesta.

‑Ya le he dicho que no pongo reparos a lo de encontrar esposa. Lo que no me gustan son estas malditas prisas. Y, se lo digo en serio, si no puedo decidirme antes de que termine esta fiesta, no quiero oír ninguna queja al respecto. No voy a escoger a una solo por obligación.

‑No esperamos que te enamores de golpe, muchacho ‑respondió Nagato, gruñón‑. Eso tarda tiempo en llegar.

‑Yo no estoy hablando de amor. Hablo de agrado. Al menos, la mujer con la que me comprometa tiene que agradarme. Hay que partir de algo, Nagato, que no sea la más absoluta indiferencia.

‑Por supuesto que sí. Pero no vas a encontrarlo si te pasas el día con «amigas». ¿Y cómo interpretarán eso las otras muchachas si no saben que sois solo amigos? Pensarán que ya has elegido y que no necesitan captar tu atención. Algunas pueden incluso hacer las maletas y marcharse.

Naruto torció el gesto. Si Nagato se lo proponía, no había quien le rebatiera.

‑Pues sí. Me tomé una noche libre y me dediqué a divertirme en lugar de a buscar esposa ‑dijo Naruto ‑. Hasta eso me echa en cara, ¿no?

‑No, mientras no haya más noches como esa. Porque esta fiesta no puede durar siempre, muchacho. Y no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta para encontrar esposa. No había visto a tantas muchachas reunidas bajo un mismo techo en toda mi vida. El viejo Jiraya se ha esmerado mucho eligiendo a las invitadas, allanándote a ti el camino. Solo te pido que emplees mejor tu tiempo.

Naruto accedió a hacerlo, pero cuando se unió a la fiesta un poco más tarde fue a Hinata a quien buscaba de manera inconsciente mientras recorría las distintas estancias. Por desgracia, se encontró con Sakura o, más bien, fue ella quien lo encontró a él, interponiéndose en su camino de tal forma que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse o ignorarla sin reparos.

Naruto habría optado por lo segundo sin vacilar, puesto que el día anterior ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle. Si no había captado el mensaje, era su problema. Pero no estaba sola, sino con otras dos muchachas, y él tenía en mente su conversación con Nagato.

Había conocido a sus dos compañeras, aunque no durante el tiempo suficiente como para recordar sus nombres; le habían presentado a más de cien personas en los dos últimos días. Las dos eran bastante bonitas y, por lo tanto, merecía la pena conocerlas un poco mejor, supuso él. Eso significaba que aquel no era el momento indicado para ser grosero. No obstante, cambió de idea en cuanto Sakura abrió la boca.

‑Creo que ya conoce a mis dos buenas amigas, Ino y Temari.

Él no quería conocer mejor a nadie que pudiera considerarse buena amiga de Sakura. Hinata era la excepción, pero ella nunca había dicho que fuera amiga de Sakura; más bien había hecho hincapié en sus obligaciones para con ella.

‑Desde luego ‑dijo sin dedicarle una sola mirada a Sakura. Mirando a sus compañeras, añadió antes de sortearlas‑: Un placer, señoritas, pero si me excusan, aún no he comido.

‑Es tan... ‑Temari guardó silencio mientras intentaba pensar en otra palabra que no fuera «grosero» para describir la actitud de Naruto. Al fin se decidió‑: ... seco, ¿verdad? ‑añadió mientras lo veían salir de la sala.

‑Un rasgo escocés, imagino ‑dijo Sakura en tono hastiado.

De hecho, se alegraba de que no se hubiera quedado con ellas. La habían visto hablando con él. Por el momento, aquello era todo lo que le interesaba.

‑ ¿Aceptarás si vuelve a pedirte que te cases con él, es decir, si en esta ocasión no le pide tu mano a tu padre? ‑preguntó Ino.

Sakura fingió que dedicaba tiempo a pensar en ello.

‑Aún no me he decidido. Ahora hay que tener en consideración a lord Uchiha, después de todo.

‑Claro ‑respondió Temari‑. Aún no te conoce, pero eso tiene fácil solución. Hinata podría presentártelo si aún sigue con él.

El pretendido aburrimiento de Sakura se esfumó con inusitada rapidez.

‑Yo no necesito que nadie me presente ‑dijo con brusquedad‑. Y menos Hinata. Conoceré a Sasuke Uchiha cuando esté preparada para hacerlo; tal vez esta noche. Habéis dicho que esta noche habrá baile en el salón.

‑Sí, eso hemos oído.

‑Excelente. Tengo un nuevo vestido de noche ideal para una ocasión como esta.

‑Ah, Sakura, querida. No creo que lo de esta noche sea un baile en sentido estricto ‑le advirtió Temari‑. En el campo estas cosas son mucho más informales.

‑Tonterías. Un baile es un baile, se celebre donde se celebre. Y yo quiero estar insuperable cuando lo conozca. Un espléndido vestido de noche es lo que necesito.

Temari pretendió añadir algo más, pero la forma en que Ino la miró le hizo cambiar de opinión. Sakura continuaba siendo su amiga, ellas todavía querían seguir medrando a costa de su popularidad, pero a ninguna de las dos le había gustado la forma en que se había vengado de Tenten, quien también había sido su amiga. Y la predicción de Tenten les estaba pesando mucho, puesto que las dos veían la facilidad con que podía llegar a cumplirse.

Así que, si Sakura quería dar la nota aquella noche, era asunto suyo. Si después se sentía avergonzada, también eso sería asunto suyo. Se lo habían advertido, pero como era típico de ella, Sakura no hacía caso a ninguna opinión que no fuera la suya.

* * *

Cuando Naruto termino de desayunar, se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Había conseguido relacionarse mucho llevándose el plato con él, como había visto hacer a otros, y haciendo un recorrido por las estancias de la planta baja, deteniéndose aquí y allá para hacer un cumplido personal o algún comentario sobre la tormenta que estaba cayendo y que ahora repiqueteaba en las ventanas.

Si algún invitado había pensado en hacer alguna salida, a estas alturas ya había cambiado de opinión. Aunque lo cierto es que nadie estaba interesado en salir al aire libre en invierno, aunque no lloviera, puesto que había suficientes actividades para entretenerse bajo techo.

Ya se habían iniciado varias partidas de cartas, algunas amistosas, pero la mayoría con apuestas ‑un pasatiempo con el que la alta sociedad inglesa parecía disfrutar especialmente‑. En el salón se estaban representando farsas entre un mar de risas. Las salas del billar tenían, no una, sino dos mesas que mantenían ocupados a muchos de los caballeros de más edad, incluyendo a Nagato. Jiraya aún no había aparecido.

Una joven cantaba para un grupo de damas en la sala de música, una hermosa muchacha pelirroja que llamó la atención a Naruto. Pero había que estar sordo para disfrutar oyéndola cantar, por lo que no tardó en marcharse.

Se habría quedado en el salón, pero allí era donde estaba ahora Sakura celebrando audiencia. Eso lo contrarió mucho, porque Mikoto Uchiha también se encontraba allí y Naruto había estado pensando en conocerla un poco mejor. El hecho de que su hermano no le cayera bien no era motivo suficiente para descartar a una de las muchachas más bellas de la fiesta. No llegaba al extremo de Sakura, porque eso era casi imposible. Sakura era una rareza, demasiado guapa y demasiado consciente de serlo.

Había recorrido todas las estancias cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata no se hallaba en ninguna de ellas. Las únicas en las que no había mirado eran el salón de baile, que no se usaba durante el día, y el estudio de Jiraya, también fuera de uso, porque lo ocupaba el administrador de las tierras de Jiraya, que se hallaba ausente mientras durara la fiesta. La tía de Hinata que la había acompañado ayer estaba en la sala de música con otra mujer de una edad similar, pero Hinata tampoco se hallaba con ellas.

Pensó que a lo mejor no había venido a Summers Glade. Seria irónico que él tuviera que sufrir la presencia de Sakura y que, sin embargo, el premio que ello conllevaba, la compañía de Hinata, le fuera negado. Pero ¿por qué no iba a venir cuando el resto de su casa estaba allí, incluida su invitada?

Antes de preguntarles a sus tías, miró en las otras dos estancias. Averiguó que habían cerrado con llave el estudio; una prudente precaución, supuso. El salón de baile estaba abierto, pero la tormenta lo había sumido en la oscuridad y estaba vacío, como era de esperar; al menos eso parecía a primera vista. Sin embargo, vislumbró un ligero movimiento, justo al cerrar la puerta. Allí estaba Hinata, en el otro lado del salón, de pie junto a una de las ventanas del balcón. El papel de la pared que había detrás de ella, de un violeta similar al vestido que llevaba, la confundía con el resto del salón, haciéndola casi invisible.

Hinata lo oyó acercarse y, sin volverse, supo que era Naruto. Había algo en su forma de andar, muy enérgica, que era fácil de reconocer. Se le aceleró el pulso, extraño incidente que se producía siempre que él estaba cerca. Se preguntó por qué se encontraba él allí. Desde luego, no por la misma razón por la que estaba ella.

En cuanto había empezado la tormenta, Hinata había ido en busca de un lugar tranquilo desde el cual contemplar la furia desatada de la naturaleza. Las tormentas le gustaban tanto como la llovizna. Aunque algunas personas se ponían nerviosas con el estallido de un trueno o el destello de un rayo, ella se serenaba con aquellas cosas y sentía el impulso de salir al aire libre.

Hoy era del todo imposible. Pero, en su defecto, lo mejor era contemplar la tormenta. Las puertas del balcón, acristaladas, le permitían ver la terraza y los campos que la rodeaban y el salón de baile vacío le proporcionaba la intimidad necesaria para disfrutar a solas del espectáculo.

Pero no le importaba que Naruto hubiera ido a molestarla. De hecho, era agradable poder compartir aquel momento con él.

‑Es hermosa, ¿verdad? ‑dijo Hinata cuando él se detuvo junto a ella.

Pensó que tendría que explicarle a qué se refería, pero supo que él lo había comprendido al oírle responder:

‑ ¿Le gustaría verla más de cerca?

Hinata lo miró y sonrió, pero negó tristemente con la cabeza.

‑A mis tías no les gustaría que apareciera mojada y desaliñada, en especial ahora que se acerca la hora de comer. No me daría tiempo a volver a casa para cambiarme de ropa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la tomó de la mano y, abriendo la puerta del balcón, tiró de ella para que los dos estuvieran bajo la lluvia. Se detuvo allí, en la terraza, y alzó el rostro al cielo, saboreando los elementos como habría hecho ella.

Dios santo. En aquel momento, Hinata supo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

Él pensó que debía de estar loco para haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso, hasta que bajó la cabeza y miró a Hinata. Tenía una expresión tan alegre, tan radiante, que estaba encantadora. Aunque el cabello se le había empapado y se le pegaba a la cara, durante unos breves instantes Naruto se quedó hipnotizado, por sus increíbles ojos, por una gota de lluvia que quedó suspendida en sus pestañas antes de resbalarle por la mejilla, por otra que se alojó en uno de sus hoyuelos antes de dividirse y descender hasta su hermosa barbilla, por sus labios carnosos cuando ella le sonrió, atrayendo su mirada hacia ellos.

Él tomó su adorable rostro entre las manos y la besó. Fue otro impulso, pero celebró haberse dejado llevar. La lluvia era glacial, pero él no sentía el frío, sino únicamente el calor de sus labios, y el ardor de sus cuerpos en contacto. Ella sabía a ambrosía, era un soplo de aire cálido frente a los rigores del invierno.

A lo lejos se oyó un trueno y Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza. Un rayo cruzó el cielo mientras él se abría paso entre sus labios, explorándole la boca con la lengua. Durante unos instantes, no existió nadie más en el mundo aparte de ellos dos, los elementos y la pasión que los había invadido.

Cuando Naruto recobró el sentido común, le asaltó la culpa, la turbación y algo más, que de inmediato no reconoció como temor. Podía echarle la culpa a Nagato por haberlo incitado a pensar en Hinata como mujer y no solo como amiga, y se culparía si aquel impulso terminaba por estropear su amistad.

La soltó y dio un paso atrás. Ahora estaba demasiado turbado para mirarla. Solo deseaba escapar antes de que Hinata dijera algo que pudiera arruinar su relación, aunque antes tenía que disculparse. No podía dejar que pensara que él era tan bruto como se decía.

‑Ha sido... no debería... ‑farfulló Naruto. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar? ‑. Lo siento. No sé por qué lo he hecho, pero no volverá a suceder. Se lo prometo.

* * *

Hinata tardó un buen rato en reponerse del aturdimiento en que la había sumido el beso de Naruto. Estaba temblando, llevaba un rato haciéndolo, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, no entró dentro para calentarse. Se dirigió al establo para ver si podía encontrar al cochero que las había traído.

Afortunadamente se hallaba allí y accedió a llevarla a casa para poder cambiarse de ropa. Sus tías no tendrían que enterarse de que estaba empapada y ella no tendría que explicar el porqué. No se hallaba en condiciones de explicar nada cuando no podía ni darse a sí misma una respuesta.

Naruto la había besado, la había emocionado hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Y luego le había jurado que no volvería a suceder. ¿Qué conclusión podía sacar de todo aquello? ¿Que había sido un accidente, un impulso que no debería haber ocurrido y que posiblemente no habría tenido lugar si hubieran estado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera bajo una violenta tormenta? Las tormentas la serenaban, pero al parecer a él lo excitaban. La madre naturaleza desatando toda su furia. Sí, había algo primitivo en eso, supuso, algo que podría incitar las pasiones de un hombre.

Ojalá no le hubiera besado. Saber lo maravilloso y excitante que aquello resultaba no iba a serle de ninguna ayuda para recuperar la calma. Aunque se trataba de un detalle nimio comparado con su otro descubrimiento: que se había enamorado de Naruto.

En realidad, no le sorprendía. Había notado vagos indicios de lo que le estaba sucediendo y había intentado ignorarlos. Pero admitirlo... Ella sabía que amar a Naruto le haría sufrir. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma cuando él jamás la correspondería, cuando tendría que ver cómo se casaba con otra? Y no a distancia. ¡Eran vecinos! Lo vería a menudo, y luego a él y a su esposa, y a sus hijos.

Hinata llegó tarde al almuerzo, pero nadie se percató, puesto que se servía a lo largo de varias horas, como el desayuno, para que la gente no intentara sentarse en las mesas al mismo tiempo. De todas formas, no le habría importado que ya no se sirviera, porque ahora había perdido el apetito y estaba demasiado turbada para digerir nada.

Se unió a sus tías en el salón. Ya habían comido y solo le preguntaron respecto a su nuevo vestido, a lo cual ella respondió diciendo que había tenido que cambiarse, sin especificar el motivo. Ellas aceptaron su explicación, extrayendo sus propias conclusiones, tal y como ella pensaba, y eso le evitó tener que mentir. Además, tenían noticias que darle y estaban impacientes por hacerlo.

Tsunade se adelantó a Shizune diciendo:

‑Sakura ha decidido alojarse aquí, pero no con nosotras. Ya ha mandado a buscar sus cosas.

Hinata no se sorprendió de que Sakura quisiera quedarse allí ahora que la habían invitado, sino de que pudiera hacerlo.

‑ ¿Aún les queda sitio?

‑No, pero tiene amigas que se han ofrecido a hacerle sitio en la habitación que comparten.

Shizune expresó su opinión añadiendo:

‑No veo por qué quiere meterse en una habitación con un montón de muchachas, cuando podría tener una para ella sola a solo diez minutos de aquí.

Hinata sí lo entendía y dijo:

‑No añadió que Sakura prefería las multitudes porque le proporcionaban el público que parecía necesitar en todo momento; se trataba de un pensamiento poco amable que prefería reservarse para ella. Por otra parte, residir en Summers Glade también pondría fin a cualquier habladuría sobre Sakura, si aún seguía rumoreándose sobre ella después de su aparición en la fiesta.

Tsunade confirmó sus suposiciones diciendo:

‑Todo el mundo da por seguro que la han vuelto a invitar y que no hay rencores entre su familia y los Namikaze. Se dice incluso que el joven Naruto ha cambiado de opinión y volverá a pedir su mano. ¿Crees que deberíamos aclarar que Sakura está aquí solo porque te han invitado a ti y ella es nuestra huésped?

Hinata suspiró para sus adentros. Sinceramente, no podía importarle menos el giro que pudieran dar las habladurías en lo que a Sakura respectaba, pero no quería ser ella quien influyera en el cariz que pudieran tomar.

‑Creo que si lord Jiraya quiere que se sepa que ella no está aquí por invitación suya, lo hará público. Corregir lo que piense la gente no es cosa nuestra. Que piensen lo que quieran. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo harán de todas formas.

Hinata lamentó de inmediato lo que acababa de decir, por lo que se apresuró a añadir:

‑He oído que esta noche va a haber baile. ¿Lo han confirmado?

‑Desde luego ‑respondió Shizune‑. Pero no hace falta ir corriendo a casa para desempolvar los vestidos de noche. Será muy informal.

‑Tiene que serlo ‑señaló Tsunade‑. En fiestas de esta envergadura, es casi imposible seguir unos horarios estrictos que obligarían a todo el mundo a prepararse al mismo tiempo. ¿Te imaginas a ocho mujeres metidas en una habitación, con ocho vestidos de noche extendidos en la cama y ocho doncellas intentando vestirlas a la vez? No puede hacerse. No sin que reine la confusión y salten chispas.

Hinata se lo imaginó y sonrió:

‑No sé, pero ver cómo saltan chispas puede ser divertido.

‑ ¿Has conocido a lord Nagato Uzumaki querida? ‑le preguntó Shizune.

‑No, pero he oído que está aquí ‑respondió Hinata‑. ¿Y tú?

‑Aún no, aunque esperábamos hacerlo hoy.

‑Ella lo espera ‑la corrigió Tsunade‑. Tiene la estúpida idea de que el viudo Uzumaki podría tener la intención de volver a casarse.

Hinata arqueó la ceja y dijo en tono burlón:

‑Caramba, tía Shizune, ¿estás pensando en contraer matrimonio?

Shizune se ruborizó y dijo malhumorada, dirigiéndose a su hermana:

‑Por supuesto que no. Sencillamente se me ocurrió que, ahora que su nieto se traslada a Inglaterra, él se quedará muy solo en esas Tierras Altas suyas.

‑No sabemos cómo es su casa ‑objetó Tsunade‑. Podría estar a rebosar de parientes suyos, por lo que sabemos.

‑De hecho, está bastante vacía, según Naruto ‑dijo Shizune, sonriendo satisfecha a Tsunade por disponer de aquella información.

Hinata decidió cortar de raíz la disputa antes de que pasara a mayores satisfaciendo su propia curiosidad.

‑ ¿Has hablado con Naruto? ‑le preguntó a Shizune.

‑Sí, justo después del almuerzo, pero durante muy poco rato. El pobre parecía muy alterado por algún motivo. Me preguntó adónde habías ido y yo no supe qué contestar. Supongo que eso fue cuando tú te fuiste a casa a cambiarte de ropa.

‑Tal vez ‑respondió Hinata incómoda e, intentando aparentar indiferencia, preguntó‑: ¿Te ha dicho si me buscaba por algún motivo en particular, o solo quería saber dónde estaba?

‑No, pero puedes ir en su busca para averiguarlo ‑dijo Shizune.

‑Sí ‑confirmó Tsunade‑. Es del todo aceptable que lo hagas en una fiesta como esta. Eres su vecina, después de todo.

Hinata las miró con los ojos entornados, consciente de lo que estaban haciendo.

‑Si es importante, seguro que me encontrará. Pero, entretanto, dejad de imaginaros que hay más de lo que en realidad hay. Yo lo veo como amigo nada más, algo que suele darse entre vecinos.

Mientras veían a Hinata salir de la estancia, Shizune dijo:

‑Lo ha dejado muy claro, ¿verdad?

‑Sí, demasiado, de hecho. A Naruto le gusta, ¿sabes?

‑Eso me pareció a mí, pero por lo visto a ella no ‑dijo Shizune, frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

‑ ¿Puedes culparla por no tenerlas todas consigo después del desastre que fue Londres?

‑No fue un desastre, solo un...

‑Desastre.

‑Te lo juro, Tsunade. ¿Podrías no llevarme la contraria por una vez, cuando por casualidad estamos de acuerdo sobre Naruto Namikaze? Si Hinata está convencida de que él solo quiere ser su amigo, no va a notar ninguna señal suya que indique lo contrario. Necesitamos convencerla de que puede aspirar a casarse con él.


	13. XII

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**12**

Sakura no se sintió azorada al ser la única mujer que llevaba un vestido de noche. No obstante, se habría cambiado de ropa si se hubiera percatado a tiempo, no cuando estaba ya en el salón de baile. Había estado demasiado ocupada en localizar a Sasuke Uchiha como para fijarse en el modo en que iba vestida la gente.

Se olvidó del asunto en cuanto remitieron la sorpresa y el malestar iniciales. A fin de cuentas, sabía que estaba espléndida, y aquello era lo único que importaba: brillaría con más intensidad en comparación con el resto de mujeres presentes. Para ella, eso era normal y así era como tenía que ser.

Todavía no había visto al heredero Uchiha, pero sí sabía que Tenten seguía allí, y eso la irritó muchísimo. Aquella perra odiosa tendría que haberse marchado ya de Summers Glade, pero, por lo visto, que la tacharan de traidora mentirosa y vengativa ante sus amigas no la avergonzaba lo bastante como para tener que irse. Sakura tendría que pensar en alguna otra cosa para mandarla a casa deshecha en lágrimas.

Cuando al fin localizó a Sasuke Uchiha fue para verlo junto a Hinata. ¿Otra vez? ¡Era intolerable! ¿Qué era lo que él y Naruto encontraban tan interesante en aquella muchacha? Desde luego, no podía ser su aspecto físico. Tenten había dicho que era divertida. Qué tontería. Era más probable que estuviera dándoles algo que no debía. Sí, eso tenía que ser. ¿Y quién iba a pensar que aquella ratita de campo tendría una moral tan relajada? Aunque, ¿por qué no? Hinata no tenía ninguna esperanza de casarse, así que su reputación no debía de importarle mucho, ¿no?

Sakura se acercó a ellos, confiando en que ningún caballero se interpusiera en su camino. Por una vez tuvo suerte y llegó sin que nadie le siguiera los pasos. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa a Hinata antes de mirar a Uchiha con un recato que incluso resultaba halagador. Ella lo sabía, puesto que lo había ensayado ante el espejo.

‑No creo haber tenido el placer ‑dijo Sakura‑. ¿Puedes hacer tú los honores?

‑Desde luego ‑dijo Hinata, sonriendo traviesa‑. Lady Sakura, permítame que le presente a Sasuke Uchiha, vástago de la familia Uchiha, descendiente de una larga estirpe de duques que, sin duda, algún día perpetuará; si una mujer no le pega antes un tiro por sus extravagantes flirteos.

Lord Uchiha, en lugar de sentirse insultado, como Sakura habría imaginado, se echó a reír. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sin ser grosero? No obstante, debía de estar incómodo después de aquella presentación tan estrafalaria. ¿Qué podía haber incitado a Hinata a decir algo tan ridículo?

‑No me creo ni una sola palabra ‑dijo Sakura, volviendo a atraer la atención de Uchiha.

‑Oh, es del todo cierto, al menos lo de los flirteos. Aunque discrepo en que sean extravagantes. Definitivamente. Mis flirteos son de lo más refinado. Se lo demostraré.

Estaba siendo amable. Qué detalle por su parte. En lugar de ello, debería de haber puesto a Hinata en su sitio, como habría hecho Sakura. Se volvió para hacerlo, pero Hinata eligió aquel momento para marcharse y, como aquello era lo que había estado deseando, Sakura se mordió la lengua.

‑Si me excusan ‑dijo Hinata‑. Creo que mis tías necesitan que vaya a rescatarlas.

Sasuke, que había conocido a sus tías aquella tarde, las vio en el otro extremo del salón y protestó:

‑ ¿De quién? Están solas.

Hinata se río divertida.

‑Por eso. Si las conociera mejor sabría que a menudo necesitan que las rescaten a la una de la otra. Incluso en una fiesta como esta en la que deberían estar divirtiéndose, no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin ponerse a discutir sobre algo. No importa de qué. Escoja cualquier tema y ellas estarán en desacuerdo de manera automática.

‑Bueno, sí tiene que hacer de ángel rescatador, vaya entonces ‑dijo él con un exagerado suspiro‑. Pero sepa que no he olvidado cómo se las ha ingeniado para no concederme ningún baile. Tenga por seguro que volveré al ataque más tarde.

Hinata se marchó de todas formas, aunque ahora lo hizo rubori zada. Sakura gruñó para sus adentros y lo habría hecho en voz alta si no fuera un ruido tan poco delicado. Ellos dos no iban a bailar si ella podía impedirlo, se prometió.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba a solas con Sasuke Uchiha, y lo bastante lejos de los demás invitados como para que nadie los oyera. Y él por fin se estaba comportando como debía, examinándola de arriba abajo con aquellos ojos tan negros. Sakura no se violentó en absoluto, pues estaba habituada a que la miraran, incluso de forma metódica, como estaba haciendo él. De hecho, esperaba que lo hubiera hecho antes.

‑Su hermosura es francamente exquisita ‑le dijo al fin Sasuke. Aunque no en tono admirativo, sino de sorpresa‑. Pero, sin duda, escuchará decirlo tan a menudo que debe de significar bien poco para usted, o nada en absoluto.

Era cierto, pero decirlo no era en ningún caso de buen tono, por lo que ella objetó:

‑Al contrario, una dama nunca se cansa de oír esos cumplidos, sobre todo cuando provienen de un caballero tan apuesto como usted.

Por alguna razón, su cumplido lo puso a la defensiva. Supo el por qué cuando Sasuke espetó:

‑No crea que está haciendo ninguna conquista, querida. En mi familia, los hombres llevamos la iniciativa. No soportamos que nadie nos persiga para llevarnos al altar.

Sakura podría haberse ofendido, pero eso habría frustrado sus planes.

‑Caramba, lord Uchiha. ¿A qué puede usted estar refiriéndose? ¿No pensará que quiero casarme con usted solo porque lo encuentro apuesto? Encuentro apuestos a muchos hombres, y si me hacen un cumplido, es posible que yo se lo devuelva como acabo de hacer. Con total inocencia, se lo aseguro. Sin ningún motivo oculto.

‑Excelente ‑respondió él satisfecho‑. Me alegra oírlo. Mucho.

Ahora, él debería sentirse avergonzado por su error, pero no era el caso, sino que en sus labios se había dibujado una sonrisa escéptica. Bueno, no importaba. Se casaría con él. Tomó la decisión en aquel preciso instante. Era joven y muy atractivo, y el ducado y la fortuna que heredaría le irían como anillo al dedo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a tolerar su asociación con Hinata, fuera sórdida o no, iba a cortarla de raíz en aquel preciso instante.

‑Tendría que ser un poco más disimulado, ¿sabe? ‑le susurró al oído.

‑ ¿Disimulado? ¿Y sería tan amable de decirme en qué?

‑En que ha estado acostándose con Hinata. ¿O no le importa poner en peligro su reputación?

Su reacción no fue en absoluto la que Sakura había anticipado. Cualquier otro hombre se habría apresurado a asegurarle que no había nada entre ellos dos. Lo hubiera o no, aquella habría sido la respuesta de un caballero. Y a partir de ese momento, se habría asegurado de evitar a Hinata, aunque solo fuera para respaldar su afirmación. En cualquier caso, no volvería a acercarse a la muchacha.

En cambio, Uchiha se apartó un paso de Sakura, la miró con incredulidad mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente y se alejó, de ella sin mediar palabra, enojado en apariencia. Sin embargo, cambió de idea, giró sobre sus talones ‑ahora su enojo era evidente‑ y espetó:

‑Dios santo, es usted una verdadera arpía ‑dijo indignado‑. Ya me habían dicho que era una maestra en el arte de las murmuraciones, pero no creía que ninguna mujer pudiera ser tan malévola como lo es usted, aunque por lo visto es cierto. Pero se lo advierto, lady Sakura, si intenta difundir ese rumor sobre Hinata, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, yo me encargaré personalmente de hundirla. ¿Lo entiende? Me encargaré de que la alta sociedad no vuelva a aceptarla. Su belleza superficial no va a salvarla, querida. Se lo prometo.

Ahora sí se marchó, con la espalda rígida, la furia contenida ‑en ningún momento había alzado la voz‑, dejando a Sakura desconcertada por completo. No podía asimilar la idea de que él le hubiese hablado en aquel tono, a ella, y la hubiera amenazado, solo para proteger a una mosquita muerta como Hinata. Bueno, ahora ya no le interesaba. Aquel estúpido había perdido su oportunidad.

Solo quedaba Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura suspiró para sus adentros. No es que quisiera casarse con él en realidad, pero Naruto no era tan malo como ella temía. Era distinto, con su acento, su pelo rubio, su imprevisibilidad, pero o bastante apuesto, y todas las mujeres de la fiesta lo encontraban un buen partido, lo cual era determinante para ella.

Sin embargo, tener que tratar otra vez con aquel obtuso escocés ‑ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella se había disculpado el día anterior‑ y con su orgullo herido, iba a poner a prueba toda su paciencia. Porque Naruto quería recuperarla. Aquello era evidente, al menos para ella, o no estaría allí ahora. Solo fingía lo contrario, por el rencor que aún le guardaba, suponía Sakura, y probablemente se estaba devanando los sesos, intentando hallar la forma de recuperarla sin que pareciera que estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

En ese sentido, Sakura podía ser de ayuda, simulando que el incidente estaba olvidado en lo que a ella concernía. Sería más divertido dejar que él siguiera vacilando, pero había muchas otras jóvenes casaderas en la fiesta que necesitaban darse cuenta de que con él no tenían nada que hacer, ahora que ella estaba allí. No quería ver más miradas afectadas ni más batidas de pestañas de las que ya había visto.

Y en lo que respectaba a la atención que Naruto le había, aparentemente, dedicado a Hinata la noche anterior, era evidente que lo único que intentaba era ponerla celosa, puesto que sabía que ella se enteraría, tal y como había ocurrido. Como sí Hinata pudiera hacerle sombra. Era absurdo. Pero al menos Sakura había averiguado cuál era el juego de Naruto y sabía cómo hacer frente a tanta estupidez.

* * *

Ahora que los invitados llevaban varios días residiendo en Summers Glade y a todos les habían presentado a Naruto una o incluso va rias veces, ya no lo veían como a un intruso. El simple hecho de que hubieran pasado unos días en su compañía lo había elevado a la ca tegoría de ser «uno de los suyos».

Aquello marcó el inicio de un fenómeno que él descubrió a última hora de aquel día. Cada vez le costaba más ir de una estancia a otra, o incluso atravesar el recibidor, sin que algún invitado le detuviera para conversar con él. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho más a gusto cuando era el «desconocido» y casi nadie se le acercaba.

El fenómeno prosiguió hasta la noche. Pretendía llegar antes al salón de baile, donde esperaba encontrar a Hinata, y poder enmendar el craso error que había cometido con ella en la terraza. Pero no todos los invitados estaban interesados en bailar, por muy informal que fuera el evento, muchos de ellos seguían diseminados por las demás estancias. Y no tenían reparos en llevárselo a rastras al salón para poner fin a una disputa, o a otra estancia para unirse a lo que ellos consideraban una discusión que no debía perderse.

Reacio a ser grosero, contra lo cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto había tenido que detenerse una y otra vez, por lo que ya habían pasado varias horas cuando al fin pudo escapar durante el tiempo suficiente para ir al salón de baile. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, como había esperado.

Sus ojos se posaron en Hinata, que se hallaba en el otro extremo del salón, pasando por encima de Sakura sin fijarse en ella, aunque ella interpretó que Naruto fingía no verla. Sin embargo, había toda una estela de personas entre ellos, todas decididas a detenerlo para decirle algo. Así pues, cuando llegó hasta Hinata ya estaba enojado y el tono de su saludo fue un poco malhumorado.

Sin embargo, como era observadora, Hinata lo miró y se echó a reír, aventurando:

‑No está habituado a ser tan popular, ¿verdad?

‑No es eso. En las Tierras Altas no hablamos para oírnos como hacen estos ingleses. Nosotros hablamos de cosas serias.

‑Comprendo ‑respondió ella, aun sonriendo‑. Debe de haberle resultado difícil mantener conversaciones del estilo de las que hemos tenido usted y yo, que en su mayoría han sido bastante frívolas.

Naruto se puso de todos los colores y se apresuró a enmendar el malentendido.

‑No quería decir…

‑ Naruto, déjelo ‑le reprendió Hinata con suavidad‑. A estas alturas ya debería saber cuándo hablo en broma.

Él suspiró. Hinata tenía razón. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Pero, por otra parte, él esperaba una actitud más reservada por su parte después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la terraza: enojo incluso. No obstante, ahora que pensaba en ello, era casi imposible imaginarse a Hinata enfadada, enfadada de verdad, alzando la voz, echando fuego por los ojos. Aquello sería todo un espectáculo: sus ojos violetas ardiendo de pasión...

Naruto apartó la mirada para que ella no se percatara de lo que estaba pasándosele por la cabeza. Por desgracia, esta vez sus ojos se posaron en Sakura y no pudo eludir la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se encaminó hacia él.

Naruto no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estar con Hinata, que conocía a Sakura bastante bien, le ofrecía a la peli rosa una excusa para unirse a ellos. Eso le impulsó a marcharse en aquel mismo instante.

‑Volveré ‑fue lo único que le dijo a Hinata.

Había pasado más de una hora cuando consiguió volver junto a ella. Se había dado cuenta de que evitar a Sakura no funcionaría dado que él iba a estar en la casa todos los días. Tendría que dejarle claro que él deseaba que mantuviera las distancias, puesto que ella no parecía darse por aludida cuando intentaba ignorarla.

‑Parece que le debo unas cuantas disculpas ‑le dijo a Hinata cuando se unió a ella cerca de la mesa de los refrigerios.

‑ ¿Solo unas cuantas? ‑respondió ella, enarcando una ceja‑. A mí se me ocurren como mínimo siete.

Fue el número impar que había empleado, y su expresión grave, lo que le llevó a pensar a Naruto que por una vez hablaba en serio.

‑Uf, ¿qué más he hecho?

‑Bueno, una, aún no me ha pedido que baile con usted. Dos, debería disculparse por pensar que hay algo por lo que debe disculparse, cuando no es así. Tres, no debería mostrarse tan sorprendido cuando alguien le toma el pelo, porque podría pensar que necesita una lección en el arte de lo absurdo y marcharse con él.

‑ ¿Marcharse con qué? ‑preguntó él exasperado, después de intentar seguir su extraño discurso.

‑Su pelo, por descontado.

El hecho de que ella siguiese mirándolo con tanta seriedad fue lo que hizo que sus carcajadas, cuando estallaron, fueran tan sonoras y bruscas. Aunque, en aquel momento, a Naruto le daba igual estar llamando la atención. Una vez más, Hinata lo había serenado por completo, había borrado su irritación como si nunca hubiera existido.

‑Uno de estos días le preguntaré por las otras cuatro disculpas que le debo.

‑Oh, bien. Me encanta disponer de tiempo para desarrollar mi creatividad. Puedo ser muy pero que muy absurda si me lo propongo, ¿sabe?

Naruto le sonrió e insistió:

‑Pero aun así quiero disculparme por haberla dejado a su suerte esta tarde, cuando debería haberla llevado personalmente a casa para que se pusiera ropa seca. No hay excusa para una actitud tan desconsiderada por mi parte. Al darme cuenta he regresado al salón de baile, pero usted ya se había marchado.

‑ ¿Y quién es ahora el absurdo? Como si yo tuviera que ir a Londres a cambiarme de ropa. Mi casa no tiene pérdida, vivo a la vuelta de la esquina, más o menos. ¿Es por eso por lo que estaba usted tan alterado? ‑Cuando él enarcó la ceja, ella añadió‑: Mis tías me han dicho que les ha dado esa impresión.

‑Ah, bueno, eso entre otras cosas. Con mis dos abuelos esperando que encuentre esposa antes de que termine esta fiesta, me siento un poco presionado. Decepcionarlos a ellos, o decepcionarme a mí sí me precipito. En cualquier caso, nadie sale ganando. A Jiraya me da igual decepcionarlo, pero en este asunto está con Nagato. No obstante, lo que quiere Nagato es una estupidez, pero eso no puedes decírselo a un viejo escocés tan obstinado como él.

‑Está usted en un buen apuro ‑respondió Hinata pensativa, frunciendo los labios‑. Si no se lo tomara tan a pecho, las cosas tal vez le resultarían mucho más sencillas.

‑Y hoy hace un sol espléndido, por lo que veo ‑contestó él.

Como, de hecho, había estado lloviendo la mayor parte del día, ella se burló con suavidad:

‑No sea tan escéptico, porque a veces funciona. En mi caso, he averiguado que, si no me obsesiono con un problema, a veces la solución se me presenta de repente. No siempre, por supuesto, eso sería demasiado simple, pero lo bastante a menudo como para que intente no preocuparme cuando tengo un problema. Algunos tienen la virtud de resolverse sin que una intervenga. Ojalá fueran todos así ‑remató con una sonrisa.

‑Es usted un poco joven para ser tan filosófica.

‑ ¿Usted cree? ‑dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos, fingiendo inocencia‑. Lo que acabo de explicarle es de una lógica tan pueril que la mayoría de los adultos lo olvidan en cuanto se hacen mayores.

Él se echó a reír. Era un tesoro, aquella amiga suya. Y esa noche estaba especialmente encantadora con su sencillo vestido azul y aquella radiante mirada. Hinata había mencionado el baile en broma, pero él quería bailar con ella, y sabía por qué. Quería tocarla.

Naruto suspiró para sus adentros. Tenía que atajar aquella clase de pensamientos. Ella no estaba interesada en él de aquel modo, jamás le había inspirado otra cosa que no fuera amistad. Lo consideraba un amigo. Y vaya amigo sería él si se abalanzaba sobre ella a la mínima de cambio.

Iba a espantarla si no controlaba aquella repentina atracción que sentía hacia ella. Por mucho que quisiera robarle algún otro beso, prefería con mucho tener su amistad, la cual, se estaba dando cuenta, le parecía de un valor incalculable.

Pero eso no le impedía sacarla a bailar. Ni siquiera ella pensaría mal, pues esperaba que al menos la sacara una vez. Un baile, y luego Naruto volvería a pensar en encontrar esposa.

* * *

‑ ¿Quiere casarse conmigo, Hinata?

Ella se figuró que había esperado a que estuvieran bailando para hacerle aquella pregunta tan desconcertante. De esa forma, no podría marcharse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, que era lo que se merecía. Y Hinata no lo encontró gracioso. El matrimonio no era nada que pudiera tomarse a broma, al menos no con aquel descaro.

‑No sea absurdo ‑le respondió‑. Usted sabe perfectamente que no nos llevaríamos bien. Ni tampoco su familia lo aprobaría. Como si hubiera necesidad de que yo lo sacara a colación, cuando usted lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

‑Si esas son sus únicas objeciones, entonces podemos fijar una fecha para la boda.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba bromeando. Ojalá pudiese también ella tomárselo tan a broma. Y no es que su propuesta no la halagara de forma excepcional, si hubiese llegado a creer que él hablaba en serio. Pero era realista. Sabía que no era una presa tan suculenta como lo era él, aun cuando no tuviera aquel rumor asociado a su apellido. Por otra parte, Hinata y el rumor iban en el mismo paquete y la mayoría de familias, sobre todo las que se enorgullecían de tener antepasados sin tacha, la excluirían como posible candidata a esposa para sus herederos.

Y, además, aquella misma tarde había decidido que jamás se casaría, después de llegar a la desgarradora conclusión de que amaba a un hombre que jamás sería suyo. Casarse con otro no sería justo para él, aun cuando fuera con Sasuke Uchiha, quien tal vez se lo merecía por abordar aquel tema con semejante frivolidad.

‑ ¿Por qué no me cree? ‑le preguntó Sasuke cuando ella permaneció en silencio.

‑No soy ciega, Sasuke ‑respondió Hinata incómoda.

Él ignoró la referencia a su aspecto físico y, en cambio, dijo:

‑Usted es maravillosa, eso es lo que es. Yo no dudaría en casarme con alguien con quien me siento a gusto, lo haría antes que con alguna tonta presumida que se pasa el día acicalándose frente al espejo.

Hinata se echó a reír.

‑Bueno, tengo que admitir que los espejos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero, si le creyera, mi respuesta tendría que ser no.

‑ ¿Por qué?

‑¿Cómo explicárselo sin explicárselo realmente? Decidió no intentarlo y cambiar de tema.

‑Mi negativa no parece haberle afectado en absoluto, lo cual demuestra que no me ama.

‑Bueno, no. Pero usted me gusta lo suficiente y no me cabe la menor duda de que el amor no tardaría en surgir entre nosotros.

Hinata se burló de él.

‑Bien. ¿Por qué confía en que eso suceda en lugar de esperar a que tenga lugar primero y luego proceder en un orden más natural? ¿Y por qué iba usted a querer casarse, siendo tan joven como es, cuando no está obligado a hacerlo y el amor brilla en este caso por su ausencia?

Él la miró maravillado.

‑ ¿No cree usted que podría aprender a amarme?

‑Ya que no le he dado el menor indicio de que estoy interesada, ¿no podría usted concluir que me interesa otra persona?

‑ ¡Aja! ¿Vamos ahora a confesar que amamos a otro?

Hinata parpadeó. Sasuke parecía demasiado triunfal con aquella conclusión.

‑ ¿De eso se trata? Está buscando una confesión en toda regla...

‑Bueno, bueno. No diga nada que los dos lamentaremos. No, solo espero que dos personas a las que aprecio despierten y vean lo que tienen en sus propias narices antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sasuke tenía una faceta seria y Hinata la estaba viendo ahora. De hecho, lo hacía mucho más atractivo que su habitual actitud bromista, pero ella apenas lo notó.

‑ ¿Y qué dos personas son esas? ‑preguntó Hinata, mirándolo con suspicacia.

‑Usted, naturalmente, y ese zoquete escocés ‑respondió él.

Hinata se ruborizó con violencia. Dios santo, ¿cómo podía él haber adivinado sus sentimientos cuando ella tan solo acababa de descubrirlos? ¿Tan evidente resultaba por su parte? ¿Tal vez se quedaba mirando a Naruto durante demasiado tiempo? ¿Lo miraba de una forma que no debía? La avergonzaba pensar que pudiera hacerlo. ¿O era únicamente porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo con Naruto la otra noche y la gente se había dado cuenta? En ese caso, Sasuke solo estaba aventurando una opinión y Hinata no iba a darle ningún otro motivo para que volviera a decir «ajá».

‑Está usted confundido ‑dijo lacónicamente‑. Naruto y yo solo somos amigos.

Sasuke hizo evidente su escepticismo con una especie de bufido. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no hiciera comentario alguno y continuaran en silencio la obligó a dar más explicaciones. Era evidente que seguía equivocado, al menos en lo que a Naruto respectaba. Los sentimientos de Hinata apenas contaban pues no eran correspondidos.

‑No puedo imaginarme de dónde ha sacado esa idea tan absurda ‑dijo‑. Naruto y yo hablamos incluso sobre su dilema de tener que escoger una esposa entre las presentes. Yo iba a recomendarle a su hermana. Eso debería complacerle a usted, puesto que, como dice, le aprecia.

Ahora Sasuke se echó a reír.

‑El problema es que le aprecio, por lo cual no me gustaría que anduviera con mi hermana. Lo volvería lelo en cuestión de un mes.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

‑Tonterías. Usted adora a su hermana. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, con lo encantadora que es? A lo mejor son sus constantes bromas las que la incitan a comportarse de una forma que alela a la gente.

Sasuke sonrió.

‑Tal vez, pero lo dudo. Es posible que Naruto esté bailando ahora con ella. ‑Se detuvo para examinar la concurrida pista de baile en busca de la otra pareja‑. Pero se lo dice un hombre que reconocería los signos, querida. Él no está en absoluto interesado en mi hermanita.

‑Y, dígame, ¿por qué piensa usted que él está interesado en mí de esa forma?

‑Tal vez porque la busca cuando no está con él. Tal vez porque ya me ha mirado dos veces con cara de pocos amigos desde que estoy bailando con usted. Tal vez porque lady Sakura está aquí cuando no debería, pero su presencia es necesaria porque él no podía soportar que usted no pudiera venir debido a ella.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo estupefacta durante unos instantes hasta que aquella última frase cobró sentido para ella.

Luego suspiró.

‑Usted ha malinterpretado por completo las reacciones de Naruto. Aunque es natural, puesto que no conoce todas las circunstancias.

‑ ¿Que serían?

‑Básicamente, el efecto que provoco en algunas personas. Soy consciente de ello. De hecho, lo exploto con diligencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

‑ ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué efecto?

‑Sereno a la gente, Sasuke. Estén preocupados, irritados, frustrados, abatidos, etcétera, soy capaz de hacer que lo olviden todo con un par de bromas tontas o divertidas. Es asombroso lo bien que va reírse. En el caso de Naruto, desde que ha llegado no ha tenido un momento de paz, puesto que en realidad él no quería venir. Y sus dos abuelos lo han frustrado todavía más insistiendo en que se case cuanto antes. Y, para serle sincera... ‑Ahora habló en un susurro‑. Creo que lord Jiraya no le cae nada bien. No me atrevería a preguntarle el porqué, pero lo he deducido a partir de algunos de sus comentarios.

‑ ¿Y esos son todos sus argumentos?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

‑Granuja, me ha entendido a la perfección. Él siempre está enojado, o frustrado, o lo que sea, y yo tengo el don de conseguir que se olvide un poco de sus problemas, eso es todo. Vamos a ver, ¿no iría usted en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle a olvidarse durante un rato de que a la mañana siguiente le espera la guillotina?

Al oír aquello, Sasuke se echó a reír.

‑Touché. Desde luego. Yo me la metería en la maleta y me la llevaría a casa.

Hinata sonrió con malicia.

‑Bueno, Naruto no tiene que llegar a esos extremos, puesto que soy su vecina. Él sabe que puede venir a visitarme cuando necesite animarse.

‑Eso suponiendo que él crea que va a tenerla siempre cerca. Pero ¿y si usted se casa y se marcha? ¿Cree que Naruto ha tenido eso en consideración?

‑ ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando es muy probable que yo siga los pasos de mis tías y me quede soltera?

‑Dios santo, ¡qué desperdicio! ‑dijo él, exagerando el tono. Luego, en serio, añadió‑: Usted no piensa realmente que un rumor tan absurdo como el que le atañe pueda impedir que alguien se case con usted si de verdad quiere hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

‑De hecho, sé que será un impedimento, y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo, pues el objetivo de casi todos los matrimonios es dar herederos a la familia y, si se da crédito al rumor que llevo asociado, yo no duraré lo bastante como para concebir uno.

Esta vez Sasuke dejó escapar un bufido en toda regla.

‑Usted sabe que no tiene ninguna intención de irse al otro mundo por voluntad propia, y cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente lo sabría también. Salta a la vista que rebosa usted buen humor y ganas de vivir. Ese cuerpecito suyo no tiene ni un solo hueso melancólico, querida.

Ella le miró abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

‑Bueno, no. No lo tiene, pero ¿de dónde ha sacado usted la idea de que alguien tenga dos dedos de frente, aparte de nosotros dos, naturalmente?

Sasuke se rió cordial.

‑Caramba, supongo que, si lo plantea de ese modo, está usted en lo cierto. Por supuesto, si usted accediera a casarse conmigo (no a hacerlo realmente, no, solo, bueno, fingirlo, por decirlo así), ¿cuál cree que sería la reacción de Naruto?

‑Creo que sería el primero en alegrarse y desearme felicidad, si cree que es eso lo que quiero.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

‑No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que descubriría lo que son los celos, si aún no sabe por qué no puede soportar verla bailar conmigo. ¿Quiere probarlo, a ver qué sucede?

‑Está usted volviendo a mostrarse ridículo y obtuso. Los amigos pueden tenerse celos, usted lo sabe, ¿o acaso no los ha sentido usted nunca cuando su mejor amigo le hace menos caso que de costumbre o usted lo ve divirtiéndose con otros amigos? Los celos no siempre entrañan amor. En absoluto. La envidia toma muchas formas distintas.

‑Sí, sí ‑dijo Sasuke exasperado‑. Pero ¿por qué no se lo piensa, de todas formas? No perjudicará en absoluto su reputación, ni la mía, si usted anuncia más adelante que ha cambiado de opinión y no quiere casarse conmigo.

‑Bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que algún otro joven de la fiesta se fije en mí y me pida casarme con él, pero no lo hará si yo finjo estar comprometida con usted. No es que espere que suceda nada parecido, pero si así fuera, estaría perdiendo mi oportunidad solo por esta bobada.

Sasuke suspiró y la sacó de la pista de baile.

‑Piense en ello, Hinata. Sabe que no hará daño a nadie y los resultados tal vez la sorprendan.


	14. XIII

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**13**

¿Pensar en ello? Hinata tuvo dificultades para no pensar en otra cosa durante la siguiente hora. ¿Y si Sasuke estuviera en lo cierto y Naruto aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de ella? Incluso el beso con el cual la había obsequiado respaldaba aquella hipótesis. Luego Naruto se había sentido incómodo, pero ¿por qué la había besado si entre ellos no había otra cosa que amistad?

Sin embargo, cuando al fin intervino la razón, Hinata supo que no llevaría a cabo la sugerencia de Sasuke. Sería una mentira de tomo y lomo que solo afectaría a Naruto, y no podía hacerle eso. Además, el planteamiento de Sasuke parecía lógico, pero cualquier cosa podía parecerlo si se exponía de la forma apropiada. Que ella quisiera creerlo era una verdadera estupidez. jugar a «qué ocurriría si» nunca había formado parte de su carácter realista.

Y después de su conversación con Sakura descartó por completo la idea.

‑ ¿Has visto cómo intenta ponerme celosa? ‑le ronroneó al oído‑. A mí me parece absurdo, pero a un hombre no puedes decirle eso, ni conseguir que admita lo que está haciendo.

El comentario, viniendo como lo hizo de improviso, puesto que Sakura se le había acercado por detrás, confundió durante un instante a Hinata. En general, no era tan lenta, pero después de haber estado pugnando con el tema de los celos que Sasuke Uchiha había introducido, oírlo desde un ángulo distinto logró confundirla durante unos segundos.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haberle preguntado a quién se refería acto seguido, porque para entonces las ideas ya se le habían aclarado lo bastante como para conocer la respuesta. Y Hinata habría preferido, con toda su alma, evitar la conversación que mantuvieron a continuación.

‑Caramba, a Naruto, por descontado ‑dijo Sakura. Luego añadió, con cierta sorpresa‑: Pareces asombrada.

Hinata no lo estaba, pero al parecer Sakura esperaba que lo estuviera y prosiguió como si ella hubiera mostrado sorpresa.

‑ ¿No me digas que pensabas que se muestra tan atento contigo porque le interesas de verdad? ‑Aquí añadió una risita‑. Querida, pensaba que tú lo sabrías mejor que nadie.

‑No he pensado nada de eso ‑respondió Hinata en un tono más defensivo de lo que le habría gustado‑. Naruto y yo solo somos amigos.

‑Tú tal vez lo creas, pero eso solo demuestra lo ingenua que eres. Te lo aseguro, solo está fingiendo, para que yo me fije en él.

Aquello le dolió y Hinata se preguntó si no había sido esa la intención de Sakura. Es posible que no fuera una buena candidata a esposa, pero quería creer que sí era digna de amistad. No obstante, Sakura estaba insinuando que Naruto no se habría hecho amigo suyo de no haber tenido una segunda intención.

‑La amistad no tiene por qué darte celos, Sakura, ¿verdad?

‑Desde luego que no ‑respondió su amiga algo impaciente‑. Pero él espera que yo lo interprete como algo más, ¿o es que aún no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

‑No, supongo que no ‑dijo Hinata en tono irónico‑. Pensaba que estabas hablando de celos.

Sakura se ruborizó, pero estaba firmemente decidida a decir lo que tenía que decir y volvió al ataque.

‑Solo estaba intentando evitar que sufrieras en vano, querida, por si malinterpretabas la atención que Naruto te está prodigando. Pero si tú solo piensas que se trata de amistad, entonces no sufrirás cuando él se case conmigo.

‑No, claro que no ‑se vio obligada a decir Hinata.

Aunque habría querido añadir «solo siento lástima por él», consiguió contenerse.

‑Bien ‑respondió Sakura, y luego añadió, con expresión pensativa‑: Supongo que también debería advertir a Mikoto Uchiha. Está haciendo lo mismo con ella, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y ella, al menos; puede pensar que su interés es genuino, más que fingido por mi causa.

Hinata ya estaba empezando a cansarse de los sutiles insultos de Sakura, que a decir verdad no eran muy sutiles para nadie que tuviera un mínimo de inteligencia. Ahora ya estaba familiarizada con sus tácticas, pero que las usara de una forma tan descarada con ella, como si fuera demasiado tonta o demasiado confiada para darse cuenta de que la estaba insultando de forma deliberada...

‑Soy consciente de mis defectos ‑dijo Hinata con rigidez‑. También sé que Mikoto Uchiha no tiene ninguno. Con todos mis respetos, Sakura, el interés de Naruto por Mikoto podría ser genuino.

Sakura se echó a reír, una risa áspera y soberbia.

‑Desde luego, pero no lo es.

‑Eso tú no puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta ‑apuntó Hinata.

Sakura se limitó a hacer un gesto de desdén y dijo:

‑Eres tan ingenua, pero, claro, tú no estuviste en la posada el otro día para ver cuánto lamenta Naruto haber roto nuestro compromiso. Se notaba en todo lo que decía y hacía. Estoy segura de que en breve rectificará. Solo que primero tiene que curar su orgullo herido, por aquellos desafortunados insultos míos, y castigarme antes de que podamos hacer las paces. Y el estúpido ha decidido que con ponerme celosa bastará. No está funcionando, pero mientras él lo crea, estará satisfecho, supongo.

A Hinata se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y cada vez le costaba más hablar.

‑Entonces, ¿piensas que Naruto va volver a pedirte que te cases con él?

‑Sé que lo hará. No sé por qué los hombres creen que tienen que tomarse la revancha cuando alguien hiere su orgullo, pero así es, y Naruto no es distinto. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, Hinata, que volvamos a estar prometidos.

‑ ¿Estás segura de que no eres tú la que abriga falsas esperanzas?

Hinata no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello. Después de todo, estaba hablando con Sakura Haruno, la reina del año, la muchacha más bella y deseable que había sido presentada en sociedad desde hacía una década, tal vez siglos. Por ese motivo, no le sorprendió que Sakura se ofendiera.

Su temeridad le valió una mirada de reprobación y una tensa respuesta:

‑Deberías saber lo que es que te persigan para saber de qué hablo. Pero ¿cómo explicárselo a alguien que no sabe lo que es eso? Bueno, en primer lugar, está el apasionado beso que me dio en la posada antes de marcharse totalmente fuera de sí. Estoy segura de que él no quería revelar sus sentimientos de aquella forma tan espectacular, pero sencillamente no pudo contenerse. Y tiene suerte de que nadie lo viera, o me habría puesto a mí en un compromiso y se habría visto obligado a casarse conmigo. Yo no deseo eso más de lo que pueda quererlo él, así que no se lo he contado a nadie salvo a ti, puesto que eres tan obtusa que me obligas a mencionártelo.

La turbación de Hinata fue la causa del enojo que estaba empezando a sentir y, al no estar muy familiarizada con aquella emoción, dijo sin pensar:

‑Puedes ahorrarte la lección. Te lo aseguro, puedo seguir viviendo felizmente en la luna sin saber de qué hablas.

‑Ni pensarlo ‑ronroneó Sakura‑. No es ningún inconveniente para mí, querida. Puedo añadir que estoy sorprendiendo una y otra vez a Naruto mirándome cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta.

‑Eso no quiere decir nada...

‑No he terminado ‑espetó Sakura; luego tosió y prosiguió con su falso tono dulce‑: Eso, unido al beso que me dio sin mi consentimiento, es de hecho todo lo que se necesita para definir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Y además está su campaña para darme celos. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué sé que quiere recuperarme? Rompió nuestro compromiso cegado por la ira. No es que lo culpe, cuando eso era lo que yo quería conseguir en ese momento. Él lo lamenta, pero su orgullo no le permite rectificar de inmediato. De ahí que, entretanto, finja.

‑Yo diría que la única que finge aquí, Sakura, eres tú con respecto a nuestra amistad. Y si hay alguien a quien habría que advertir es a ti. Naruto también me ha besado a mí, pero yo no he dado por sentado que signifique nada. También me han dicho que me mira, pero yo no soy tan tonta como para pensar que eso tampoco signifique nada. Su interés por Mikoto Uchiha es probablemente genuino, y si alguien tiene que ser una esposa ideal para él esa es Mikoto Uchiha. Yo no te caigo bien. Lo has dejado más claro que el agua, así que en el futuro ahórrame estas charlas «amistosas». De hecho, Sakura, quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí, te lo agradeceria.

* * *

Hinata no había hecho en su vida nada tan... ajeno a su naturaleza como lo de aquella tarde. Fue el enojo, que tan poco familiar le resultaba, lo que la impulsó a buscar su abrigo y marcharse de Summers Glade sin tan siquiera decírselo a sus tías, enviándoles un lacónico mensaje que debía entregarles el señor Kabuto. Pero fue la vergüenza la que se abrió paso, la que caló hasta sus mismos huesos, lo que la incitó a salir corriendo, sin esperar al carruaje.

Le parecía imposible haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Sakura. Responder a la crueldad con crueldad no era lo adecuado, por muy satisfactorio que pudiera resultan Sí, Sakura se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, pero ¿había alguna excusa para que Hinata pusiera en entredicho sus principios y su naturaleza?

Podría haberse marchado sin decirle nada. Ese mero desplante habría bastado para transmitirle el mensaje: estaba harta de ella y no toleraría más su maledicencia. Pero no, Hinata se había dejado llevar por la ira que se había apoderado de ella y se había situado a su mismo nivel.

Su deseo era no tener que volver a Summers Glade, al menos mientras Sakura siguiera allí, pero no sabía qué excusa podía darles a sus tías para no hacerlo. Consideró la posibilidad de decir la verdad, pero luego lo descartó. Después de todo, Shizune se culparla, porque la madre de Sakura era amiga suya. Es posible que también se sintiera obligada a informar a lady Mebuki sobre el horrendo comportamiento de su hija, y luego se sentiría culpable también por eso. Al menos, Hinata podía ahorrarle a su tía aquel mal trago.

Ojalá pudiera ignorar las conclusiones de Sakura y creer las de Sasuke, pero no podía. El beso que le había dado Naruto no había tenido nada de pasional, aparte de la violenta tormenta que caía cuando tuvo lugar. Su beso había sido suave, dulce, sorprendente, maravilloso, al menos para Hinata, pero ella no había notado una gran pasión. En cambio, Naruto había besado a Sakura apasionadamente, aun cuando no quería hacerlo. Eso había insinuado ella, que él lo había hecho en contra de su voluntad, y eso decía mucho sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto.

Hinata no dudó ni por un instante que el principal argumento de Sakura fuera cierto. Él quería recuperarla, solo que aún estaba demasiado enojado para admitirlo. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Sakura era demasiado hermosa para que cualquier hombre se resistiera a querer hacerla suya. Sin embargo, Hinata no pensaba que Naruto estuviera utilizándola para darle celos a Sakura. Tal vez a Mikoto, pero no a ella. Su amistad era genuina. Tenía que serlo. No podía equivocarse tanto con él o sobre su propia valía.

Y luego se apoderó de ella la tristeza, al aceptar que el hombre a quien amaba estaba enamorado de otra, de alguien que ni siquiera era digna de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo, pero ¿tan pronto?

Como es natural, aquella reflexión dio paso a las lágrimas, y fueron tantas que Hinata pronto se encontró corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sin ver hacia dónde iba. Cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con una rama, se detuvo un momento para secarse las lágrimas y descubrió que había estado corriendo en círculo y que casi había vuelto a Summers Glade. Esa fue la razón de que el carruaje que en aquel momento abandonaba la mansión la alcanzara en tan poco tiempo.

‑ ¿Qué diablos está usted haciendo? ‑oyó Hinata antes de que Naruto bajara del asiento del cochero y la metiera en el carruaje.

En el interior no había luz. Naruto se había montado en el primer vehículo que había encontrado con los caballos ya enganchados, el que había de llevarlas a ella y a sus tías de regreso a casa al final de la velada.

Así pues, él no pudo ver sus lágrimas cuando la siguió al interior del carruaje para resguardarse del frío. Por ese motivo, su segunda pregunta fue igual de contundente que la primera.

‑ ¿Qué ha sucedido ahí dentro que la ha impulsado a salir corriendo de la casa?

‑Nada.

‑ ¿Nada? ¿Tan turbada estaba que ni siquiera ha podido esperar al cochero?

‑Me gusta andar...

‑ ¡Iba corriendo!

‑Hace frío...

‑Va a tener que decirme la verdad, querida, y basta de excusas. La he visto hablando con Sakura. ¿Qué le ha dicho que la ha turbado de esta manera?

‑ Naruto, yo solo quiero irme a casa. Si no quiere que vaya andando, entonces lléveme usted.

Ahora que Hinata había dicho varias palabras seguidas sin que él la interrumpiera, Naruto debió de notar que le temblaba la voz, porque le tocó la mejilla con el dedo, palpó las lágrimas que esperaba encontrar y la abrazó, ahogándola casi con su propia turbación.

‑Lo siento ‑musitó‑. No tiene que hablar de ello si no quiere. Soy un animal insensible.

Naruto no era nada de eso. De hecho, estaba intentando enmendar su error limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas con sus propios labios. Y, como si fuera una progresión natural, empezó a besarla en los labios. Hinata no se resistió. Le resultaba imposible imaginarse resistiéndose a los besos de Naruto, se los diera por compasión, por amistad o por..

La pasión, como la ira, era una emoción asombrosa por la rapidez con que podía surgir y apoderarse de uno. La completa oscuridad aguzaba el resto de los sentidos, sobre todo el del tacto y, lo que Hinata sentía a flor de piel, combinado con lo que sentía en sus entrañas, era demasiado intenso para poder resistirse.

Hinata ni siquiera lo intentó. Sabía perfectamente lo que podía suceder, lo que estaba sucediendo, y se hallaba en una situación única para que no le importara. Podía ignorar si estaba bien o mal porque ya había decidido que jamás se casaría, pero allí estaba el hombre a quien ella amaba, ofreciéndole una pequeña muestra de lo que podría ser convertirse en su esposa. No iba a negarse. Aceptaría todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle, incluyendo aquellos furtivos momentos de pasión, sus sueños hechos realidad.

Sin embargo, había un elemento de irrealidad, de incredulidad, resultaba difícil creer que algo tan maravilloso pudiera ser cierto; debía de ser un sueño. Pero lo fuera o no, no había razón para rechazarlo. Había que saborearlo al máximo, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo Hinata.

Correr le había revuelto el peinado por completo y a Naruto le resultó fácil deslizar los dedos por la nuca y sujetarle la cabeza para besarla con mayor profundidad. Su lengua era traviesa y atrevida, tentando los sentidos de Hinata, incitándola a unirse al juego. Y luego, de súbito, se volvió imperiosa, ardiente en su deseo, y Hinata recibió también aquello con el asombro y la emoción que cada nueva sensación le producía.

Empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada hasta darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupada en gozar como para pensar en algo tan prosaico. A partir de entonces, hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad, o lo intentó, aunque sus esporádicos jadeos sugirieran lo contrario. Le resultó más fácil, no obstante, cuando él empezó a besarla en el cuello. Pero aquello despertó toda una serie de nuevas sensaciones que la obligaron a jadear otra vez y a temblar de placer.

El abrigo se le abrió, no se había molestado en abrochárselo y se lo había puesto precipitadamente al salir de la mansión, cuando él la besó un poco más abajo. Naruto era tan alto que le resultaba un poco incómodo tener que encorvarse para llegar a donde pretendía y Hinata no se sorprendió cuando él se puso de rodillas ante ella.

Ahora empezó a repasar con sus besos el cuadrado escote del vestido de Hinata, muy recatado en comparación con el que tendría un vestido de noche. La estaba besando muy lejos de los senos, pero la emoción que ella sintió no tenía límite, porque hasta entonces nunca la habían besado en esa parte del cuerpo; de hecho, apenas la habían besado en ningún sitio.

Ella apoyó las manos en los hombros de Naruto, las movió vacilante hacia su cabello, volvió a colocarlas en sus hombros; no sabía qué hacer exactamente con ellas, lo que deseaba era apretarlo contra sí.

En el carruaje estaba empezando a hacer bastante calor. Ella lo notó casi al mismo tiempo que él, porque le quitó el abrigo y luego se quitó la chaqueta, y ella no pudo más que asentir interiormente en señal de aprobación. No obstante, aquello no fue de mucha ayuda, porque el vestido de Hinata era de manga larga y de un tejido muy grueso, así que, cuando Naruto se lo sacó, quitándose también él la camisa, ella volvió a asentir sin moverse.

Qué no habría dado Hinata por tener una vela en aquellos instantes, o por que apareciera la luna, por cualquier tipo de luz, de hecho. Pero estaban completamente a oscuras. Contemplar los torsos desnudos de las estatuas, los únicos que ella había visto, no era lo mismo que palpar con las yemas de los dedos la cálida piel de un hombre que ella deseaba tanto ver como tocar.

Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse si él sentía lo mismo, porque parecía estar intentando imaginar su cuerpo a través únicamente del tacto, tocándola por todas partes. Le recorría los brazos, los hombros, el cuello..., los senos.

El grito que ahogó Hinata cuando él le cubrió los senos con las manos tan solo expresó sorpresa. La fina camisa de ella aún se interponía entre los dos, aunque, en lo que a Hinata respectaba, podría haber estado desnuda por completo, tan cálidas eran sus palmas y tan firmes sus caricias. Y cuando volvió a reclamarla con la boca mientras empezaba a amasarle sus turgentes montes, Hinata notó una oleada de calor en sus entrañas que se le extendió por el cuerpo y escapó en un largo gemido de placer. Y, sin embargo, aquello no fue nada comparado con las sensaciones que la invadieron cuando él la echó en el asiento y continuó instruyéndola en las delicias del amor.

El carruaje era grande y lujoso, lo cual no era sorprendente, puesto que era el vehículo que portaba el escudo de armas del marqués. Los asientos eran anchos, mullidos, de un terciopelo muy suave. Las ventanas cerraban herméticamente para impedir que penetrara el frío, como en una pequeña habitación de una casa; con camas estrechas. Aun así, no era el lugar que ella habría elegido para perder la virginidad, pero ninguno de los dos tenía elección. Lo que estaba ocurriendo había surgido de forma espontánea, no estaba planeado, pues de lo contrario tal vez no estaría sucediendo.

En lo más hondo de su ser, Hinata temía que Naruto se detuviera, que en cualquier momento fuera a recobrar el sentido común como había hecho después del beso en la terraza, o que ella misma despertara del sueño, si es que lo era. Aquel temor imprimió una imperiosidad muy real a las emociones que la invadían. Quería saborearlo todo muy despacio y, a la vez, deseaba darse prisa para no perderse nada.

Si Naruto hubiera dicho simplemente: «voy a hacerte el amor», ella podría haberse relajado y gozar así de cada instante. Pero Hinata sospechaba que el impulso de Naruto solo había sido eso, un impulso, y que por ello podría extinguirse en cualquier momento si la razón se interponía. Le habría gustado saber cómo impedirlo, pero en su inocencia desconocía cómo incitarlo a que se apresurara sin decírselo, posibilidad del todo descartada, ya que sus palabras romperían el hechizo y los devolvería bruscamente a la realidad.

Las manos de Naruto seguían recorriéndola para formarse una imagen mental de ella, o eso parecía, rodeándole la cintura, las caderas, deslizándose por los muslos. Cuando retiró las manos arrastró consigo las enaguas de Hinata, que se le subieron hasta las caderas. Sin embargo, ella apenas lo notó, ahora que sentía el calor de sus palmas en la piel desnuda. Naruto moldeó una y otra vez sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, el hueco de la rodilla, hasta le quitó los zapatos y le hizo un masaje en los pies. No estaba dejando ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin explorar y lo hacía con mucho atrevimiento, sin las vacilaciones que ella experimentaba al devolverle sus caricias.

Se preguntó si aquella osadía sería un rasgo escocés. Pero no, eso era absurdo. Los ingleses, suponía, podían ser igual de osados, aunque algunos tenían unos modales tan exageradamente correctos que imaginó que a lo mejor incluso pedían permiso antes de besar o tocar una rodilla o...

Ocurrió sin más, antes de que Hinata llegara a darse cuenta o anticipara su caricia. De repente, su mano estaba allí, apoyada firmemente en la unión de sus piernas, presionando y frotando con la palma. Volvió a besarla con ardor, capturando sus jadeos. ¿Esperaba tal vez una protesta? Oh, no. Nada de protestas sobre lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Ninguna en absoluto. Solo asombro por otra nueva sensación más, pues para entonces creía que ya lo había sentido todo.

Él seguía sin apresurarse. Y ella seguía deseando que lo hiciera. Por eso se alegró cuando Naruto volvió a sentarse a su lado y colmó sus sentidos con su abrumadora presencia. Su fragancia, embriagadora y viril, tan distinta al olor de agua de rosas, polvos y especias que reinaba en un hogar exclusivamente femenino. La dura textura de su piel, sus músculos de acero, su áspero vello, que le hacía cosquillas, su mera corpulencia, que la hacía sentir tan pequeña y femenina... Y su peso cuando él cubrió muy despacio su piel con la suya, su aterciopelada virilidad llenándola, la...

Hinata gritó, no tanto por el instante de dolor, sino debido a la sorpresa. Y Naruto se apresuró a compensarla por ello, llenándole la cara de besos, jurándole que era inevitable, pero que ya no volvería a dolerle nunca más.

Ella le creyó, como no podía ser de otro modo, porque el dolor ya había desaparecido, permitiéndole sentirlo dentro en toda su plenitud y experimentar de nuevo todas esas sensaciones cuando empezó a moverse. El placer se apoderó al instante de ella y fue aumentando en intensidad con la misma rapidez, tentándola, extasiándola, llevándola a un punto culminante tan exquisito que apenas fue capaz de asimilarlo en toda su belleza.

Ahora Naruto la besaba con ternura. También había llegado al clímax, aunque Hinata no se había dado cuenta por la intensidad de su propia experiencia. Pensó que tal vez ahora que todo había terminado sentiría vergüenza, pero no, solo notó una tremenda lasitud. Podría haberse quedado dormida si no hubiera sido porque él aún la reclamaba con sus besos.

Naruto la ayudó a vestirse, lo cual fue una suerte, porque a Hinata se le cerraban los ojos. Ahora el largo día y las contradictorias emociones que lo habían poblado empezaban a hacer mella en su persona. Había sido el día más insólito, asombroso, turbador y finalmente maravilloso de su vida, y sin embargo apenas podía mantenerse despierta para saborearlo.

Esta vez Naruto no se excusó por sus actos. De hecho, apenas dijo nada, aparte de «Hablaremos por la mañana», antes de dejarla sola en el carruaje que debía llevarla a casa. El trayecto solo duró unos minutos y ella consiguió permanecer despierta.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un último beso muy dulce y el consejo de que durmiera un poco. Sus tías aún no habían llegado y con toda probabilidad no lo harían durante unas cuantas horas más, mientras durara la fiesta. ¿Dormir? Ya estaba dormida antes de recostar la cabeza en la almohada; después no recordaría haberse metido en la cama aquella noche.

* * *

Hinata se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios saboreando toda vía su sueño. Porque haber hecho el amor con Naruto Namikaze tenía que haber sido un sueño. Una cosa tan maravillosa y a un tiempo tan improbable, no podía ser real. Continuó pensando de ese modo hasta fijarse en su ropa apilada en el suelo, en lo alto del montón estaban sus enaguas manchadas de sangre.

Se sentó entonces, maravillada y sorprendida a la vez. Se quedó un rato en la cama, sumida en una especie de ensoñación, recordando y reviviendo aquel increíble placer, aquella completa... felicidad. Podría haberse pasado todo el día en aquel estado de eufórico estupor si los golpes en la puerta no la hubieran advertido de la llegada de la doncella que compartía con Tsunade y Shizune. Al oírlos se apresuró a esconder las enaguas antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Le parecía imposible haber conseguido vestirse y encontrarse con sus tías en el piso de abajo sin que nadie notara que su vida había cambiado y que la felicidad que sentía le resultaba casi insoportable. Quería compartir aquella felicidad, confesar todo lo que había sucedido, pero, por descontado, no podía hacerlo. Tal vez la comprendierán. Tal vez se emocionarán tanto como lo estaba ella y esperarán que su boda se anunciara de inmediato. Y aquel era el motivo por el cual no podía decir nada.

Naruto no le había pedido que se casara con él, aunque sí había dicho que hablarían por la mañana, lo cual sugería que lo haría. Ahora Hinata esperaba que lo hiciera, y eso era lo que la hacía tan feliz, pero también le dejaría claro que no estaba obligado a hacerlo. Si solo había sido un impulso por su parte, Hinata no iba a obligarlo a casarse con ella explicando lo ocurrido. Pasará lo que pasase, no lo lamentaría nunca. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si lo amaba? Si él le pedía que se casara con él, debía hacerlo por propia voluntad, no porque sus tías se lo exigieran.

Aquella mañana Hinata estaba impaciente por ir a Summers Glade para encontrarse con Naruto y metió prisa a sus tías para que subieran al carruaje. Sin embargo, le resultó un poco desconcertante ir sentada en aquel vehículo, con los recuerdos que ahora tenía de lo sucedido en su interior, aunque si se ruborizó un poco durante el trayecto, sus tías no repararon en ello.

Llegaron a tiempo para el desayuno y sus tías fueron directamente a la sala donde lo servían. Hinata, confiando en encontrar antes a Naruto, declinó unirse a ellas. Sin embargo, se topó con Sasuke, que parecía decidido a detenerla.

Hinata pensó que debía decirle que no estaba en lo cierto, al menos en parte. No había hecho falta «despertar» a Naruto, como Sasuke había sugerido. Simplemente, necesitaba una oportunidad y ella se la había proporcionado anoche, con su precipitada huida e la mansión, impulsándolo a seguirla. Aquello demostraba por qué no podían las jóvenes quedarse nunca a solas con un hombre por el que se sentían atraídas: la tentación era demasiado fuerte para poder resistirse.

Pero, ocupada como estaba en buscar a Naruto entre la multitud del salón, solo escuchaba a Sasuke a medias, aunque aun así reconoció la ironía en su tono de voz y el claro disgusto que transmitía.

‑Esta fiesta se ha convertido en una celebración por todo lo alto ‑dijo‑. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que ninguno de los bandos tenga muchos motivos para celebrar nada. Los necios que beban los vientos por esa reina de hielo no tendrán ganas de celebrarlo, aunque en realidad deberían hacerlo, puesto que se han librado de un destino peor que la propia muerte. A pesar de no saberlo aún. Y para las jóvenes que creían tener alguna oportunidad con nuestro estimado recién llegado, incluida usted, querida, esto será una triste decepción.

Aquel último comentario consiguió captar la atención de Hinata lo suficiente como para preguntar:

‑ ¿De qué está usted hablando?

‑Estoy hablando de noticias frescas que atentan contra el sentido común.

‑Bien, gracias por tener la amabilidad de transmitírmelas de una forma que también atenta contra el sentido común.

‑No me haga caso, Hinata. Pero preferiría no ser yo quien la ponga al corriente ‑dijo Sasuke, suspirando antes de marcharse.

‑Bien, eso me lo aclara todo ‑musitó Hinata para sus adentros.

Estaba pensando en ir tras él para que le diera una explicación, al menos una que tuviera sentido, pero entonces vio que Tsunade irrumpía en la sala acercándose a ella para decirle:

‑ ¡No puedo creerlo!

Hinata reconoció signos en Tsunade que evidenciaban que estaba a punto de montar en cólera y, como de costumbre, intentó apaciguarla.

‑Ni yo ‑dijo asintiendo de manera enfática, pero luego, sonriendo, añadió‑: ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

‑No te molestes en utilizar esa táctica conmigo, querida. Esto es demasiado inaudito para tomárselo a broma. Y esta vez yo estaba convencida de que tenía razón. Eso demuestra que las especulaciones deberían dejarse para los corredores de bolsa de Londres.

Hinata parpadeó. ¿Acababa su tía de hacer una broma o hablaba en serio?

‑ ¿Has comprado acciones?

Tsunade bufó.

‑No estoy hablando de acciones, sino de los caprichos del amor. Sé que tú mantenías que solo erais amigos, pero yo estaba segura de que había algo más...

‑Espera un momento ‑la interrumpió Hinata entre exasperada y divertida‑. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con esto? ¿De cuál de mis amigos estás hablando?

Tsunade la miró con el ceño fruncido.

‑ ¿No me digas que aún no te has enterado? Lo anunciaron anoche, justo después de que Shizune y yo nos marcháramos, por lo visto. Por eso no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora. Tú te habías ido a casa porque te dolía la cabeza, pero seguro que a estas alturas ya te lo habrá dicho alguien. La gente no habla de otra cosa esta mañana.

Aquello estaba empezando a sonar igual que la absurda conversación que Hinata acababa de mantener con Sasuke, y ella empezaba ya a temerse lo peor.

‑ ¿Qué se anunció?

‑Que Sakura y Naruto han hecho las paces por la riña que provocó su ruptura y vuelven a estar prometidos.

Hinata palideció. La impresión la aturdió momentáneamente y tuvo que asirse al brazo de Tsunade para mantener el equilibrio. Tsunade no se dio cuenta. Continuó abundando en el tema.

‑Yo no le encuentro ningún sentido, ninguno en absoluto. ¿Por qué tomarse todas estas molestias e incurrir en los gastos de celebrar una fiesta para reunir aquí a todas estas jóvenes en edad de prometer, si sabía desde el principio que no era más que una riña que podría solucionarse?

‑ ¿Si lo sabía quién?

‑Jiraya, por supuesto. Espero que se dé cuenta de la desilusión que ha producido su anuncio. ¿Celebrarlo? Es una maldita tragedia.

Tragedia no. Golpe sí. Inesperado, en realidad no. Solo que, por unos instantes, Hinata había olvidado que aquel era el resultado más probable. Así que Sakura había estado en lo cierto desde el principio y, por desgracia, también Hinata. Lo que había sucedido anoche entre Naruto y ella solo había sido un impulso por su parte, una oportunidad que un varón en su sano juicio no dejaría escapar, y desde luego ella no había intentado impedir que sucediera. Ni tampoco podía arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho, ni siquiera ahora.

Sin embargo, lo que le dolía, lo que tanto la abatía, era que Naruto hubiese hecho las paces con Sakura y le hubiera pedido que se casara con él justo después de hacer el amor con Hinata. Si hubiera pasado algún tiempo entre una cosa y otra, incluso aunque solo hubiese sido una semana, el golpe no habría sido tan fuerte. Ahora bien, hacer el amor con ella parecía haber sido el catalizador para que Naruto se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sakura entró en la sala justo entonces y recibió las poco entusiastas felicitaciones de unas cuantas personas allí presentes, aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta, pues estaba radiante con aquel triunfo. Sasuke había acertado en una cosa: nadie tenía auténticas ganas de celebrar aquel acontecimiento. Los jóvenes presentes, con la salvedad de Sasuke, que parecía detestarla de un modo genuino, estaban sin duda decepcionados, si no deshechos, de que Sakura volviera a estar prometida. Y había al menos una mujer con las esperanzas destrozadas.

Hinata no podría soportar oír a Sakura jactándose de su victoria, pero sabía que lo haría si tenía oportunidad. Y sospechaba que la única forma de impedirlo era marchándose enseguida, antes de que la muchacha de Londres se percatara de su presencia.

‑No me encuentro bien, tía Tsunade.

‑No te culpo, querida. Yo también tengo ganas de vomitar. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

‑Sí, por favor.


	15. XIV

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**14**

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron finalmente a Naruto. Lo bastante al menos como para decirle a su autor que él mismo se encargaría de que ardiera en el infierno si no dejaba de hacerlo. Pero la persona en cuestión no le hizo caso, sino que abrió la puerta . Naruto no se percató. Estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, con la sensación literal de que iba a estallarle.

‑No tiene usted muy buen aspecto viejo amigo. ¿Bebió un poco más de la cuenta mientras lo celebraba ayer por la noche?

Naruto abrió un ojo inyectado en sangre, lo clavó en Sasuke Uchiha y dijo:

‑Voy a tener que encontrar una tinaja de aceite hirviendo. Las llamas del infierno no son lo que usted necesita.

Sasuke se echó a reír y acercó una silla a la cama. Naruto, viendo que su visitante no estaba captando el mensaje de que no era bien recibido, gruñó y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Por desgracia, aunque amortiguada por la almohada, seguía oyendo la voz de Sasuke.

‑Yo sé por qué tendría ganas de morirme esta funesta mañana, considerando la situación, pero ¿cuál es su excusa? Ya que ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a casarse con Sakura...

‑ ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a hacer una cosa así?

‑ ¿Tal vez porque es tan hermosa que le corta la respiración?

Naruto se incorporó con un bufido.

‑Lo que un inglés puede encontrar hermoso, a un escocés puede parecerle pálido y enfermizo. Un escocés querría que su mujer tuviera una constitución robusta y suficiente carne como para soportar otro invierno. ¿Sabe usted que Sakura jamás sobreviviría en las Tierras Altas, que languidecería en cuanto empezara el mal tiempo? Y allí el mal tiempo es una constante, no una excepción. Yo me habría dado cuenta de eso, aun cuando ella no me hubiera puesto en su contra con esa lengua viperina que tiene.

‑Pero usted va a vivir en Inglaterra, ¿no? Así pues, ¿qué problema hay?

‑Si creyera que no voy a volver a mi tierra natal en lo que me queda de vida, sería yo el que languidecería y moriría.

‑Entonces, ¿cómo explica, viejo amigo, que vuelvan ustedes a estar prometidos?

Naruto tenía en la punta de la lengua una respuesta automática, pero como ya era la segunda vez que Sasuke insinuaba que él había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Sakura, empezó a recordar vagamente el motivo que lo impulsó anoche a empinar el codo hasta casi perder el sentido. Y luego recordó otra imagen aún más desagradable: vio a sus dos abuelos diciéndole que ahora tendría que casarse con Sakura. A aquellas alturas estaba tan ebrio que todo le daba igual. ¿Les había él dicho eso realmente? ¿Que‑todo le daba igual?

Intentar recordarlo todo aumentaba todavía más la intensidad de los latidos que palpitaban en sus sienes, por lo que al final se vio obligado a darse por vencido y respondió:

‑No es por mi voluntad, se lo aseguro.

‑Ah, entonces es cierto, ¿no? ‑dijo Sasuke en un tono que transmitía disgusto y decepción a partes iguales‑. No sé por qué creía yo que tenía usted un carácter más independiente y no iba a someterse sin más a la petición del viejo.

‑ ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa usted por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

‑Desde que decidí tomarlo bajo mi protección.

‑Pues váyase usted a proteger a otro. Yo no lo necesito.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

‑Demasiado tarde. Yo no abandono a mis amigos solo porque demuestren ser unos completos imbéciles.

‑Es mi último aviso, amigo. Si no sale ahora mismo de aquí y me deja morir en paz...

‑Venga, venga. No haga amenazas que no pueda cumplir en su actual estado.

Una buena observación, concluyó Naruto con retraso. Por ese motivo, renuncio a intentar echar a aquel tipo y optó por esconder otra vez la cabeza bajo la almohada. Esperaba que ignorar por completo a Sasuke bastaría para que captara el mensaje. Asombrosamente, consiguió quedarse otra vez dormido durante un rato, lo cual fue una bendición, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se hallaba.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser, pero al menos ahora los latidos en las sienes no eran tan dolorosos. No obstante, si creía que Sasuke Uchiha se habría marchado hacía ya rato, estaba muy equivocado. Seguía sentado en la silla junto a la cama, leyendo un libro que debía de haber encontrado en la pequeña librería de la habitación. No eran libros de Naruto. Ya estaban allí, formando parte de la decoración, cuando él se instaló.

‑ ¿Qué hora es? ‑farfulló Naruto incorporándose con muchísima cautela para evitar el martilleo en las sienes.

‑No es demasiado tarde ‑respondió Sasuke, dejando el libro‑. Imagino que aún está a tiempo de llegar al almuerzo, si se da prisa.

Pensar en comida hizo que la cara de Naruto adquiriese una tonalidad casi verdosa. Al cabo de unos instantes, estaba corriendo hacia el orinal y vomitando una buena parte de los venenos que tenía en el cuerpo. Otra bendición. De hecho, se sentía mucho mejor cuando volvió a meterse en la cama.

‑ ¿Sigue usted ahí? ‑se quejó Naruto, viendo que Sasuke continuaba sentado, tapándose la boca con los dedos, sin inmutarse.

‑ ¿Siempre duerme vestido? ‑preguntó Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho.

‑Solo cuando no recuerdo haberme metido en la cama.

‑Ah, sí. Supongo que esa es una buena excusa ‑fue su irónica respuesta.

‑ ¿Por qué sigue usted ahí?

‑Por curiosidad. Confieso que no logro comprender qué sucedió ayer, o cómo pudo usted volverse tan necio de la noche a la mañana. Va a resultarle bastante difícil deshacerse de mí, viejo amigo, hasta que no desembuche.

‑Si pudiera recordar lo que sucedió ayer, tal vez le complacería, pero como no puedo...

‑Bien. Esa excusa no va a funcionar. Desde luego que no. En cuanto vuelva a tener ganas de darse un atracón, lo recordará todo. Esperaré.

‑Entonces espere en otro sitio, si no le importa ‑dijo Naruto.

‑ ¿Y permitir que usted siga eludiendo la verdad? No, no. Mi presencia le estimulará la memoria, estoy seguro, aunque solo sea para librarse de mí contándomelo todo.

Si Naruto no hubiera pensado que su cabeza iba a lamentarlo después, habría hecho un esfuerzo para sacar a Sasuke de la habitación a la fuerza. En cambio, se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Despacio, la mente empezó a aclarársele.

‑Se ha ruborizado usted, viejo amigo ‑observó Sasuke con una risa traviesa‑. Aunque el rubor le sienta a usted mucho mejor que el, tono verdoso de antes.

Naruto se sonrojó todavía más. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar a solas en aquel momento, para explorar en profundidad lo que estaba recordando, pero con aquel visitante no deseado aguardando a conocer los detalles, algunos de los cuales no iba a darle, suspiró y dejó aquellos recuerdos para más adelante.

‑Ella la hizo llorar. Yo monté en cólera, sabiendo por experiencia lo malvada que puede llegar a ser, y quería averiguar lo que le había dicho.

‑Me imagino quién es la malvada, pero ¿a quién hizo llorar?

Sasuke preguntó aquello con los ojos entornados, lo cual indicaba que su instinto de protección se había despertado, lo suficiente para que Naruto respondiera:

‑A su hermana no. A Hinata. Y yo intenté que me dijera lo que había ocurrido, pero fue en vano. Estaba demasiado alterada como para poder siquiera hablar de ello. Así que fui a averiguar la causa. Recuerdo que cuando conseguí encontrar a Sakura yo estaba furioso, porque no me resultó fácil hacerlo. Finalmente, su doncella me condujo hasta su habitación. Me imaginé que había ido allí en busca de alguna cosa, porque aún era pronto y la fiesta estaba en su punto álgido. Y, si íbamos a pelearnos, mejor que fuera arriba, don, de era poco probable que nadie nos oyera. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que se hubiera retirado a dormir.

‑ ¿Por qué tengo la horrible sensación de que se la encontró en la cama?

‑No fue tan horrible, aunque así podría haber sido. Estaba en ropa interior, con las enaguas y eso. Yo apenas me di cuenta... ‑El bufido de Sasuke le obligó a guardar silencio. Luego prosiguió‑: Se lo juro. Estaba demasiado enojado como para fijarme en eso, e incluso habiéndome dado cuenta, ¿qué deja a la vista la ropa interior femenina, eh? No mucho más que algunos malditos vestidos de noche que he visto. Solo el hecho de que sea ropa interior hace que no sea correcto que un hombre la mire.

‑Sí, sí, semántica ‑dijo Sasuke con impaciencia‑. Vaya usted al meollo de la historia.

‑No estoy contándole una historia, sino lo que provocó que yo esté otra vez comprometido con esa mujer cuando en realidad no quiero ni verla.

‑Oh, Dios mío, ¿es eso lo que ocurrió? ¿Permitió usted que Sakura lo embaucara para que se casara con ella solo porque usted tuvo la mala suerte de verla en ropa interior? ¿No se ha dado usted cuenta de que nadie ha salido perjudicado, porque ella nunca se lo hubiera contado a nadie? No puedo creer que haya conseguido cazarlo con uno de los trucos más viejos...

‑Podría intentar quedarse callado para dejarme explicarle que eso no fue lo que ocurrió ‑lo atajó Naruto ‑. A ella el resultado la horroriza y enoja tanto como a mí. Ojalá pudiera echarle la culpa, pero no puedo.

‑No me lo creo ‑se mofó Sasuke‑. Ella debió de fingir que estaba ultrajada. Celebrarlo habría estado fuera de lugar. De hecho, eso le habría demostrado a usted que le había tendido una trampa.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido en aquellos pocos minutos que había pasado con Sakura en su habitación. Sobre todo, recordaba lo enfadado que estaba, lo cual no era nada comparado con lo enojado que estaba al final, cuando se había marchado con la intención de emborracharse.

Naruto había llamado a la puerta con tanta brusquedad que Sakura salió a abrir antes de saber de quién se trataba. Luego había mostrado sorpresa ante el hecho de que fuera él. Y justo después, preocupación de que alguien pudiera verlo allí. De hecho, le había dicho que se marchara y hasta le había cerrado la puerta.

Cegado como estaba, en lugar de ver que aquel no era un buen momento para encararse a ella, Naruto había ignorado la advertencia y entrado en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando Sakura había salido a abrirle, llevaba una bata, pero luego la había dejado en la cama, pensando que volvía a estar sola. Aun así, Naruto no pensó en la incorrección que entrañaba estar en su habitación estando ella a medio vestir. La ira lo había llevado allí y la ira lo cegaba, impidiéndole detectar las claras señales de peligro.

Lo que sí reconoció fue el instante en que Sakura malinterpretó el motivo de su visita. Naruto no había reparado en que ella estaba a medio vestir, y seguía sin hacerlo, pero Sakura tampoco había notado su enojo.

Lo miró con recato y dijo en tono de reprimenda.

‑Esto podría haber esperado a mañana, pero entiendo su impaciencia. Aunque desee prisa, antes de que una de las muchachas con las que comparto habitación decida también acostarse pronto, como he hecho yo. Incluso se lo pondré fácil. Mi respuesta es sí.

‑Un «sí» no es la respuesta que yo he venido a buscar ‑le dijo Naruto con un gruñido.

Sakura frunció el ceño y de inmediato extrajo otra conclusión.

‑No me diga que está usted aquí para que yo vuelva a disculparme. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo decirle de otra forma que siento lo que ocurrió en nuestro primer encuentro. Fíjese. He vuelto a decirlo. Y ahora, ¿podemos hacer las paces y ...?

‑No, solo quiero saber qué ha dicho o hecho usted para hacer llorar a Hinata.

‑ ¿Hinata? ‑gritó Sakura. También ella mostró entonces su enojo‑: ¿Está usted aquí para interrogarme sobre Hinata? ¡Márchese! No tengo nada que decir sobre esa infame muchacha.

‑Usted va a decirme...

‑ ¿El qué? ¿Cómo me ha insultado? ¿Cómo me ha obligado a subir a mi habitación para llorar a solas antes de que nadie me viera? ¿Ella está turbada? Pues si lo está es porque se arrepiente de haber sido tan desagradable conmigo. Ahí tiene su respuesta. Ahora...

Fue entonces cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta. Y la joven que apareció en el umbral, primero sorprendida, luego violenta y por último divertida, se disculpó por haberlos interrumpido y se marchó.

Naruto aún no era consciente del funesto desarrollo de los acontecimientos, no hasta que oyó a Sakura gritar:

‑ ¡Fíjese en lo que acaba de hacer! No podía marcharse cuando yo se lo he pedido. No, ahora usted me ha puesto en una situación tan comprometida que tendremos que casarnos. De todas las personas que podían haber subido, tenía que ser ella. ¡No puedo creerlo! Mi peor enemiga.

‑No pretenderá usted...

‑Ni se le ocurra dejar esto tal y como está, Naruto Namikaze. Puede intentar convencer a Tenten para que mantenga en secreto lo que acaba de presenciar, pero ella jamás accederá. E incluso si lo hiciera, le estaría mintiendo. Me desprecia. ¿Acaso no ha visto el brillo de su mirada sabiendo que tiene ahora un arma para destruirme? Nuestro compromiso tendrá que anunciarse de inmediato.

Por mucho que Naruto quisiera pensar que aquello era un ardid del que podría librarse de una u otra forma, sabía que él lo había precipitado todo con su impaciencia. Podría haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para encararse a ella. Podría haberse marchado al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba preparándose para meterse en la cama. Podría haber salido en pos de su enemiga e intentar al menos convencerla, en lugar de pensar que la muchacha jamás estaría dispuesta a guardar silencio, como le había asegurado Sakura, porque no dudó ni un instante que ella tuviera enemigas que desearan su ruina. En lugar de ello, se había marchado para intentar borrar de su mente aquella horrenda situación, y se había esmerado tanto que incluso ahora tenía tan solo un vago recuerdo de sus dos abuelos, diciéndole que, después de todo, iba a tener que casarse con Sakura Haruno.

En cuanto a las insinuaciones de Sasuke, no tenían base alguna.

‑Usted no sabe que yo aparecí en su habitación sin previo aviso, así que es imposible que me tendiera una trampa. No fue obra suya, de eso estoy seguro. Yo fui el causante de todo con mi genio y mi impaciencia y, por ese motivo, no puedo permitir que esto sea su ruina, cuando en último término soy yo el culpable de todo. No podría vivir con esa carga.

‑Maldita sea. Tenía usted que anteponer el honor a todo lo demás, ¿no? ‑dijo Sasuke en un tono de leve disgusto antes de marcharse.

* * *

Hinata estaba junto a la ventana de su habitación, contemplando el carruaje detenido frente a la casa. En realidad, no le sorprendía echarse a llorar cada vez que lo miraba. No lloraba mucho, solo unas cuantas lágrimas que iban a añadirse a todas las que había derramado en aquellos últimos días. El carruaje seguía viniendo todos los días, esperando varias horas antes de regresar a Summers Glade; aunque le habían dicho al cochero que no se molestara.

La fiesta, en teoría, no había ido a menos, sino que continuaría hasta el día de la boda, que se había fijado para mediados de la semana siguiente. Al parecer Jiraya había pensado que, puesto que ya tenía la casa llena de invitados, ¿para qué iba a molestarse en enviar nuevas invitaciones para la boda estando ya presentes los interesados?

Aquella era la opinión imperante entre quienes murmuraban sobre la boda. Hinata no se enteró de nada de aquello personalmente, pero sus tías la mantenían informada, puesto que ellas seguían recibiendo visitas, aunque Hinata no lo hiciera. De hecho, ella se quedaba siempre en su habitación, negándose a salir. No quiso bajar para hablar con Naruto cuando él se presentó al día siguiente de que se anunciara su boda. Tampoco quiso verle un día después, cuando volvió a insistir. Y, desde luego, se negó a recibir a Sakura cuando vino a visitarlas por la tarde, sin duda para jactarse de su éxito.

Pero, al cabo de tres días de llorar y sufrir de forma ininterrumpida, y de angustiarse preguntándose qué era lo que podría haber sucedido para verse despojada de su breve felicidad, Hinata había alcanzado un estado en el que ya no sentía nada. Y eso era, hasta cierto punto, una bendición. Los sentimientos anestesiados no dolían. Supuso que, al final, conseguiría dejar todo aquello atrás y volver a ser la de siempre, que podría sentir aquella congoja solo de vez en cuando y desterrarla con un suspiro. Pero, por el momento, aquel entumecimiento le permitió al menos salir de su escondrijo.

Sin embargo, fue mala suerte que su primera incursión en el piso de abajo tuviera que llevarla hasta el salón, donde esperaba encontrar al menos a una de sus tías. En lugar de ello, se encontró con Sakura, sola. La doncella acababa de hacerla entrar y había ido a informar de su llegada.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Hinata no sintió nada, ni siquiera el horror de que las buenas formas le exigieran saludarla. Su entumecimiento era una anestesia perfecta.

‑ ¿Te encuentras mejor? ‑preguntó Sakura, fingiendo preocupación cuando la vio aparecer en el umbral.

‑ ¿Mejor?

‑Cuando vine a visitaros ayer, lady Shizune dijo que estabas indispuesta y que te habías acostado. Yo habría ido a verte a tu habitación, incluso lo propuse, pero estaba segura de que dormías.

-Oh, eso ‑respondió Hinata, restándole importancia con un gesto‑. Nada que no hayan reparado unas cuantas horas de sueño. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra casa? ¿No sigue la fiesta en Summers Glade?

‑Sí, desde luego, aunque los invitados se han ido marchando ‑dijo Sakura con un atisbo de enfado en la voz‑. Supongo que muchas damas pensaron que quedarse sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Hinata no se sorprendió. La mayoría de las jóvenes que habían sido invitadas estaban en edad de merecer y ahora que el soltero a quien querían conquistar estaba comprometido tendrían que seguir buscando, lo cual las llevaría de regreso a Londres para asistir a las fiestas que allí se celebraban.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Aquella forzada cortesía no tenía demasiado sentido después del amargo sabor de boca que les había dejado su último encuentro. No se caían bien. Eso era patente.

Sakura rompió el silencio con un largo suspiro.

‑Me gustaría disculparme ‑dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente y bajando la mirada‑. Me doy cuenta de que la otra noche en la fiesta fui un poco cruel y que por eso tú, bueno, perdiste el control. Querríaexplicarte por qué...

‑No te molestes ‑la interrumpió Hinata sin mucha convicción- No tiene ninguna importancia.

‑Tal vez para ti no, pero me arrepiento de las cosas que nos dijimos ‑ insistió Sakura‑. Después de todo somos amigas.

Si no hubiera estado anestesiada por su entumecimiento sentimental, Hinata podría haber contestado con un bufido. Pero, visto con frialdad, ellas dos jamás habían sido amigas.

Sakura le había presentado a sus amistades, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía siendo Hinata su huésped? Ninguna. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Sakura lo había hecho a regañadientes, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino por obligación. Y en la única ocasión que había recurrido a su supuesta «amistad» fue cuando necesitó algo de Hinata y pensó que se lo debía.

Pero Sakura, como era típico en ella, ignoró el desinterés de Hinata y prosiguió con lo que tenía intención de decir.

‑ ¿Sabes? Esa noche no estaba tan segura como quería aparentar. No sé por qué. De hecho, es probable que la campaña de Naruto para darme celos estuviera funcionado. Pero, fuera cual fuese la razón, estaba empezando a tener dudas y eso me irritaba un poco. Lamentablemente, me desahogué contigo. Después de todo, no estoy habituada a sentirme insegura, ni a averiguar después lo estúpida que he sido. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Caramba, justo después de aquello fue cuando él dejó de disimular y volvimos a comprometernos.

Aquel comentario en particular abrió una clara grieta en el entumecimiento de Hinata. ¿Justo después? ¿Antes de que él saliera en busca de Hinata?

‑ ¿Cuándo fue eso? ‑preguntó.

‑ ¿Qué más da ...?

‑ ¿Cuándo?

Sakura parpadeó ante la dureza con que le había hablado Hinata, pero, después de meditarlo durante unos instantes, respondió:

‑Caramba, justo después de que te fueras. Yo estaba muy turbada y me retiré. Naruto debió de verme subir, porque me siguió e insistió, insistió muchísimo, en que volviéramos a comprometernos. Son tan impetuosos estos escoceses. Supongo que ya no soportaba tener que seguir disimulando, pero lo más probable es que se impacientara. Al final, debió de darse cuenta de que cuanto antes nos comprometiéramos antes nos casaríamos. Y es tan apasionado ‑añadió, sonrojándose ligeramente‑. Tengo la sensación de que se hubiera acostado conmigo allí mismo si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

Hinata tuvo que sentarse después de oír aquello. El impacto que acababa de recibir fue tan duro como la mañana en que supo que ellos dos iban a casarse.

De hecho, fue incluso peor. Si daba crédito a Sakura, había sido ella quien había despertado la pasión de Naruto, el cual, al no poder satisfacerla a causa de la interrupción, había encontrado después a Hinata, antes de apaciguarse, y se había aprovechado de la situación. Que fuera ella no había tenido ninguna importancia. Con la oscuridad que reinaba en el carruaje aquella noche, Naruto podría haber imaginado que Hinata era quien realmente deseaba que fuera.

Por desgracia, considerándolo todo, Hinata creyó a Sakura. Si ella hubiera sido un poco más bonita, o Sakura lo hubiera sido un poco menos, tal vez entonces habría tenido dudas. Pero no podía engañarse sobre aquella cuestión en particular. Sakura le llevaba muchísima ventaja en lo que a hombres se refería.

La cuestión era si podía culpar a Naruto por tomar lo que ella le entregó con tanta facilidad estando él ya comprometido con otra. ¿No haría cualquiera lo mismo que él? No, no podía culparlo. Además, seguía amándole. Ojalá no lo hiciera, pero no podía luchar contra eso. Aunque daba igual que ella lo culpara o no. De todas formas, él iba a casarse con Sakura. El día en que lo hiciera le rompería el corazón un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sakura seguía hablando como si sus palabras no hubieran causado ningún daño.

‑Estoy tan contenta de que lo hayamos arreglado y volvamos a ser amigas. Ino y Temari me han abandonado, ¿sabes? Me han prometido que regresarán para la boda la semana que viene, pero dudo que tengan tiempo en cuanto vuelvan a estar inmersas en la vida social de Londres. Yo sé que no lo tendría. Pero sin ellas, esto es aburridísimo. Tienes que volver a Summers Glade, Hinata, aunque solo sea para hacerme compañía.

Por fortuna, Hinata se libró de tener que explicarle por qué era eso imposible cuando al fin apareció Shizune, reparó en su expresión pálida y abatida y la mandó de vuelta a la cama, como si fuera allí donde realmente se hubiera pasado los tres últimos días.

Para que Sakura no la oyera, su tía la reprendió con suavidad en voz muy baja. Pero Hinata no necesitaba excusa alguna para regresar a su habitación. En lo que a ella respectaba, Sakura podía pensar lo que le viniera en gana. En cualquier caso, esperaba que ya hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle y no volviera a visitarla nunca más.

* * *

Sakura estaba logrando ponerse de mal humor en el corto trayecto de regreso a Summers Glade. Había conseguido lo que quería: se había quitado de encima el mal trago de tener que disculparse para que todo volviera a ser igual entre Hinata y ella. Esperaba haber tenido éxito al menos en eso, porque se estaba aburriendo muchísimo en Summers Glade y Hinata sería un remedio ideal.

Ya no quedaban suficientes invitados en la mansión para tenerla distraída. Naruto incluso la ignoraba, enojado aún, supuso, por haber tenido que renovar el compromiso. Peor para él. Ella no le había tendido aquella trampa. Él lo había hecho todo por su cuenta, aunque Sakura no podía negar que todo había salido a pedir de boca para ella.

Sakura jamás habría imaginado que él pudiera hacer nada tan impetuoso como entrar en su dormitorio. Aquello era una total incorrección, incluso aunque ella no hubiera estado a medio vestir. Pero Sakura había pensado que él pretendía arreglar las cosas y por ese motivo podía perdonarle su impetuosidad. Luego había descubierto que todo se debía a Hinata. Había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, sobre todo después de que aquella campesina se hubiera quitado la máscara con ella, demostrándole que, después de todo, no era todo sonrisas y podía ser una verdadera arpía.

Sin embargo, cuando él mencionó a Hinata, Sakura recordó la conversación que había mantenido con ella. En concreto, la parte en que le había descrito una situación que podría haberla puesto en un compromiso. Se la había inventado, pero eso daba igual. Y, por otra parte, no lo había urdido ella.

Sakura nunca habría pensado en ello si Naruto no le hubiera recordado su conversación con Hinata. Por ese motivo, se había esforzado por hallar la forma de retenerlo hasta que alguna de las otras muchachas apareciera, y fue Tenten, precisamente ella, la que abrió la puerta. Había sido demasiado perfecto. Sakura no podría haberlo planeado mejor. Y no había tenido que hacer nada, lo cual era todavía más irónico. Naruto se había metido él solo en la boca del lobo.

Resultó sencillo, una vez se marchó, localizar a lord Jiraya ponerlo al corriente de los hechos. Él pertenecía a la vieja escuela. No necesitó convencerlo de que Naruto la había comprometido de forma irreparable; era evidente. Jiraya había intentado encontrar a Tenten, pero, por fortuna, no tuvo suerte, de ahí que se hubiese visto obligado a anunciar el compromiso de su nieto aquella misma noche.

Ino y Temari se marcharon la tarde siguiente, al igual que habían hecho muchas de las otras jóvenes, junto con sus acompañantes. De hecho, Sakura tenía ahora para ella sola el dormitorio que había compartido con otras ocho muchachas.

Tenten se marchó la misma noche del baile, motivo por el cual lord Jiraya no había podido encontrarla. Sin duda, no quería que ni el marqués ni Naruto la intimidaran para que mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre lo que había visto, pues ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. ¿Por qué si no se había ido de forma tan precipitada, sin siquiera hacer el equipaje? Solo había ido en busca de su primo, que era su acompañante, había pedido un carruaje y se había marchado. No obstante, así es exactamente como habría actuado Sakura si hubiera dispuesto de un rumor tan jugoso como aquel, por lo cual la comprendía perfectamente.

Anunciar el compromiso antes de que se difundiera el rumor lo desacreditaba por completo. Si la pareja estaba prometida, la gente se reiría de sus citas amorosas, pero las disculparía. En cambio, si no había compromiso, la mujer caería en desgracia. Así pues, Tenten no tenía ahora nada que ganar difundiendo la historia. Ella debía de pensar que podría utilizarla en su contra de alguna forma, pero en realidad había ayudado a Sakura a conseguir lo que quería. Era para desternillarse de risa.

Sin embargo, ahora, de regreso a Summers Glade, Sakura no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había empeorado la relación con Hinata y por eso estaba enojada consigo misma a pesar de que no debería estarlo. No iba a sentirse culpable por haberle mentido. Hinata se lo merecía por haber intentado robarle a Naruto. Pero quería que volviera a ser su amiga, por lo que, en lugar de mentirle, tal vez debería haber intentado averiguar por qué le importaba tanto saber cuándo había ido a verla Naruto.

Al llegar a la mansión, Sakura supo que lord Jiraya la estaba esperando. No sabía desde hacía cuánto, puesto que no había estado allí para recibir el aviso, pero fue directamente a su salón privado, dónde él la aguardaba.

Sakura esperaba haber tenido una charla con él mucho antes, pero también Jiraya la había ignorado desde que anunció el compromiso. Sin embargo, le debía una disculpa. Después de todo, ella era la parte inocente en todo aquello y habría salido muy perjudicada si no hubiese querido casarse con Naruto, pero habría tenido que hacerlo de todas formas porque él la había comprometido. Por fortuna, ella sí deseaba ese matrimonio, pero no era necesario mencionarlo hasta recibir la disculpa que le debían.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba equivocada por completo con respecto al motivo de su reunión. En cuanto se sentó frente al escritorio de lord Jiraya, él empezó a decirle con mucha dureza:

‑Aparte del hecho de que sus padres han sido informados de lo ocurrido y llegarán en breve, tenemos una serie de asuntos que en mi opinión hay que abordar con urgencia.

‑Desde luego ‑respondió Sakura con cierta aprensión, puesto que por su tono dedujo que la conversación no iba a gustarle tanto como pensaba.

‑He sido informado, a través de varias fuentes distintas, de que usted tiene la costumbre de difundir rumores y habladurías.

Sakura se ofendió. ¿Acaso iba a regañarla cuando ni siquiera eran aún parientes?

‑Todo el mundo murmura, lord Jiraya ‑observó ella con frialdad.

‑No todo el mundo, pero quienes lo hacen con asiduidad suelen tener mala intención. Solo estoy haciéndole saber, lady Sakura, que no se tolerará esa clase de comportamiento. En cuanto usted pase a formar parte de esta familia, se conducirá de forma irreprochable.

Ahora Sakura estaba sorprendida y se sentía insultada. ¿Mala intención? ¿Ella? Ni pensarlo. Puede que, de tanto en cuando, tuviera que poner a la gente en su sitio, puede que también tuviera que vengarse alguna que otra vez, pero ¿con mala intención? En absoluto.

No obstante, lord Jiraya se estaba refiriendo sin duda a su campaña para convertir a Naruto en un hazmerreír y poder librarse de un compromiso que entonces no deseaba. Él se había tomado aquel incidente como algo personal. Pero ella no lo había hecho con mala intención y, de hecho, no había causado ningún perjuicio a Naruto. Había sido simplemente un medio para un fin.

‑Si piensa que mi conducta es censurable, señor, dígalo sin más, pero no me acuse de algo que...

‑Querida ‑la interrumpió él sin inmutarse‑. Si me ha estado escuchando, se habrá dado cuenta de que su conducta me parece censurable. El mero hecho de que varias personas me hayan advertido de sus costumbres lo dice todo. La gente habla de usted eso es inaceptable. ¡Siéntese! ‑ladró cuando ella se puso en pie indignada.

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla. Le ardían las mejillas. Si él no fuera un personaje tan eminente, se habría marchado de allí en aquel preciso instante; solo eso la mantuvo en su sitio. Desde luego, no se había quedado porque la hubiera amedrentado con la dureza de su tono y sus miradas.

‑No se lleve una idea equivocada ‑prosiguió él con aquel tono suyo, sereno y no obstante implacable‑. Esta conversación habría tenido lugar antes si Naruto no se hubiera negado a casarse con usted cuando la conoció. Usted debe comprender que pasar a formar parte de esta familia implica una responsabilidad por su parte para la que tal vez no esté preparada.

‑Soy hija de un conde ‑respondió Sakura con arrogancia‑. Le aseguro que mi educación no es deficiente.

El escepticismo con que la miró lord Jiraya no fue en absoluto contemporizador. De hecho, prosiguió en la misma línea.

‑Sus padres viven en Londres desde que usted nació, por lo que la educación que ha recibido puede no serle de utilidad aquí. Esto es una casa con tierras. Como futura marquesa, tendrá obligaciones específicas que le ocuparán la mayor parte del tiempo y la pondrán en contacto con una amplia variedad de personas, desde deshollinadores y vicarios hasta la misma reina. Pero, dejando de lado con quien tenga que tratar, se conducirá usted como corresponde a la marquesa de Yondaime.

‑ ¿Qué tendré que hacer? ‑preguntó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

‑Desempeñar las obligaciones normales que entraña una casa de estas dimensiones. ¿Supongo que al menos le han enseñado a llevar una casa? Mi secretario la instruirá sobre las obligaciones de esta hacienda, que se sumarán a sus obligaciones domésticas. Basta con decir que le quedará muy poco tiempo para divertirse, organizar fiestas o difundir rumores.

‑ ¿Nada de organizar fiestas? ‑preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Sakura asociaba a un noble de la categoría de Jiraya con fiestas lujosas y frecuentes. En Londres, las damas de su rango eran las principales anfitrionas de la ciudad y sus invitaciones estaban muy buscadas. Por supuesto, Sakura se había imaginado haciéndose un sitio entre ellas y convirtiéndose en la reina de todas.

Pero lord Jiraya hablaba en serio, o desde luego eso parecía cuando prosiguió su explicación.

‑Aquí no tenemos la costumbre de organizar fiestas, ni mucho menos. La que nos ocupa ha sido una rara excepción para un propósito específico. No se repetirá. Ni tampoco tenemos casa en Londres, lo cual implicaría un desembolso frívolo, puesto que nunca vamos a Londres.

‑Yo tengo familia en Londres ‑le recordó Sakura‑. Naturalmente, yo vis...

‑Su familia puede venir a visitarla aquí ‑la atajó él‑. Hablaba totalmente en serio cuando decía que no tendrá tiempo de viajar o divertirse. Tampoco Naruto, aunque él no está interesado en eso. Va a tener usted que cambiar su forma de pensar a ese respecto. Ahora, hágase a la idea de que es usted de campo.

Por desgracia, Sakura sabía lo que aquello significaba. Los nobles que vivían en sus haciendas, en lugar de visitarlas de vez en cuando, rara vez las abandonaban. Aborrecían Londres. No participaban en los actos sociales de la alta sociedad londinense. Habían más o menos renunciado a cualquier pretensión de ser sofisticados y se habían vuelto «de campo». Habían desarrollado nuevos intereses: el tiempo, la cosecha, los precios del mercado. La alta sociedad londinense, al menos el círculo de Sakura, se burlaba de aquellos nobles y los equiparaba a la clase trabajadora.

Sakura se pellizcó, confiando en que todo fuera una simple pesadilla. Pero no estaba soñando.

Y aquello no era lo que ella había previsto cuando decidió que Naruto le convenía. Su futuro título y su apostura no compensaban el horror que acababa de describirle lord Jiraya.

Sin embargo, Sakura se dio cuenta, cada vez con mayor desesperación, de que estaba obligada a casarse con Naruto le gustara o no, y solo porque había puesto a Tenten en contra suya. Si aún fuera su amiga, se habría prestado a mantener la boca cerrada sobre la escena que había presenciado. Claro que se habría prestado, sobre todo si le hubieran asegurado que en realidad no había sucedido nada.

De hecho, aquel incidente no comprometía a Sakura de forma irreparable. No es que ella y Naruto hubieran hecho el amor. Pero Tenten nunca se prestaría a guardar silencio. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando la despreciaba? Y lo único que la mantenía callada ahora era su compromiso y la inminente boda. Romper por segunda vez el compromiso estaba descartado, puesto que le daría a Tenten carta blanca para difundir aquel sórdido rumor sobre ella.

‑No tiene usted muy buen aspecto ‑dijo Jiraya, interrumpiendo sus caóticos pensamientos.

‑Creo que me encuentro mal ‑respondió Sakura desolada‑. Si me disculpa...

No esperó a que Jiraya le diera permiso, salió de su salón privado casi corriendo.


	16. XV

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**15**

Sakura dio un portazo al salir del salón de Jiraya, quien hizo una mueca por aquel inesperado ruido. No obstante, se recostó después en la silla con la mirada pensativa, preguntándose si no se había excedido un poco con la muchacha.

‑Está usted empezando a tener dudas, ¿verdad? ‑le preguntó Nagato, asomando la cabeza tras el voluminoso sillón de lectura en el que había estado sentado sin que Sakura lo supiera.

‑ ¿Dudas? Digamos que ya me estoy arrepintiendo ‑dijo Jiraya con hastío.

‑Bah, no se haga cruces, hombre. Si está pensando que ella es inocente, se equivoca usted de todas todas. Sakura tuvo que hacer algo para poner al muchacho fuera de sí, o él no se habría presentado en su habitación de aquella forma tan temeraria.

‑ ¿Le ha contado él qué es lo que sucedió o, al menos, cómo empezó todo?

Nagato suspiró mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar asiento frente a Jiraya.

‑No quiere hablar de esa noche, ni siquiera conmigo. Créame, se lo he preguntado, pero él se enfada cada vez que lo menciono. Dice que la culpa de todo el embrollo la tienen él y su genio. Y me rompe el corazón verlo tan triste.

‑ ¿Y cree que a mí me gusta esto más que a usted? ‑preguntó Jiraya ‑. Era usted quien decía que no importaba de qué estuviera he cha la muchacha siempre que fuera hermosa. ¿Ve ahora como sí im porta?

‑No necesita incidir en ese punto ‑gruñó Nagato‑. ¿Por qué cree que le sugerí que tuviera esta charla con ella? Parecía demasiado complacida con el resultado de este maldito fiasco. Ahora no lo está, y sí hay alguien capaz de encontrar la forma de deshacer todo este entuerto, es alguien tan maquinadora como ella. Y usted no ha hecho más que decirle la verdad, ¿o acaso la ha embellecido un poco?

‑ Embellecido, no. Pero desde luego la he exagerado. Yo ya sabía que ella no está hecha para esta familia. Lo supe en cuanto la conocí, motivo por el cual me alegró que Naruto fuera capaz de ver más allá de su cara bonita. ‑Jiraya suspiró en aquel punto‑. Yo no creo que lo que se ha dicho hoy aquí vaya a cambiar nada. No hay forma de salir de esto. Esa muchacha no puede romper el compromiso, aunque desee hacerlo. Su reputación quedaría dañada de forma irreparable sí el incidente de su dormitorio llegara a difundirse. Ella lo sabe tan bien como nosotros.

‑Pero aún no se ha filtrado nada. La muchacha que los sorprendió juntos en el dormitorio, esté donde esté, no ha difundido ningún rumor. ¿Ha pensado usted que tal vez no sea la clase de persona que se dedica a difundir rumores? Aun cuando odie a Sakura y desee su ruina, como ella afirma, sus escrúpulos pueden impedirle tornarse la revancha de forma tan despreciable.

‑Pero nosotros no podemos exponernos a eso, Nagato, y usted lo sabe perfectamente. No tenía sentido plantearse si Tenten Guy difundiría o no el rumor. Teníamos que suponer lo peor y tomar medidas para impedirlo, y eso hicimos. No hemos oído nada porque ahora ya ha pasado el momento, al anunciar el compromiso. Lo que antes habría causado sensación, ahora solo interesaría a unos pocos. Con elcompromiso, elrumor ha perdido todo el interés que pudiese tener.

‑ ¿Y sigue usted sin encontrar a esa muchacha? ‑preguntó Nagato.

Jiraya se pasó la mano por el pelo cano en señal de frustración.

‑Ha desaparecido del mapa, y ahora también lo han hecho sus padres.

Nagato frunció el entrecejo al oír aquello y aventuró:

‑ ¿Acaso le tienen miedo?

Jiraya bufó.

‑Ojalá fuera eso, pero no. Lord Guy no es la clase de hombre a quien le gusta que le hagan preguntas sobre nada, y en particular cuando no conoce las respuestas. Me han informado de que montó en cólera cuando uno de mis hombres se presentó en sucasa por cuarta vez. Senegó a volver a hablar con él y, poco después, se marchó de Londres con su esposa para que no volvieran a molestarlos. Si saben a dónde fue su hija cuando se marchó de aquí, no van a decírnoslo. Yo creo que ella no se lo ha dicho y esa es la razón de que lord Guy se lo haya tomado tan mal.

‑Vaya. ¿Por qué diantres tiene esto que ser tan difícil? ¿Cuánto puede costar averiguar el paradero de una joven? ¿No serán sus hombres unos incompetentes?

Jiraya ignoró la última pregunta, observando:

‑El hecho de que aún no la hayamos encontrado puede ser mera coincidencia, pero yo estoy empezando a pensar otra cosa. Creo que se ha escondido. Si lo ha hecho, será mejor que empecemos a hablar sobre cómo mantener a nuestros futuros bisnietos a salvo de la influencia de su madre.

Nagato hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a las palabras de Jiraya.

‑Sencillamente, usted tendrá que enviármelos antes de lo que tenía previsto. Ella no va a querer venir a las Tierras Altas, créame.

‑Esa no es una opción ‑gruño Jiraya.

‑Así que vamos a volver a pelear, ¿no? ‑replicó Nagato.

‑En absoluto ‑respondió Jiraya muy tenso‑. Estoy incidiendo en el hecho de que los hijos de Naruto serán ingleses, aprenderán a amar este país, parecerán ingleses antes de que usted les ponga la mano encima.

‑No me insulte más de lo necesario, hombre, o pensaré que ya no le caigo bien ‑observó Nagato con una risa burlona.

Jiraya lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

‑Me alegro de que haya captado el mensaje, pero me desconcierta que pueda encontrar esta situación divertida.

‑La situación no tiene nada de divertido, pero usted sí cuando se pone tan inglés. Venga, no vuelva a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, hombre. Los dos estamos en el mismo bando en lo que respecta a no querer a Sakura Haruno en nuestra familia. Entonces, ¿por qué no pospone usted la maldita boda hasta que hayamos encontrado a la otra muchacha?

Jiraya volvió a suspirar.

‑Porque el resultado sería el mismo. Si la muchacha está guardando silencio en estos momentos, porque difundir el rumor no va a reportarle grandes beneficios dada la inminencia de la boda, ¿qué cree usted que hará con la información que tiene si sospecha que el compromiso no es más que una farsa? Entonces puede empezar a difundir ese cuento, lo que garantizaría una boda inmediata.

‑ ¿Se da cuenta de a quién estamos intentando proteger aquí, en detrimento de su familia y la mía?

‑Si está sugiriendo que dejemos a Sakura Haruno a su suerte y a echemos a los lobos, por decirlo de algún modo, ya lo he considerado, puesto que ella apenas merece los esfuerzos que estamos haciendo para protegerla después de lo que hizo; al menos en mi opinión. Incluso se lo insinué a Naruto, aunque de forma indirecta. Y, dígame usted, ¿cuál cree que fue su reacción sabiendo que él se considera el causante de todo?

Ahora fue Nagato quien suspiró.

‑ Naruto es un buen muchacho. Aun odiándola, no querría ver a perjudicada por un error suyo. Así que seguimos sin tener más remedio que continuar buscando a Tenten Guy, o confiar en que lady Sakura halle algo que la exima de casarse con Naruto, ahora que usted le ha dado un buen motivo para empezar a pensar en ello.

‑Usted tal vez la vea tan retorcida como para que pueda ocurrírsele algo, pero yo no cuento con ello y voy a redoblar mis esfuerzos para encontrar a Tenten. Créame, si consigo averiguar su paradero, haré todo lo necesario para obtener su silencio: le pagaré, la amenazaré, se lo suplicaré, lo que haga falta. Pero antes tengo que encontrarla, y se nos está acabando el tiempo.

* * *

Ante la inminencia de su boda, Naruto ya era casi incapaz de hablar con nadie en Summers Glade sin soltarle algún bufido, por lo que intentaba evitar a los invitados que quedaban tanto como podía. Por fortuna, había dejado de ser la «atracción principal» y ya no tenía que estar siempre presente. Aquello le permitía escaparse y que es como lo veía él, durante largos ratos todos los días, sin dar pie a demasiados comentarios cuando regresaba.

Sus abuelos, los dos, le dejaban ahora en paz. Tenían lo que querían ‑ una candidata a esposa‑, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía muy contento con la que Naruto había terminado eligiendo. Tal vez les mortificara tanto como a él el hecho de que Sakura fuese la última mujer que habría elegido si hubiese tenido elección.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atrapado y abatido. Ni siquiera la noticia de que tendría que marcharse a Inglaterra para vivir con un abuelo que no conocía, ni quería conocer, le había afectado tanto. Eso le había enfurecido. Tener que casarse con una mujer que ni siquiera le gustaba, y que sabía que no le gustaría jamás, lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Necesitaba animarse. Necesitaba a Hinata. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que no volvería a verla jamás, y aquello le pesaba muchísimo.

Temía haber perdido su amistad, que lo estuviera evitando deliberadamente porque ahora lo despreciaba. Y ni siquiera podía culparla. Se había aprovechado de su turbación, cuando sin duda ella no era dueña de sus actos. Al reflexionar sobre ello, era muy posible que ahora lo odiara por eso. Peor aún. justo después de hacerle el amor, él se había comprometido con otra mujer. No podía imaginar qué pensaría Hinata al respecto, pero seguro que no lo dejaba en buen lugar. En cualquier caso, ni siquiera había podido explicárselo, pues ella se negaba a recibirlo.

Había ido a su casa. Le había dejado notas. Le habían dicho que estaba indispuesta, lo cual podía significar un montón de cosas distintas, entre ellas «váyase». Y aunque a Hinata le gustaba tanto pasear, pues salía a hacerlo todos los días, en ocasiones incluso dos veces en un mismo día, no se había topado con ella ni una sola vez. Y no era porque no lo hubiese intentado. Recorría el camino a Oxbow más de una vez al día, pasando siempre junto a Cottage by the Bow. Se quedaba horas sentado en la loma donde se habían conocido, deseando que ella volviera a tomar aquel sendero. Pero ni una vez la vio, ni siquiera de lejos.

Pero allí estaba ahora, andando por el camino a mucha distancia de él, con el viento invernal azotándole el cabello, envuelta en su grueso abrigo, que disimulaba su hermosa silueta curvilínea. Naruto puso a su caballo a galope para alcanzarla. Levantó polvo al hacerlo. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca y, no obstante, se encontró gritándole, desahogando con ella toda su frustración, preocupación y miedo.

‑ ¿Ha salido a pasear con este tiempo a pesar de haber estado indispuesta? ¿O es que no estaba realmente enferma? ¿Por qué diablos no quería verme cuando fui a visitarla?

Ella lo miró de una forma extraña. Abrió la boca para responder,la cerró, volvió a abrirla, la cerró por segunda vez, esta vez con fuerza, y siguió su camino. ¿Siguió su camino?

Naruto la miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta del tono acusador que había empleado con ella, y de que cualquiera, incluso alguien tan despreocupado y alegre como era Hinata ‑o solía serlo‑, podría ofenderse.

Suspiró y la siguió al trote.

‑Espere. ‑Ella no lo hizo‑. Hábleme al menos.

Hinata se detuvo y se limitó a decir:

‑No deberían vernos hablando, Naruto.

‑ ¿Por qué?

‑Ahora es usted un hombre comprometido. No debe visitar a ninguna otra mujer, ni abordarla en el camino. Si lo vieran, podría parecer otra cosa y llegar a oídos de Sakura, y nosotros no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

Hinata reanudó la marcha y eso puso a Naruto tan furioso que ignoró la amargura que había percibido en sus palabras.

‑Al diablo con lo que ella piense ‑gruñó‑. Visitaré a mis amigos si me apetece hacerlo, ¿o es que ya no somos amigos?

Aquello la hizo dar media vuelta, pero solo para decir:

‑Sakura no va a permitir que usted tenga amigas, Naruto, ¿o acaso no se ha dado cuenta de lo celosa que es ni de lo malévola que puede volverse por esa causa?

‑ ¿Es eso lo que la turbó tanto aquella noche? ¿Utilizó su lengua viperina contra usted?

Hinata suspiró.

‑No realmente. Me dolió haber perdido la paciencia con ella y haberme puesto a su mismo nivel. Yo no soy así y me horrorizaba haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles.

¿Qué Hinata había perdido la paciencia? Él tampoco era capaz de imaginárselo, pero desde luego le habría encantado verlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no, no le habría gustado. Tenía suficiente con el distanciamiento con que lo estaba tratando ahora, y no le gustaba nada.

Naruto desmontó y se puso frente a ella.

‑Al menos su explosión no tuvo consecuencias importantes. Otros perdemos la paciencia y pagaremos por ello durante lo que nos queda de vida.

Naruto lo dijo con tanta tristeza que a Hinata tendría que haberle sido del todo indiferente para no preguntarle:

‑ ¿Pagarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo usted?

‑Me enojó que estuviera usted tan turbada como para salir corriendo en plena noche. No me costó saber que la causa había sido Sakura, puesto que había estado usted hablando con ella.

‑Pero ella no fue el verdadero motivo. Sus sutiles insultos no suelen molestarme. Fue mi propia reacción la que me sorprendió.

‑Sí, pero usted no quiso contarme lo que había sucedido cuando se lo pregunté aquella noche ‑le recordó Naruto ‑. Y cuando regresé a Summers Glade estaba decidido a que ella me lo contara. Me puse furioso al no encontrarla. Cuando al fin la localicé, no me importó que fuera en un lugar inapropiado.

‑ ¿Dónde?

‑Su dormitorio.

Hinata podría haber dicho una docena de cosas en aquel preciso instante para disminuir el impacto de lo que estaba oyendo, pero todo lo que consiguió articular fue:

‑Oh.

‑Y ni siquiera eso habría tenido importancia si no nos hubiera sorprendido alguien.

‑ ¿Quién?

‑Se llama Tenten Guy. Sakura dijo que la odia y que disfrutaría difundiendo el rumor. Pero Tenten se ha marchado y no podemos encontrarla para verificar si lo haría o no.

‑ ¿Está diciendo que esa es la razón por la que usted y Sakura vuelven a estar prometidos?

‑ ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ‑dijo él‑. ¿No pensará usted que yo quiero casarme con ella?

\- ¿Y eso ocurrió después de que usted... me llevara a casa?

‑Sí.

Hinata apartó la mirada. Le pareció oír un gruñido, aunque saliendo de ella, no estuvo segura. Cuando volvió a mirarle, al cabo de un largo rato, tenía el rostro imperturbable y le habló con mucha calma.

‑Sakura dice muchas mentiras, pero la opinión que Tenten tiene de ella es cierta. Aunque fue ella quien la propició. Antes eran amigas, pero hace poco riñeron. Sucedió en Summers Glade, de hecho, pero luego Sakura se dedicó a desacreditar a Tenten.

‑ ¿Conoce usted mucho a esa tal Tenten? ¿Querría vengarse de Sakura, incluso aunque eso implicara hacer daño a otras personas?

‑Lo siento, Naruto, pero no la conozco lo bastante como para saberlo. Parecía muy agradable (al menos cuando no estaba con Sakura). Cuando estaba a su lado, se volvía sarcástica y rencorosa. Pero parece que Sakura provoca ese efecto en muchas personas, sacándoles lo peor que tienen. Es asombrosa, esa cualidad suya.

‑No, lo asombroso es que se diera por sentado que yo había comprometido a Sakura, solo por el lugar donde nos habían visto juntos, cuando yo jamás la toqué. Y no parece que haya forma de impedir esa boda a menos que...

‑ ¿A menos ...?

Naruto se volvió, preguntándose cómo podía ocurrírsele aquello, y aun menos mencionarlo, cuando sería utilizar a Hinata solo para salvar su pellejo. Desde luego, el resultado sería infinitamente más deseable, pero aun con todo estaría aprovechándose de ella otra vez.

‑Nada ‑farfulló él‑. Es una idea absurda que es mejor no mencionar.

‑Yo creía que tendría usted en cuenta todas las opciones, si realmente no quiere casarse con ella.

Hinata lo dijo en un tono bastante tenso, lo cual impulsó a Naruto a darse la vuelta y responderle a la defensiva.

‑ ¿Y usted cree que no lo he hecho? Yo tengo muy claro que no es a ella a quien he comprometido, sino a usted. Si tengo que casarme con alguien, esa debería ser usted. Aj. No era así como quería que sonara.

Hinata adoptó un tono aún más tenso, aunque argumentó:

‑Sea lo que fuera lo que usted quiera decir, esa opción está descartada, Naruto, porque no impediría la ruina de Sakura si llega a saberse que estuvo usted a solas con ella en su dormitorio. No importa que usted jamás la haya tocado. Un rumor es precisamente eso, y yo sé por experiencia cuánto puede perjudicar. Las apariencias lo son todo en un rumor, y la verdad y los hechos apenas tienen importancia. Y por mucho que yo deteste ahora a Sakura, no participaré en su ruina, directa o indirectamente.

Después de aquello, volvió a alejarse de él. Esta vez Naruto no intentó detenerla. Su encuentro no le había levantado el ánimo como esperaba. Si algo había conseguido, era aumentar su desasosiego. Y la razón era que Hinata parecía tan abatida como él.

* * *

La lluvia arreciaba, difuminando el paisaje. Naruto estaba de pie junto a la ventana del salón, contemplando el chaparrón y preguntándose si también Hinata estaría haciéndolo. A ella le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, fuera cual fuese la época del año. Recordó su rostro radiante cuando la sacó a la terraza bajo la lluvia.

‑No puedes continuar evitándome.

Oír aquella voz a sus espaldas fue como un jarro de agua fría, aunque el reflejo de Sakura en la ventana lo había advertido de que se acercaba. Aún era pronto, pero la lluvia había oscurecido tanto el cielo que en la casa habían tenido que encender las luces. No obstante, Naruto habría visto su reflejo incluso sin las luces encendidas, porque ella parecía brillar con una luz interior, un fenómeno solo en parte debido a sus cabellos rubios y su tez pálida.

Naruto no se volvió. No tenía ningún deseo de mantener una conversación con ella, de ninguna clase, pero menos aún sobre el hecho de que la evitara. Aún no había decidido cómo tratarla.

Podría decirle la verdad, que a duras penas la soportaba, pero eso solo conseguiría que vivieran como dos desconocidos cuando se casaran, lo cual, bien pensado, le parecía una situación ideal; al menos para él. O podría intentar llevarse bien con ella, sacar el mayor provecho de un matrimonio no deseado. No estaba seguro de cómo podría lograrlo, pero al menos podía intentarlo. No obstante, más tarde o más temprano, ella se percataría de sus verdaderos sentimientos y eso los distanciaría hasta sentirse como dos desconocidos. Así pues, ¿para qué molestarse?

Pero Naruto tenía la respuesta. Haría un esfuerzo por Nagato. Su abuelo quería que él se casara y le diera herederos. Nagato no los tendría de la forma que él esperaba, pero Naruto disponía de mucho tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre esa cuestión. Sin embargo, no tendrían ningún heredero si él no conseguía acostarse con su propia mujer.

‑ ¿Qué pensará la gente?

¿Seguía Sakura allí? Naruto suspiró entre dientes y se volvió.

‑ ¿Qué en realidad no queremos casarnos?

Naruto se sorprendió al darle aquella respuesta. La dijo de forma espontánea, a pesar del debate interno que acababa de librar consigo mismo. Se acabó el fingir. Él prefería la verdad y, partiendo de ese detalle, tal vez consiguieran llevarse bien.

Eso le llevó a plantearse si era posible que Sakura cambiara su forma de actuar o si estaba demasiado absorta en sí misma como para intentarlo. ¿Quería él siquiera cambiarla? La respuesta de Sakura le dio a entender que sería una causa perdida.

‑Bueno, yo no quiero casarme contigo ‑dijo malhumorada‑. Ya no, en cualquier caso, puesto que hablar con tu abuelo‑ me ha demostrado lo aburrido que será vivir aquí. Pero tú, no hay razón para que sigas disimulando, Naruto. Sabes que casarte conmigo no va a importarte. Sin duda, tú solo pones reparos a la forma en que volvimos a prometernos.

Naruto tardó un rato en recuperar el habla antes de responder:

‑ ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez, Sakura, que el aspecto físico puede no ser lo más importante para todo el mundo, que algunos hombres pueden preferir a una mujer por sus buenas cualidades y no por su cara bonita?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes sin comprender nada, pero luego se echó a reír con condescendencia y le informó:

‑He tenido centenares de proposiciones de matrimonio para demostrarte lo contrario, y la mayoría de hombres que apenas me conocían. ¿Qué te dice eso sobre lo que prefieren los hombres?

‑Me dice que te han convencido para que pienses que lo único que importa es tu belleza. Y habrías tenido que casarte con uno de ellos para abrir de una vez los ojos, cuando él acabara sabiendo cómo eres en realidad. Voy a serte sincero. No me gusta cómo eres. No me gusta lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser. No me gusta la forma en que tratas a la gente, como si nadie importara aparte de ti.

‑Si crees que...

Naruto interrumpió su indignada respuesta diciendo en el tono más sereno del que fue capaz:

‑Quédate callada por una vez y déjame que te explique por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Si tenemos que casarnos, y no parece que nada vaya a librarnos de hacerlo, solo tendremos dos opciones: vivir en paz con el otro o convertir esto en un infierno. Pero la única forma de que haya paz es que tú cambies tu forma de actuar. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

‑No hay nada malo en mi forma de comportarme ‑insistió ella.

Naruto suspiró.

‑Si no eres capaz de entender que yo encuentro reprobables tus aires de superioridad y tu tendencia a ser cruel, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

‑ ¿Un mero insulto sin importancia me convierte en una persona cruel? ¿Acaso te importa saber por qué te insulté? ¿Te importa que yo no quisiera casarme contigo, que estuviera furiosa de que hubieran acordado mi compromiso sin siquiera consultarme? Yo solo quería romperlo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

‑Tenías otras opciones ‑le dijo Naruto ‑. La más obvia es que podías haberme dicho cómo te sentías y podríamos haber puesto fin al compromiso de un modo amigable.

‑Debes estar de broma. Yo sabía que en cuanto me vieras no habría nada que te disuadiera de casarte conmigo, a menos que rompieras el compromiso en un momento de rabia, tal y como hiciste.

Naruto entendía su razonamiento, hasta cierto punto. Al verla por primera vez, él se había sentido increíblemente afortunado. Su belleza lo había cegado como sin duda sucedía con los otros hombres. Si Sakura le hubiera dicho que no quería casarse con él, es muy posible que él hubiera intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión, al menos hasta conocerla mejor y descubrir que no era de su agrado. Así pues, si ella hubiera sido honesta el resultado habría sido probablemente el mismo.

Pero, en lugar de ser honesta, había intentado manipularlo con sus insultos, y lo había conseguido. Y sus ardides no acababan allí...

‑ ¿Difundir rumores para desprestigiarme también tenía la misma finalidad?

‑No seas tonto ‑dijo ella en tono jocoso‑. Eso no fue en absoluto por ti, sino para demostrarles a mis padres que tú no eras el marido ideal que ellos pensaban para mí. Así, yo podría convencerles de que deshicieran el compromiso ellos mismos. Pero eso no funcionó. Estaban decididos pasara lo que pasase. Y no finjamos que eso te ofendió. Era imposible que te perjudicara, a menos que los rumores resultaran ser ciertos. Bastó con que la gente tuviera la oportunidad de conocerte para ver que eran injustificados.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

‑ ¿No te das cuenta de lo despreciables que son todas tus maquinaciones? ¿Cuándo un poco de honestidad habría ...?

‑ ¿Bastado? ‑le interrumpió ella, ahora con aspereza‑. Lo intenté, Naruto. Les dije a mis padres desde el principio que no quería casarme con un hombre que no conocía. Ahora dime tú una cosa y sé sincero. ¿Cómo te sentías tú estando comprometido con una mujer que no conocías? ‑Suspiró‑. Da igual. Obviamente no te importaba, porque seguiste adelante.

Naruto se ruborizó porque aquello no era del todo cierto. Al enterarse de que le habían buscado esposa sin consultárselo había reaccionado como Sakura, o al menos como ella afirmaba haber hecho.

Se vio obligado a admitir:

‑En realidad, no me enteré hasta unos días antes de venir aquí. Yo ya tengo edad para elegir a mi esposa, ¿sabes? Jiraya estaba equivocado si pensaba que podía hacerlo por mí. Yo habría roto el compromiso, pero me pidieron que al menos te conociera antes, y les hice caso.

Sakura también se ruborizó. Luego se lamentó en tono defensivo:

‑Bueno, ¿y cómo iba yo a saber eso? Pero, como parece que tú admiras tanto la honestidad, dime: ¿lo habrías roto si yo no te hubiera insultado?

Dado que acababa de considerarlo, la respuesta de Naruto fue rápida.

‑No. Al menos no de inmediato. Eres una belleza, nadie puede negarlo. Pero no habría tardado mucho en ver lo que había debajo de la superficie y en comprobar que no me gustaba lo que veía. Ahora ya no tenemos elección, y me he enterado de que incluso esto se debe en parte a tu forma de actuar, porque te enemistaste deliberadamente con la muchacha que nos sorprendió juntos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ahora no nos hallaríamos en esta situación.

‑Eso es muy improbable ‑rebatió ella‑. Comprar el silencio es un asunto espinoso que nunca es seguro.

Naruto miró el techo.

‑No todo el mundo necesita que lo compren. Algunas personas, créelo o no, lo comprenderían y no querrían que ninguno de nosotros resultara perjudicado o desprestigiado por un encuentro inocente que pudo ser malinterpretado.

‑Confías demasiado en la naturaleza humana ‑se mofó ella.

‑Y tú demasiado poco. Así que volvemos al principio, creo que estamos condenados a seguir juntos. Y yo aún quiero saber si tú serías capaz de cambiar tu forma de actuar. ¿Puedes dejar de granjearte enemigos solo porque no te gusta lo que dicen o hacen? ¿Puedes dejar de maquinar y urdir formas de vengarte? ¿Puedes dejar de mentir solo porque te conviene o ...?

‑Oh, basta ‑lo atajó ella‑. ¿Y por qué no dejo sencillamente de respirar?

‑El sarcasmo no va a servirte de nada.

‑No ha sido sarcasmo ‑replicó ella‑. Es evidente que tú eres demasiado noble de pensamiento para mi gusto, Naruto. Así pues, ¿por qué no admitimos que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que jamás lo estaremos? Pensaba que no me importaría casarme contigo, cuando te conocí, pero desde entonces he cambiado de opinión, sobre todo después de hablar con lord Jiraya y saber con todo lujo de detalles lo aburrido que será vivir aquí. Créeme. Quiero librarme de este compromiso tanto como tú. Ahora, incluso le suplicaría a Tenten, sí «suplicaría», para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero sé que no serviría de nada. Ella me odia. Probablemente, siempre fue así.

‑ ¿Por qué? ‑inquirió él‑. A menos que tú hicieras algo para incitarla.

‑No seas ingenuo. No hice nada aparte de nacer con este aspecto, lo cual provoca envidia y celos en las demás mujeres, y eso conduce a una hostilidad de la peor clase. Intentan disimularlo, pero no siempre lo logran. Tenten, como tantas otras, solo fingía ser amiga mía porque yo tengo éxito, soy la estrella. ¿Crees que yo no sé qué me utilizan? ¿Crees que es fácil restarle importancia a eso?

‑Creo que, si no sospechara que tú eres la responsable de que te odien tanto, podrías darme lástima.

‑ ¡Cómo te atreves! ‑espetó Sakura‑. Y si quieres salir de esta situación tan horrenda que, ¿acaso necesito recordártelo?, tú provocaste con tu maldito genio, ¡entonces haz algo! Yo no puedo recorrer todo el país intentando encontrar a Tenten, pero tú sí. Así que deja de lamentarte y sácanos de esto.

Sakura se marchó de mal humor, dejando a Naruto como al principio, con muy pocas esperanzas sobre su futuro. ¿Ir él en busca de Tenten Guy, cuando ni siquiera estaba familiarizado con aquel país? No obstante, Sakura tenía razón. Había estado lamentándose. Había permitido que la situación lo sumiera en un esta o de abatimiento tal que lo superaba. Sin embargo, su escepticismo no era motivo para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Su única esperanza real era que hubiese hombres buscando a Tenten, hombres habituados a seguir la pista a la gente, o eso era lo que su abuelo le había asegurado. No obstante, aquello no era suficiente para sacarlo de su abatimiento, no estando el día de su boda a la vuelta de la esquina.


	17. XVI

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, es una adaptación del libro "El Heredero" de Johanna Lindsey con los personajes de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**16**

Cuando Naruto se decidió a buscar personalmente a Tenten, no tardó en averiguar lo fútil que sería su búsqueda al empezar a reunir información antes de ponerse en camino y contar las numerosas direcciones donde podía hallarse la joven, diseminadas por todo el país. Irónicamente, Sakura le había proporcionado la mayoría de ellas, incluyendo las de las mejores amigas de Tenten, que con suerte se hallarían todas en Londres, porque incluso ellas tenían otras direcciones en otras poblaciones, y Tenten podía encontrarse en cualquiera de ellas.

Sabiendo que no podría desplazarse a todos esos lugares en los pocos días que le quedaban, Naruto debía decidir cuáles podrían proporcionarle más información en menos tiempo o, si tenía suerte, encontrar a la propia Tenten. Pero no era fácil decidirse, pues no conocía a ninguna de las personas implicadas, por lo que acudió a alguien que sin duda tendría más elementos de juicio.

Encontró a Sasuke con bastante facilidad. De hecho, el hijo del duque también lo había estado buscando a él, o eso insinuó cuando dijo:

‑Se que verme partir le romperá el corazón, pero todo lo bueno (o lo malo) se acaba. Y sí, ya sé que mi acento le confunde, así que, en otras palabras, estoy a punto de regresar a Londres. Este lugar se ha vuelto demasiado deprimente. Parece que en lugar de una boda vaya a celebrarse un funeral.

‑Eso no puedo discutírselo ‑respondió Naruto ‑. Yo también me voy a Londres y quería pedirle...

‑Escurriendo el bulto ‑lo interrumpió Sasuke‑. Caramba, no pensaba que fuera usted de esos.

Naruto se tensó, pero como necesitaba su opinión, se contuvo.

‑Yo tampoco. Voy en busca de Tenten Guy, la muchacha que puede difundir el rumor. Ella es la única que puede sacarme de este aprieto.

‑ ¿Buscarla como si hubiera desaparecido?

Naruto asintió.

‑No regresó a su casa como estaba previsto cuando se marchó de aquí, y sus padres se han enojado tanto con las preguntas que les han hecho sobre ella que también se han marchado de su residencia de Londres. Jiraya tiene hombres buscándola, pero de momento no hay nada.

‑Parece que no quiere que la encuentren ‑conjeturó Sasuke.

‑Ya lo sé. Pero, aun así, debe de haber alguien que conozca su paradero. Tengo las direcciones de sus amigas y será...

‑Una pérdida de tiempo, sin duda ‑volvió a interrumpirle Sasuke‑. Si se está ocultando, aunque no puedo imaginar por qué, no les habrá dicho dónde está a sus amigas.

Naruto suspiró.

‑Supongo que usted no sabe nada sobre ella que pueda servirnos para averiguar adónde fue cuando se marchó de aquí.

‑ ¿Yo? Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero ahora que lo dice, sí conozco a su primo, Rock Lee Guy, que era su acompañante. Yo, de usted, lo buscaría a él, puesto que con él es con quien ella se marchó de aquí.

‑Él también ha desaparecido, al menos me han dicho que tampoco ha regresado aún a su casa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, pero luego meneó la cabeza y musitó, más bien para sus adentros:

‑No, son primos carnales, ellos no... No importa. Al menos los hombres de su abuelo están siendo meticulosos si lo han buscado también a él. Eso debería tranquilizarle a usted.

Naruto asintió, aunque el consuelo era nimio, puesto que aquellos hombres aún no habían obtenido resultado alguno.

‑El viejo Jiraya no está escatimando dinero en este asunto, eso dice mi abuelo Nagato.

Sasuke se río con malicia.

‑Desde luego que no. Me figuro que pensar en tener a Sakura como nieta política le horroriza, ahora que sabe las maldades de que es capaz.

‑No sé ‑respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros‑. Hablo con él lo menos posible.

‑ ¡Ah, sí! ‑Sasuke volvió a reírse‑. ¿Intimida, eh? No puedo decir que lo culpe...

‑Venga, no se vaya usted por las ramas. No me cae bien, eso es todo.

‑ ¿Su propio abuelo? ¿Por qué?

En lugar de responder, cuestión que no era de la incumbencia de Sasuke, Naruto preguntó:

‑Supongo que usted no sabe dónde puede encontrarse ese primo.

Sasuke captó la indirecta y, después de meditar durante unos segundos, dijo:

‑No lo conozco bien, solo un poco, puesto que pertenecemos al mismo club, pero ya sabe cómo hablan los hombres, y fanfarronean, cuando no hay mujeres a su alrededor. Sé que tiene un sitio en Manchester dedicado en exclusividad a sus amantes, una propiedad que ganó en una partida de naipes. No es nada inhabitual, lo de tener un lugar solo para tu amante. Muchos hombres casados hacen lo mismo. Pero en este caso me pareció curioso, puesto que Rock Lee sigue viviendo en casa con su madre y la casa de Manchester es la única propiedad a su nombre. Lo normal sería que se trasladase allí, ¿no lo haría usted? En lugar de tener a sus amantes. Sobre todo, cuando su madre vive tan lejísimos de Londres.

‑Pero no resultaría apropiado que se llevara allí a su prima, ¿no?

‑Por supuesto que no... A menos que el lugar estuviera vacío. ‑ Sasuke se encogió de hombros‑. Solo lo he mencionado porque si yo tuviera una prima que me pidiera que la llevara a algún lugar donde esconderse y poseyera una casa que nadie de mi familia conoce, sería allí adonde la llevaría, si en ese momento estuviera vacía. Sobre todo, porque no está tan lejos de aquí, pero sí de Londres.

‑ ¿Tiene usted la dirección?

‑ ¿He dicho yo que lo conociera bien?

Naruto volvió a suspirar, pero preguntó:

‑ ¿Es grande la ciudad?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

‑Demasiado para que alguien le indique la dirección preguntando en la calle. Es una maldita ciudad, viejo amigo, no un pueblecito.

En ese punto, Naruto podría haberle retorcido el pescuezo por haberle dado esperanzas y luego haberlas frustrado. Sin duda su expresión delataba sus pensamientos, porque Sasuke se apartó al menos un paso de él.

Pero luego sonrió con descaro y añadió:

‑Yo podría sacarlo de este embrollo.

‑Incluso si eso fuera cierto, lo cual dudo, ¿por qué iba usted a hacerlo?

‑Dios mío, no hace falta que sea tan suspicaz. No tengo otros motivos, se lo aseguro. Sencillamente sé que usted preferiría casarse con otra persona.

Sabiendo la frecuencia con que Sasuke mencionaba a su hermana pequeña, Mikoto, y que además ya debía de estar harto de hacerle de acompañante, lo cual solo podría dejar de hacer si ella contraía matrimonio, Naruto no dudó que Sasuke estuviera refiriéndose a ella.

Así pues, le aseguró:

‑Está usted equivocado. Yo no quiero casarme con ella.

‑ ¿No? Me sorprende usted. Estaba convencido. ‑Y luego, con un suspiro, añadió‑: Muy bien, entonces estaba equivocado. Pero aun así quiero ayudarle.

‑ ¿Cómo?

‑Pidiéndole a Sakura que se case conmigo, por supuesto. Yo soy, el único por el cual lo rechazaría a usted.

Naruto no pudo reprimir un bufido.

‑Señor mío, se tiene usted en muy alto concepto, quizá tanto como Sakura se tiene a sí misma.

Sasuke sonrió burlón.

‑En absoluto. De lo que estamos hablando es de títulos, que es lo único que a ella le interesa, eso y la fortuna que entrañan. No cometa el error de pensar que es a usted a quien quiere. Resulta además que el título que yo voy a heredar es más elevado que el suyo.

‑Incluso si eso funciona, que no lo hará, yo no podría pedirle que hiciera usted tamaño sacrificio.

‑ ¿Qué sacrificio? Yo no estoy hablando de casarme realmente con ella ‑dijo Sasuke, estremeciéndose‑. Se lo pediré, estaremos comprometidos durante un tiempo y luego romperemos el compromiso. Hasta me portaré como un caballero y dejaré que sea ella quien rompa. Para que salve su reputación y todo lo demás. Así nadie saldrá perjudicado, usted elude un destino peor que la muerte, yo retomo mis habituales aventuras libertinas y todos contentos.

‑Salvo Sakura, que aún tendrá sobre su cabeza la amenaza de esa enemiga suya, dispuesta a difamarla en cualquier momento con la información que posee ‑señaló Naruto ‑. ¿Qué impedirá a Tenten difundir esa historia si Sakura no se casa conmigo? El hecho de que se comprometa con usted no va a impedirlo, sino que convertirá la historia en un verdadero escándalo, y eso es precisamente lo que estamos intentando evitar.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, al parecer había olvidado aquel aspecto.

‑Bueno, diablos. Entonces está usted en un verdadero aprieto, ¿no? ¿A qué espera entonces? Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no voy a Manchester. Creo que iré con usted. Dos podemos cubrir una zona mucho más amplia que una sola persona. Mejor aún, hágaselo saber a su abuelo para que pueda enviar también a su gente.

Por mucho que a Naruto le pesara admitirlo, y seguían sin gustarle los rodeos que Sasuke empleaba para decir las cosas, aquel individuo estaba empezando a agradarle después de todo.

* * *

Para Hinata, la vida seguía adelante. Se había dado cuenta de que si conseguía no pensar en Naruto era incluso capaz de volver a reír cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto bajaba la guardia, era fácil que se echara a llorar, pero, por lo general, lograba ser la de siempre en el día a día.

Salvo en una ocasión, cuando el pobre Robert Willison se había detenido para hablar con ella en Oxbow y había tenido que presenciar una de sus llantinas. Verla deshacerse en lágrimas delante de él lo había incomodado tanto que había ido en busca de tres lugareños para que lo ayudaran.

No obstante, cuando llegó todo el mundo, Hinata ya volvía a ser dueña de sus actos y achacó las lágrimas a una mota de polvo que tenía en el ojo, recordando a su público que una buena llantina era la mejor forma de limpiarse los lagrimales. La habían mirado entonces como si fuera tonta. La gente a menudo la miraba así cuando decía alguna de sus gracias, así que aquello no fue nada fuera de lo corriente.

Sus tías también habían decidido que estaba «recuperada», aunque nunca habían hablado sobre la enfermedad que la había aquejado. Sabían que tenía que ver con Naruto, pero, por un acuerdo tácito, habían decidido no intentar sonsacarle nada. Sin embargo, el tema surgía de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando la boda de Naruto continuaba siendo el principal tema de conversación en el vecindario y, por lo tanto, resultaba tan difícil eludirlo?

Sin embargo, habían vuelto a pensar en otros caballeros adecuados para ella y, justo la noche anterior, estando reunidas en el salón después de la cena, Shizune mencionó a un caballero que acababa de llegar hacía poco.

‑Se llama sir Albert ShinweIl. Está construyendo una casa señorial al otro lado de Oxbow, cerca de la hermosa pradera. He oído que acaba de recibir una inesperada herencia y que ha decidido hacerse una casa aquí.

Tsunade asintió, añadiendo:

‑La gente tiene tendencia a gastar mucho dinero cuando acaban de heredarlo. Es raro, pero siempre sucede lo mismo.

‑He oído que también está construyendo una en Bath y otra en Portsmouth. Parece que la herencia es sustanciosa.

‑No está casado, ni lo ha estado nunca ‑dijo Tsunade‑. Me lo han confirmado.

‑Y es joven ‑añadió Shizune‑. No llega a los treinta.

A esas alturas, Hinata ya no tuvo ninguna dificultad para saber el cariz que iba a tomar la conversación.

‑Pasaré a conocerlo, pero no me lo traigáis aquí para presentármelo.

‑Nosotras no haríamos una cosa así, querida, al menos yo ‑le aseguró Tsunade.

‑ ¿Lo cual implica que yo sí lo haría? ‑bufó Shizune‑. No soy tan insensible como para no darme cuenta de que a nuestra Hinata no le hace ninguna gracia la boda de la próxima semana.

‑No, solo eres lo bastante insensible como para mencionarla ‑replicó Tsunade con un bufido.

Hinata se puso en pie para distraerlas, antes de que la riña fuera a mayores, y volvieran a hacerle caso.

‑Está bien. No tenéis que suavizar el tema delante de mí. Es cierto. Como tía Tsunade, yo también pensaba que entre Naruto y yo podía haber algo más que una simple amistad, pero me equivocaba, Lo superaré. Que volviera a comprometerse con Sakura fue una sorpresa más que otra cosa, de la que ahora estoy recuperada. En serio, me encuentro bien.

Se marchó antes de que el temblor de sus labios contradijera aquella afirmación, pero las dos hermanas se miraron, sabiendo lo que le ocurría.

‑Miente ‑suspiró Tsunade-. Sigue estando muy triste.

‑Lo sé. ‑Shizune suspiró un poco más alto‑. Me gustaría tener un garrote y...

‑Y a mí ‑la interrumpió Tsunade‑. Pero ¿de qué serviría eso? Ninguna mujer podría competir con alguien como Sakura, ni siquiera alguien tan maravilloso como nuestra Hinata. Los hombres pueden ser tan ciegos y estúpidos.

Shizune podría haberse reído con aquel comentario, si el tema no las abatiera tanto también a ellas.

‑No es que tenga importancia, pero, pensándolo bien, mejor así. No me hacia ninguna gracia que ese misántropo de Jiraya fuera a mirarme por encima del hombro si acabábamos siendo parientes políticas suyas. Dejó su postura del todo clara en su día cuando surgió el rumor, demostrando que no quería tener nada más que ver con nuestra familia.

‑No estoy tan segura de que fuera solo eso ‑respondió Shizune pensativa‑. Hizo un comentario en la fiesta que me llevó a pensar que lo que le había disgustado es lo que hizo nuestro abuelo, no el rumor al que había dado pie. Eran muy buenos amigos. Al menos, solían cazar siempre juntos.

‑ ¿Qué comentario?

‑Me preguntó si la imbecilidad seguía siendo cosa de nuestra familia ‑ respondió Shizune.

Tsunade se puso furiosa, lo cual se hizo patente en su tono de voz y en el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

‑Caramba. ¡Menudo hipócrita! ¿Quién fue el que dejó que su hijo se marchara y se casara con una escocesa de las Tierras Altas y luego lo lamentó durante el resto de su vida? Eso sí que es ser un imbécil.

Shizune negó con la cabeza.

‑Eso fue una circunstancia que no pudo evitarse, pues él se enamoró de aquella mujer. Lo que debería haber hecho es impedir que se conocieran.

‑Tú le contestarías, espero ‑respondió Tsunade, aún indignada.

‑Por supuesto. Pero después de pensar en ello, creo que solo se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que el abuelo se disparara y eso, debes admitirlo, es lo que nosotras pensamos de vez en cuando.

-Oh, bien, desde entonces ha llovido mucho ‑dijo Tsunade. Luego pasó a otra queja‑. Pero tú nunca deberías haber animado a Hinata para que pensara que tenía alguna oportunidad con Naruto. Jiraya no habría permitido que se casaran.

‑ ¿Animarla cómo? ‑Shizune miró a su hermana con algo parecido a la ira‑. Tengo ojos, ¿sabes? Era evidente que el muchacho estaba prendado de ella, aunque, por lo que parece, lo que él apreciaba no era más que su amistad ‑añadió con un suspiro.

‑No podemos culparlo por eso ‑respondió Tsunade‑. Hinata es un encanto.

‑Por supuesto que lo es. Sin embargo, te equivocas si piensas que Jiraya habría puesto objeciones a causa del rumor. No le habría gustado, pero por lo que sé, él solo quiere un nuevo heredero, y deprisa. Con tantas prisas, no puede precisamente poner muchos reparos.

‑Desde luego que sí ‑discrepó Tsunade‑. Ese era el motivo de la fiesta. Naruto tenía más muchachas entre las que escoger de las que necesitaba, y mira lo que ha sucedido. Ha terminado quedándose con la que Jiraya quería para él.

‑Pero ¿la eligió él?

‑ ¿A qué te refieres?

‑ ¿Conoces a la hija de Mary Petty, la que trabaja como doncella en Summers Glade? He hablado con Mary esta mañana en el zapatero. Dice que su hija le ha contado que en Summers Glade nadie está contento con la boda, en especial los novios.

‑ ¿Ninguno de los dos?

‑Eso es lo que ella me ha dicho.

‑Eso no tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿por qué se casan?

Shizune enarcó una ceja, ante lo cual Tsunade exclamó:

‑Tonterías. No se ha oído ni el más mínimo rumor de que...

‑Exacto ‑la interrumpió Shizune con una sonrisa taimada‑. Los matrimonios no deseados suelen contraerse para cortar un rumor de raíz antes de que pueda empezar a difundirse.

‑Una conjetura sin base alguna, en este caso ‑señaló Tsunade‑. Solo estás aventurando una opinión.

‑El sentido común...

Tsunade la interrumpió:

‑ ¿Quién dice que tú lo tengas?

‑Diantres. Hablar contigo es como hablar con el pomo de una puerta ‑se lamentó Shizune.

‑ ¿Lo que significa ...?

‑Que sabes girar el pomo, pero no tienes la inteligencia que se necesita para abrir la puerta.

‑O soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber que al otro lado de la puerta no hay nada que merezca la pena ‑contestó Tsunade triunfal.

Shizune se dio por vencida. Aquel comentario era muy agudo y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba orgullosa de que a su hermana se le hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Aquella mañana, cuando Hinata pasó por Oxbow siguiendo la ruta que tomaba todos los días, tuvo cuatro encuentros que la conven cieron de que tendría que abandonar sus viejas costumbres, al me nos durante un tiempo. Ella sabía que podía seguir adelante si con seguía apartar a Naruto de su pensamiento, pero eso era imposible si la gente no hacía más que recordárselo, y Naruto, que aún era nuevo en la comunidad, iba a ser tema de conversación recurrente durante bastante tiempo. Ahora también sir Albert empezaba a ad quirir cierto protagonismo, pero Naruto, como correspondía a su elevado título nobiliario, continuaba siendo de mayor interés.

Las dos primeras personas con quienes se encontró le dijeron que Naruto se había marchado a Londres, probablemente para comprarle a su novia un regalo de bodas. El tercer encuentro, con la anciana señora Spode, no fue muy distinto.

La señora Spode era una anciana gruñona, una de las amigas más divertidas que tenían las tías de Hinata. Ella se tomó a risa la hipótesis del «regalo de boda», susurrándole a Hinata que quizá el joven lord se había marchado a Londres para correrse una última juerga antes de la ceremonia, en especial porque lord Uchiha, un conocido libertino, lo había acompañado.

‑Y yo le pregunto a usted, ¿sabría lord Uchiha dónde encontrar regalos de boda, o más bien dónde encontrar señoras de mala reputación? Lo último, por supuesto. Si el joven lord regresa con un regalo, será con una de esas nefandas enfermedades. ‑Y la anciana se echó a reír, admirada de su ingenio.

Hinata no había favorecido aquella conversación y, de hecho, dejó a la señora Spode con unas prisas que podrían considerarse de mala educación. Pero, antes de que pudiera salir de Oxbow, tuvo el cuarto encuentro.

Aquel fue el peor, pues se trataba del abuelo de Naruto. No Jiraya. Hinata habría llevado bien la conversación con él ‑si hubiera podido reponerse de la sorpresa que le habría supuesto verlo en Oxbow‑. Sin embargo, fue el abuelo escocés quien la saludó al salir de la posada de Oxbow, el abuelo que aún no conocía, aunque él parecía conocerla lo bastante bien como para llamarla por su nombre.

‑Usted es Hinata, la amiga de Naruto, ¿verdad? ‑Al verla asentir, él continuó‑: Quería conocerla en Summers Glade, pero usted ha dejado de venir. Me pregunto por qué. Casi todas las demás muchachas regresaron a Londres al no tener posibilidades de conquistar al muchacho, lo cual es comprensible. Pero usted no creo que estuviera interesada en eso.

‑Así es.

‑Entonces, ¿por qué ha dejado de venir?

Aquella pregunta tan directa, y en un tono tan acusador, hizo que Hinata se ruborizara. Por desgracia, Nagato se dio cuenta y lo interpretó del modo correcto.

‑Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Ha permitido que sus sentimientos por el muchacho vayan más allá de la pura amistad?

Admitirlo, especialmente ante él, era casi una garantía de que llegaría a oídos de Naruto, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, era lo último que Hinata deseaba. Sin embargo, mentir, algo que ella detestaba pero que no tenía más remedio que hacer en este caso, la ruborizó todavía más.

‑Está usted muy confundido. Naruto es encantador, lo aprecio mucho, pero, créame, como a un simple amigo.

Su interlocutor la miró con escepticismo, pero estuvo de acuerdo con su afirmación.

‑Uf, me alegra oírlo. No es que usted no sea una muchacha encantadora, estoy seguro de que lo es, pero ¿sabe usted? El viejo Jiraya estaba preocupado por el tiempo que el muchacho le estaba dedicando, y Naruto nos aseguró lo mismo que usted, que no es usted más que una amiga, aunque muy buena. Incluso me arriesgaría a decir que ahora es su mejor amiga, por lo cual me pareció extraño que lo hubiera abandonado usted...

‑ ¿Cómo dice? ‑le interrumpió ella, ahora bastante tensa, aunque debido más bien al comentario sobre la preocupación de Jiraya referente al rumor, que a su última acusación‑. ¿Cómo que yo lo he abandonado? Que me sintiera un poco indispuesta y guardara cama durante unos días no significa que lo haya abandonado. Y he hablado con él desde que se comprometió.

‑Ah, bien. No lo sabía ‑respondió él y, luego, incómodo, añadió‑: ¿Le mencionó, bueno... la estupidez que condujo a su ...?

Tosió, renunciando a preguntarle qué sabía ella, sin atreverse a mencionarlo. Hinata estuvo a punto de reírse al verlo tan azorado, aunque no lo habría hecho con mucho humor, puesto que aquel tema seguía haciéndola sufrir.

Pero se apiadó de él y admitió:

‑Si se refiere a si Naruto me explicó que no le habría pedido a Sakura que se casara con él y si mencionó lo que le obligó a renovar el compromiso, sí, lo hizo.

Nagato suspiró aliviado.

‑Entonces, puedo hablarle sin tapujos. Bien, no me gusta dar rodeos. Por eso me preocupa que usted no venga. ¿Sabe? Ahora mismo, Naruto necesita amigos. Espero que usted pudiera animarlo un poco cuando habló con él.

¿Animarlo? El encuentro con Naruto en el camino había sido muy doloroso. Enterarse de que estaba obligado a casarse con Sakura fue casi tan malo como pensar que quería hacerlo. Y, por otra parte, los dos le daban versiones muy distintas de la relación. Sakura era conocida por sus mentiras, así que su afirmación de que Naruto seguía mostrando pasión por ella podría haber sido una invención suya. Pero ¿y si era Naruto quien mentía cuando decía que no quería a Sakura por esposa?

Él le había recordado que, en realidad, solo la había comprometido a ella. ¿Había sido aquella su intención desde el principio? ¿Le había pedido a Sakura que se casara con él en un momento de pasión y se había arrepentido justo después? ¿Y usó luego a Hinata para proporcionarle una escapatoria?

Hinata no quería pensar así de él, aunque lo cierto es que podía haber ocurrido tal que así. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iba Sakura a mentir respecto al momento en que le pidió que se casara con él? ¿Solo porque Hinata había sido incapaz de ocultarle que la respuesta era de suma importancia para ella?

No obstante, se estaba engañando, intentando ver defectos a Naruto con la esperanza de que eso extinguiera su amor por él. No funcionaba. Hinata no pensaba realmente que él le hubiera mentido. Pero, incluso si lo había hecho, era obvio que ahora lo lamentaba.

Aquel día, Hinata había querido animarlo. Había sentido un fuerte impulso de hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo podía animar a alguien estando ella tan abatida?

Decidió eludir la pregunta de Nagato por completo, y cambio de tema:

‑Acabo de enterarme de que Naruto se ha ido a Londres. Tal vez el viaje haga que deje de pensar en...

‑No, ha ido en busca de Tenten Guy, así que no pensará en otra cosa.

Oír aquello la sorprendió y la esperanzó.

‑Entonces, ¿sabe dónde buscarla?

‑No exactamente ‑dijo él, desilusionándola‑. No quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los hombres de Jiraya la buscaban, así que ha ido él mismo. Aunque no tiene muchas posibilidades de encontrarla, y lo sabe. Queda muy poco tiempo para la boda.

‑Supongo que así es.

Hinata consiguió contenerse y no suspirar.

‑Yo quería posponerla, pero Jiraya opina que cualquier demora por nuestra parte daría pie a que se difundiera el rumor.

‑Entonces, deben confiar en que Naruto tenga suerte.

‑Una esperanza muy vaga. Pero si el muchacho consigue salir de este embrollo y vuelve a buscar esposa, tengo la impresión de que le pedirá a usted que se case con él.

Hinata parpadeó.

‑ ¿A mí?

‑Sí, pero sería por motivos equivocados, ¿sabe? Él quiere tenerla cerca, eso es todo. Demostró hasta qué punto lo desea cuando la invitó a la fiesta, aun cuando eso significara traer también a Sakura, le habría buscado una habitación en Summers Glade si eso no hubiera resultado impropio. Creo que se casaría con usted solo para tenerla con él de forma permanente. Tanto valora su amistad. Pero es solo eso. No se deje engañar pensando que Naruto siente algo distinto por usted. Los dos lo lamentarían si usted se dejara engañar.

Hinata rogó para aguantar en pie unos minutos más, hasta que pudiera alejarse de aquella dolorosa conversación. Ya había oído a Nagato la primera vez, cuando le había dicho que para Naruto no era más que una amiga. Había desterrado aquel pensamiento porque recordarlo le destrozaba el corazón. Pero ahora Nagato había vuelto a abordar el tema y esta vez era imposible ignorarlo. Una amiga. No era más que una amiga. Jamás sería algo más que eso.

‑Está usted preocupándose por algo que tiene pocas posibilidades de suceder, pues solo faltan dos días para la boda.

‑Cierto ‑suspiró él‑. Y le pido disculpas, por tener la necesidad de advertirla; solo por si acaso. Vendrá usted a la boda, ¿verdad?

¿Estar allí y presenciar cómo Naruto y Sakura se unían para siempre? Por nada del mundo. Lo cual la obligó a decir otra mentira, aunque está vez indirecta.

‑Estoy segura de que todos los que reciban invitación asistirán. Ahora debo regresar a casa sin falta. Mis tías pensaban que no iba a demorarme tanto y empezarán a preocuparse...

Hinata no lo oyó resoplar por segunda vez cuando se marchó a toda prisa. Nagato ya empezaba a lamentar lo que le había dicho. No tenía duda de que era cierto, pero se dio cuenta, cuando ya era tarde, de que había puesto el carro delante del caballo. No había ningún motivo para advertirla de nada, pues con toda probabilidad Naruto se casaría con otra. Si conseguía evitarlo, sería entonces cuando llegara el momento de las advertencias, no antes.


End file.
